


Renumeration

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strong PWP theme, bunch of side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I propose... a kiss. Maybe you'll find that men kiss different, perhaps even better, than girls do." He nodded his head, standing up a bit shyly. Now that he'd said it, the whole thing seemed a little silly - but he wasn't one to back down from something like this. "So, what do you think, Mr. Lee?"</p><p>"I see you're a bold man, Donghae. I didn’t think you'd propose something so... Audacious to your new boss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

 

As soon as Donghae arrived home after job hunting for the hundredth time, there was a knock on his door and Donghae stood to answer it, opening the door tiredly. He frowned upon seeing his landlady standing at the door, hands on her hips. He was already edging on three months past due for his rent, but his landlady had been letting him slide on it as long as he helped around the apartment complex. He hadn’t minded helping out - as long as he had a place to stay, but he knew the lady was quickly getting sick of waiting.

Sure enough, she wanted to know how his job hunting had gone and if he had any money for her. He gave her the little bit of money he’d been putting back in case of emergencies such as this, glad that it satisfied her and made her leave. He slumped onto his old sofa and sighed heavily, rubbing his tired eyes.

“I have a few more places to try tomorrow... I just gotta keep with it...” He nodded his head and stood from the sofa, deciding on some ramen and boiled eggs for supper and then a nice hot shower before bed.

 

—

 

The next morning, he got up, dressed up nicely, and then proceeded to further in town to where the larger buildings were. The big executive buildings were always hiring someone - that’s what the man at the employment center said anyways. Donghae felt out of his element as soon as he entered one of them; elegantly designed furniture and beautiful marble floors in the lobby intimidating him just a bit. He wanted to hightail it, but he sighed heavily and approached the lady, gently tapping on her desk. He thought the lady was going to eat him for lunch when she first looked up, her gaze stern behind her half-moon glasses.

“Yes, sir?” She asked, a sweet smile breaking across her face, cutting through the rigidness once there. Donghae smiled back and bowed his head politely.

“Ah... I need to speak with Lee Hyukjae?” He questioned, looking down at the papers the employment center gave him. She typed something in on her computer and quickly stood, pointing over to a hallway. “Follow that hallway there to some elevators - the fourth floor is the one you want. Talk to the young man named Sungmin outside Mr. Lee’s office and he’ll get you in to see him.” Donghae nodded to her and quickly headed to the right place, a bit nervous when he got on the elevator. Once on the fourth floor, Donghae spoke to the young man and sat down to wait like he was asked to, fidgeting in his seat as he waited for his name to be called, hoping he didn’t mess up.

This morning was obviously not going his way for Lee Hyukjae. He didn't know what sparked the clouds to come out and darken on him, ruining his mood and his whole attitude for the day as well. However, he knew he needed to do something about it sooner or later, whether it was going out and getting his favorite meal for lunch or even calling his girlfriend for a bit to cheer up. Hyukjae glances out of his large office windows, seeing the other large buildings in the distance and busy cars rushing past each other and tries to be optimistic. Moving his manila folders, he glares down at his large desk calendar to see what he had written down on his schedule for today. Usually, it was his assistant that updated the whole month for him, but she had resigned for a while now and he was too busy to set up interviews. Surprisingly enough today was the set date for a couple of interviews for the occupation which made him smile a little. 

Meeting new people and working with them was one of his favorite parts about his job. At the very least he was good with people. It brightened him up to help with anything and everything when it came to work. So with a light feeling on his shoulders, he grabs his cellphone from his desk drawer after tugging it open and dials for his girlfriend. 

She picks up with a scowl however and he frowns. "Hey there sweetheart, what's going on? You sound angry."

"Well, I am angry Hyukjae! This stupid fucking old lady hit the back of my car because she couldn't see shit apparently. Like my car is invisible or something!" He winces at her foul language but does his best to soothe her despite her loud ranting. Apparently she had been parked for less than ten minutes while heading into a hair salon when her car alarm started blaring. She ran outside to see her bumper completely smashed into itself.

"Jessica, how old was she? Is she ok?" 

"Ugh," she snaps, "I don't know. Like seventy or something. She messed up her leg but I don't really care. She fucked up my car! She's paying for this, I swear. Baby," Jessica starts whining, "I wanna sue her! I want her to pay for damaging my car. Won’t you ask your friends to help me on this? I want her to know she's done wrong."

Hyukjae furrows his eyebrows and grips his pen a little tighter. Of course, working in such a large investment company, there were some clients who managed to lose some of their savings, and sometimes it didn’t always end pretty. They would end up getting sued despite it not being their fault the money was lost in the first place. So lawyers were always something to have easy access to here. Even the best ones. 

"...Babe, I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you should just let this slide this time." Maybe he shouldn't have said that... Because now she's practically screeching in his ear and he has no choice but just say yes to everything she could possibly want. Unfortunately, that included a new car, a new necklace and some new shoes.

How could this day get any worse for him? 

"Mr. Lee," Hyukjae hears once he hangs up on his girlfriend with promises of new things, "Your interviews are today. We have one person outside waiting for you."

"Bring them in."

While Donghae waited to be called, he strummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, thinking back to yesterday when he'd been practically laughed out of the building where he'd applied to be an accountant; he had a degree, but no one seemed to believe him. He supposed with how he carried himself might've had something to do with it, but he wasn't sure. He only hoped he didn't get laughed out of this building -- he'd prefer to suffer on the streets than be laughed at again.

His head popped up when Sungmin walked over and chirped his name cheerily. "Donghae-sshi, he's ready for you." Donghae swallowed hard and heaved a deep sigh before standing up. He smiled at Sungmin, soothed by the younger man's calm, yet cheery demeanor. Sungmin was all too happy to open the door for Donghae, leading into the CEO's office. "Mr. Lee - this is Lee Donghae, he's here to apply for the secretary job," Sungmin announced, bowing and then leaving the room.

Behind the desk was a very handsome man who looked around Donghae's age, but looked quite... upset. Donghae felt a little intimidated by the look on the man's face, but he put on his best smile and approached him. "Hello, Mr. Lee - I'm Lee Donghae. It's very nice to meet you," He bowed politely, standing up straight and continuing to smile the way his mother said would melt hearts.

This day has already gone down the drain for him; however, being the business man that he was, he remained courteous and smiled upon Donghae's arrival. He stands to bow politely as well and shakes his hand with a smile before sitting back down, grabbing the file that Sungmin had handed him and watched the man leave his office with a bounce. How that sucker stayed so happy all the time? He had no idea, but he kinda wished he had the same outlooks he did too. 

"So," Hyukjae drawls while opening the small folder and flipping through the papers while eyeballing him. The man looked rugged and rather unkempt but that made no difference in his work ethics.  "It says here you've taken courses in college and got your Bachelor’s Degree within two years of schooling..." There's a whistle that leaves plump lips when he sees the man is just twenty three. It must've taken a lot of hard work to finish that many courses in such little time. "To be really honest, despite my shitty mood, you look really eligible.  Be here on time, don't get on my nerves and remember to bring me coffee and you're all good."

Hyukjae was literally getting his pen to sign a document before his phone rings loudly and he excuses himself for a second. He looks at the illuminated screen with much disdain but picks up the phone anyway. "Hello? Is something wrong again?"

"Hyukjae, forget all the presents you were going to give me. I want to sue her!!"

"Erm," he turns to Donghae and lifts a finger up while getting out of his chair to slink off to the corner of his large office to hopefully calm his outrageous girlfriend. "Baby, what happened? Why this now? I thought we agreed." 

"I've changed my mind. While we were at the police station giving our statements, that old hag had the nerve to call me a selfish bitch! I want her sued till she's broke!" 

"Just ignore her, she doesn’t know what she's saying." Hyukjae shakes his head, finding himself getting irritated that his girlfriend was acting this way. Jessica wasn’t always that bad, but being raised as a spoiled child and getting anything she wanted at a moment's notice made her turn a little sour when she grew up...

When Donghae sat down, he was sure the man would be firm and harsh with him due to his irritation from whatever happened earlier (or perhaps he was just usually this sour?) Donghae coughed when he began speaking, listening to him carefully before smiling and nodding his head to him. He'd worked relentlessly for two years to get his bachelor’s degree and he'd wanted to go back and do another course, but had decided against it. He was surprised when the man gave him compliments right off, his eyes widening in surprise.

He beamed happily and opened his mouth to say something only for the man to get a phone call. He frowned at the horrible timing, but nodded, keeping his smile in place. After all, if he was going to be secretary, he was going to need to get used to the man getting phone calls even during conversations. He leaned back in his chair and played with one of his shirt buttons, unable to resist listening as the man argued with someone; who he assumed was a girlfriend...

There's a sigh leaving his lips and he glares at his watch, seeing the time tick away and Donghae twitching nervously around in his seat. He didn’t have any more time for this and he honestly didn’t want to make any more time for Jessica if she was going to be like this. In a hushed tone, he snaps at her to settle down for once. "Look, Jess, I’m in a meeting right now. I’m supposed to be interviewing someone but here you are, complaining about an old lady who might be right about what she said! Get a hold of yourself. Just because your daddy made everything for you when you were younger, does not mean I will! Now handle this yourself. I have work to do here." 

With a visible wince in his features when he closes the phone, he hears her loud screech of protest that was cut off halfway when he hung up. His brows are now furrowed as he heads back to his desk and plops down with a low grunt. As much as he liked and respected his girlfriend, Jessica, of four years now, sometimes he couldn’t stand her at all. They were two completely different people. His parents were respectful people who rose up in the business ranks from nothing while her father, was a very well-known mobster. Hyukjae knew at the time, but didn’t care. Whether he was blinded by her beauty and smile, along with sinisterly sweet words, he didn’t know. However, he was regretting his choices now and has been for a while.

Hyukjae glances back up to see Donghae staring at him worriedly and he has half a mind to snap at him too, but he restrains and bites his lip. "So... Donghae-ssi. You're hired. I like you so far. You seem nice, good looking and your school records prove to show me that you're a hard and efficient worker..." He sighs, "If only you knew how to control my monster of a girlfriend then I wouldn’t even mind hiring you to be my partner."

Donghae frowns when Hyukjae seems to have had enough of whoever was on the phone and began snapping at them. He bit his bottom lip, listening to the harsh words, almost feeling bad for the person receiving them, but then he supposed from his words, they deserved it. He sat up in his chair as Hyukjae closed his phone quickly, worried that he'd turn on him (and for a brief moment, it looked like he would).

Upon Hyukjae saying he'd gotten the job, Donghae's grin returned and he sat straighter. But with his last sentence, Donghae frowned, tilting his head some. He liked this guy; he was good looking, seemed really nice and had a good head on his shoulders... He didn't get why he would let some woman rule over him like this one seemed to.

"You know... why do you let your girlfriend do that to you?" Donghae asked, holding up his hands quickly, "I just... I'm curious... you're a great looking guy, rich and powerful... You could have anyone, why someone who obviously causes you stress?"

Hyukjae raises his eyebrow and cocks his head lightly to the left, unsure what Donghae's intentions were but decides that there's nothing really for him to hide, even if his girlfriend had connections to the mob. "You know what? I kind of have no idea myself. I’ve been with my girlfriend for about four years or more now and i can’t stand her seventy percent of the time I’m with her." He mulls on his reply while staring at Donghae's files. "When I’m with her, things aren’t as bad as they seem but sometimes reality steps its ugly foot in my face and then i see her for what she really is." 

Hyukjae sighs loudly, "Hey, sorry man. Your future boss is actually a whiney, horrid man who complains about his life at random." With a chuckle, he shakes his head. "I like her a lot but not enough to marry. I want to be in a relationship with her but i also don’t. Which is odd to me. She talks about having kids and being famous but i wanna just... I wanna settle down somewhere far from all this city life and keep to myself with my partner. We're just two different people i guess."

Donghae sits up in his chair, his stature more relaxed now; glad the guy hadn't bitten his head off for meddling in his business. He listens to him speak, his frown setting deeper and deeper on his lips. The girl sounded awful - why was this great look guy still with a snotty brat like her? Donghae kept his mouth shut though and nodded his head at the appropriate times. When Hyukjae releases a sigh, Donghae chuckles softly and shakes his head, "Ahh, no, don't be sorry for that..." He shrugs his shoulders some, smiling pleasantly.

"I think it's... well, it... How do I say it, dammit…?” Donghae snorts, rubbing at his eyes for a moment before speaking. "Ah, it makes you more... human, I guess? I mean, when I walked in, you were pretty mad and I thought you were going to chew me up and spit me out the window." He chuckles softly, hoping to make light of the other man's annoyance to make him crack a smile. "So, really... why are you with her then? You sound like a great guy - I mean, I'd go for you," Donghae nods his head.

"Ha!" Hyukjae guffaws loudly before hiding his gummy smile behind a pale hand. He chuckles a bit before removing it. "Yeah, i guess i can look pretty scary. I think it’s my eyebrows to be honest." He says absent mindedly while rubbing the perfectly sculpted brow that was arched up. Curse Heechul for ever showing him how to groom his eyebrows properly and curse Jungsoo for encouraging such acts. Hyukjae looks up to him again to speak, rather surprised to see this man so open to his sexuality-- to say something like that aloud in an office like this. 

"Well... I don’t know. My friends often say the same thing. 'Why be with her?', 'Why do you put up with her?', "You'd be happier if you left." He set down the three fingers he counted off for examples and sighs deeply again. "My mom says the same thing, heh. Maybe because she was my first serious girlfriend I’ve ever had? Now that I think about it, i don’t have much experience in relationships. I think im just attached to her because i don’t know much else when it comes to being with someone. Does that even make sense?"

Donghae snorts softly when he watched Hyukjae stroke over one of his groomed eyebrows, a playful smile on his lips at the action. He'd never really heard of a man being so well groomed with his eyebrows before - perhaps he had friends that got him into it? Donghae inwardly snickered and continued listening to the other, frowning some upon hearing that this girl was his first serious girlfriend. He was surprised - this guy was seriously handsome, he could feel himself getting attracted to him already (which probably wasn't a good thing).

"It sounds like you just need the right push," Donghae nods, then clears his throat, "You know..." He hums, unsure of how to approach the subject without sounding like a complete idiot or stumbling over his words. "I could... help you decide..."

Hyukjae is quiet for a moment after his little rant or speech-- and he finds himself unsure of what to think at this point. Of course, yes, he loved Jessica very much and he has for a long time. In fact, he'd known her since his early days of college but he never really popped out to her, same thing happened to him in high school. He was invisible and it was ridiculous to him-- being a nerd and all. 

As cliché as it sounded, it was only until he was practically forced to tutor her by the professors is when she found she had the slightest remote interest in a nerd like him. Hyukjae rubs his yes and tries to avoid popping out his contacts in the process and settles back into his chair when Donghae speaks again. However, he's now very much unsettled with his comment. So much for trying to get comfortable in his chair. 

The thought of leaving Jessica....

Donghae watches as Hyukjae tried to get comfortable only to pause and just sit down, a contemplative look on his face. He tilted his head as Hyukjae spoke softly; he wasn't sure what he was thinking - this could fall under seducing the boss...

"A push..." He nods and rubs his chin, "Yes maybe that's true. Did you know she actually had a fit over an old lady hitting her car today? She wants me to sue a seventy year old woman for all she's worth. Whether it’s a small shove or maybe kicking me off a cliff, I think I’m going to need one sooner or later. It’s been two years wasted with her. I somewhat agree with you."

"What do you suppose then, Lee Donghae?"

Donghae continues to fret before realizing it wasn't like he hadn't already gotten the job. He only hoped there weren't rules about something like this - it's not like it would go far, right? Just a kiss and maybe something of a make-out session... Though Donghae felt that urge for something more from the man, especially hearing his name said the way he just said it.

"Well... that doesn't sound like a very nice girl there..." Donghae murmured, leaning back in his chair and looking Hyukjae in the eyes. "I propose... a kiss. Maybe you'll find that men kiss different, perhaps even better, than girls do." He nodded his head, standing up a bit shyly. Now that he'd said it, the whole thing seemed a little silly - but he wasn't one to back down from something like this. "So, what do you think, Mr. Lee?"

Hyukjae leans back against his chair, listening to the squeaks of protest when his heart speeds up and chills run up his spine. The man's mind takes a nose dive into the gutter he's already shifting around in his seat restlessly. Donghae's stomach turns in knots as Hyukjae remained silent, hoping he hadn't just lost his job only ten minutes after getting it. He watches as the man mulled over his suggestion, looking a bit flushed in the face. With a light twist to his tie, he mulls on his offer, finding a kiss rather lacking despite the fact he was a man already in a relationship. 

Donghae resisted the urge to smile as Hyukjae's fingers loosened up his tie some.

It's not that he didn’t love Jessica enough to have sex with her... It was just that she was bitchy enough eighty five percent of the time he was around her and he could barely get a kiss in before she’s slapping him around and asking for more things. (It wasn’t always this bad but it consisted of this often.)

"Come here," Hyukjae says, motioning his hand over before clicking on the large phone set in front of him. He dials for his temporary assistant, Sungmin, and tells the rest of the people for the interview to head home since the job was already taken after all. (Enough with the foreshadow.) As soon as he was beckoned closer, Donghae rounded the desk and stood right beside Hyukjae's chair as the man called and cancelled the rest of the interviews. He heart leapt up in his throat, glad that Hyukjae wouldn't fire him after all and with another beckon for Donghae to come closer, Hyukjae hangs up and turns his chair so Donghae was before him.

"Please, call me Hyukjae for now. I see you're a bold man, Donghae. I didn’t think you'd propose something so-- audacious to your new boss."

Upon his words, Donghae gave a soft laugh, "Well... I'm not normally so bold, consider yourself lucky... But I do know what I want," He hummed, leaning down until his hands resting on the arms of Hyukjae's chair and their eyes were locked, "And that's... this." He leaned in and kissed Hyukjae's lips gently, coaxing him into leading the kiss.

Hyukjae's eyes are wide open, not shocked and not quite surprised either... Okay, maybe surprised but pleasantly so, which was so... odd, in his mind. His fists clench slightly on his dark gray slacks and he's closing his eyes, pushing back against the man whose lips were much thinner and harder than his own. Not mention chapped, but it was rather... endearing. In his thoughts, the worst he could make of this was how easy he could give into Donghae -- or well, Jessica walking in on them. But he found that highly unlikely since she was probably crying to her father at this point.

Hyukjae was a man that kept to himself and liked to stay that way. 

How could he give into someone so easily...? 

Especially on the day they've first met? Well hell, who killed the nerdy Lee Hyukjae and took over his body? 

Donghae starts to get a little off-put when Hyukjae does nothing with the kiss, simply sitting there in mild shock and suddenly Hyukjae's pulled from his thoughts when the man feels the other moving his lips harder, as if to push him into trying it out instead of just sitting there like a dumbbell. So he does. Lifting his arms up, Hyukjae is unsure where to place them at first before he's guided with his self-conscience to place them on Donghae's waist, pulling him closer and eventually making him sit on his lap. Donghae gasps into the kiss when pulled into Hyukjae's lap, not at all minding the sudden change.

Upon coaxing some more though, he finds that Hyukjae was slowly melting into the kiss, his hands now on his waist. Donghae had, had a couple of intimate encounters, but nothing too recently, which would explain how sensitive he was to every little puff of air on his face from Hyukjae's breathing to the gentle movements he made as he shifted in his chair. 

He wraps his arms around Hyukjae's neck to level himself on the man's lap, tilting his head to the side and kissing him back as slowly as he can. He isn't sure how far Hyukjae wanted to go, but he knew he wouldn't mind all the way - he was so hot and he could feel his pants tightening. Damn his oversensitivity to such mild touches. He couldn't help it though - even though he'd known the man for only a small window of less than an hour, he craved him.

He furrows his brows at the feeling of Donghae coming even closer, wrapping his arms around him as well and he's chuckling slightly at this point from the absurdity of the situation at hand. There's a heat in his belly, boiling ever so slowly yet so violently at the same time. Never had he felt something like this before and it was... rather refreshing.

Hyukjae felt very much alive right now. 

All this time he'd been pushed around by his girlfriend and her father, his mundane job and the same routine happening over and over again. It was tiring. But this... This thrill of kissing another man-- it felt so daring, so wrong yet so wonderfully right at the same time. Kissing Donghae lit a fire inside him that he wasn’t willing to put out anytime soon. 

Hyukjae kneads his spidery fingers against Donghae's hips, mentally taking note of how nice they felt under his hands. Fleshy yet hard, nothing like the soft fragile hips of a woman and somehow... He feels like he likes it a little more than he should. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, the heat of their tongues pushing and petting each other, or maybe it was the heat emanating from their obviously close contact-- and well, getting even closer with every puff of breath and every kiss.  Donghae’s fingers wound up in Hyukjae's hair, gently tugging his head back and nipping at his bottom lip. His stomach flip-flopped, a feeling that was all too familiar with the usual desire he had when he needed release.

The elder was getting excited at this point, too much, knowing that his pants are tight and his dick is throbbing within the confines of his boxer briefs and he wants nothing more than to just pop open his slacks and get himself off to the light moans coming from Donghae whenever his hands un-tuck that white shirt and his fingers are brushing over stiff nipples making him give out wet mewls. 

Donghae’s made aware of his position in Hyukjae's lap - straddling his thighs - when he feels his hand on his hips, squeezing gently. There's deep breath coming from him when they break apart and they're staring at each other; Hyukjae looking almost bewildered before he picks the slightly shorter man up and literally drops him on his desk, going right back to ravishing him.

Donghae already knew this would go far beyond a simple kiss and that wasn't a problem for him. He couldn't believe he was doing this - he was never this easy, but the man's lips on his and hands on his body made him realize that, for once, being easy wasn't a bad thing.

He gives a brief grin before closing his eyes when Hyukjae leans in again and begins kissing him with fervor, his own lips moving in time. Without a second thought on it, he leans back some and wraps his legs around Hyukjae's, hooking his knees around the man's thighs as he works his shirt upwards, his fingers feeling warm skin.

He's lost already, so soon yet in the back of his mind, he realized that this was something that was a long time coming. With Jessica never putting out, (what a vile word to use in his mind) he sexual drive was always quenched with his hand and a few videos at night. Hyukjae never complained though, respecting women for whom they were and never asked for more when Jessica said no. There's a sigh leaving his lips when cold hands start touching his warm chest that was bundled with at least two layers for the sake of professionalism, but now he's itching to get this clothing off and feel Donghae's chest against his. Wondering what it exactly felt like to have the man so intimately close to him.

However his mind wanders when their heated kiss becomes pants against the other's skin and he's licking down the man's neck, biting and sucking on the warm tan skin, leaving bright red love marks in his wake. While Donghae busies himself with nibbling on his ear, Hyukjae turns and reaches toward the phone again, calling Sungmin with much difficulty since he couldn’t exactly see the buttons from this angle. Sungmin picks up with a perky hello. 

"Cancel my meetings for the next hour and don’t let anyone inside. I have more important matters to attend to."

"Where is Donghae-sii? He hasn--"

"Never mind th-that," As soon as the kiss broke, Donghae lips were all over Hyukjae's neck, decorating his warm skin with love nips, making sure to leave little marks in his wake. He stopped himself from letting out a loud moan when he felt the man's lips on his own neck, the sensation of his teeth and saliva on his skin making him warmer. Hyukjae stutters when a particularly sensitive part of his lower ear was sucked on. 

"Just do what I say."

Donghae’s smirking a little deviously while sucking on his earlobe during the brief conversation. He was sure the young man was a bit concerned about the brief sentences, but he put it out of his mind for more important matters at hand.

Before they got right back into kissing, Donghae pulled his shirt open one button at the time, looking up at Hyukjae with a sly smile, knowing he was watching in anticipation. He yanked his shirt off and dropped it to the side, reaching out and pulling at Hyukjae's shirt, dropping his jacket off of his shoulders and then slowly tugging down the knot in his tie to loosen it. He looks up at him, hooking his finger on the loop and pulling him down to kiss him hard, biting gently at his lower lip.

What was this devilish fellow thinking of? It felt so much like a sin, to be lusting over a man like this and to crave his touch within the small time window of meeting him. He loved and also loathed the fact he was giving into Donghae so easily, much like how gravity did its mundane duty of keeping things to the ground. 

However, his mind was nowhere near leveled, because damn, he couldn’t think properly with those lips against his, on his skin, pulling back to see Donghae smirking at him like some kind of nymphomaniac while stripping himself of his top half, then quickly moving onto him.

Shedding the layers were an easy feat surprisingly enough and he's already removing his wife beater after Donghae's tugs him down with his tie. Their lips are already against each other, nipping, sucking, and licking-- pulling their lower lips with pearly whites.

Hyukjae pulls back to breath, un-doing his belt buckle with vibrating hands as he admires the man purposely writhing on his desk, showing off the muscles flexing underneath honey skin and the way Goosebumps were showing on his chest. Donghae continues to squirm on the desk, wanting to lean forward and help, but also admiring how sexy it was for the man to be towering over him with his hands still on the belt.  By the time they'd pulled away for a second time, Donghae was panting and tried to calm down his erratic heartbeat, his eyes gazing at Hyukjae's hands as he undid his belt.  

He moans softly and finally speaks to Donghae for the first time since their little make out session was started, "I... I can’t believe this," he scoffs with a chuckle while admiring just how handsome Donghae really was. With those brown locks, cute thin lips, those big eyes-- wow, he was perfect. Really perfect. 

"I didn’t think I could ever want a man so much before. Trust me, I thought I had a little confusing stage when I was a teen, but it never worked out. I think it's just you."

He looked up once he heard Hyukjae begin speaking, a frown on his lips at first and then smiling.

"I think I consider that a very nice compliment," He murmured, grinning some. He reached out and tugged Hyukjae to him by his belt loops, looking up at him for a few minutes before leaning forward and kissing the man's chest. He parted his lips against the warm, light toned skin, his hands resting at Hyukjae's waist while his lips kissing every inch of his chest. He flicked his tongue over one of the hardened nipples, his fingers digging into the man's hips to hold him still.

"Yes, by all means please consider that a compliment because damn, you're beautiful." Hyukjae nods, licking his lips when he's pulled close again. The older's breath is caught when Donghae decides to take a bold step with eye contact. Those eyes are wide and innocent looking, yet clouded over by obscene lust that neither of them could chase away since the moment that fire was lit between them.

Damn him-- damn himself to hell for falling into this! He still had Jessica... But she was buried far and deep within his mind and something told him there were no regrets to come from being with Donghae.

His mouth parts for a light breath before a moan escapes quickly at the feeling of Donghae working at his chest, it's low and feral and he's already tangling his fingers in brown locks as Donghae repeatedly kisses his pecs until he feels the shivers running down his spine. 

"Ah--!" He pants, just a little more loudly and Sungmin might just barge in-- so he bites his lip to keep himself quiet as Donghae works on his nipple. 

"I-I’m sensitive there," He says with a whisper, watching Donghae suck on the skin with fervor before unlatching his teeth to lick on the nub. Another moan escapes and his dick is already throbbing within the confines of his slacks.

Donghae was feeling quite proud of himself for reducing the once intimidating man to low grunt and soft moans. He enjoyed seeing him crumble with just soft kisses and touches (and perhaps some gentle biting); he was barely even trying to get the man hot -- he was only moving with instincts and needs. He wanted to tease Hyukjae, torture him with more kisses and touches until he got annoyed enough that the man would just push him against the desk and fuck him hard.

Though he was a little disturbed by his own needy thoughts, Donghae can't help but really hope that the man would ease the fire raging in the pit of his stomach branching out into his veins. He nips at Hyukjae's chest once more before pulling back and gazing up at him, leaning back into the man's hands in his hair, loving the sensation. "Mm... good...” Donghae mumbled lazily, shifting on the desk only to groan out as his hard on scrubbed against the inside of his boxers, the head already wetting them with precum.

He didn’t know whether Donghae's comment was directed at what he said or maybe it was because of his hands in his hair, pulling and kneading his scalp, but it didn’t really matter at the moment. His mind was clouded and filled with cotton as he pushed Donghae back a little to make him lay on the desk again, papers falling and pens as well and goes down to give him the same treatment to his chest that the latter did just moments ago and sucks lightly on his nipple. He nibbles on the nub and licks it, twisting the other one while his mouth while still occupied and grows bored when Donghae swells in his mouth on each side. 

He's a bit sore where Hyukjae was nipping and sucking on his nipples and skin, but he didn't mind so much - especially not when he felt the man's hot tongue delving into his navel. Hyukjae kisses around the toned skin, running his hands up his sides while moving even lower, stopping at his navel to dip his tongue inside and let his nose be tickled by the happy trail.

With a chuckle he starts unbuckling that man's pants while palming the front of his slacks, "Ah, you're really hard Donghae-ssi." He pulls down the pants and watches the baggy material slide down to his knees, smiling a little wider when seeing that little spot of pre-cum darken his underwear. "And very wet too."  He wiggles his hips to help the man in pulling down his pants, raising an eyebrow at his words and then giving a grin when he raised his knee and rubbing it hard against the man's crotch.

He then sinks his hands into Hyukjae's hair, twisting strands of it around his fingers and tugging as his back rises from and up into his mouth for more attention. He was in a state of awe by now – he’d never kissed and touched for this long, by now whoever his partner was usually had him flipped over and was already fucking him. (But he liked this too of course. Who wouldn’t though?)

Donghae’s pulled from his thoughts when he feels a hard pressure on his cock, his hips instantly rolling upwards, sitting up just slightly on his elbows to give Hyukjae a pleased smile.  "You're not much better there, Hyukjae-sshi..." He hums, pressing his knee to the sensitive spot once more.

There's a grunt leaving his lips when Donghae's knee finds itself snug between his legs and he's trying not to let his knees shake from the intensity of that pleasure that wasn’t being delivered by himself for once. 

"Don't get too cocky, Donghae-ssi," He says while pushing the leg down and hearing the man's heel click against his desk drawers. Hyukjae hooks a finger on the ends of it and pushes them right off, hearing each weight fall onto the carpeted flooring before practically ripping off those slacks that clung to his ankles at this point. When he feels his shoes pulled off, he wiggles his toes as the sudden cool air hit them and then shudders when air hits the flesh of his thighs and sensitive cock. He lets out a soft whine It was a bit odd to have Donghae's socks still on, but that throbbing cock left unveiled was much more interesting to him right now. He smirks down at his new secretary, something that he honestly didn’t do often, (he was a sweetheart after all, but then again, everyone had two sides to themselves.) 

"I’m still your boss after all."

Blowing his hair out of his face, Donghae chuckles, leaning his head back and smiling quite pleased. He didn't mind being called cocky – he’s considering it a compliment compared to other things he'd been called. looking up at Hyukjae when he finally finishes his words with a smirk, giving the man a raised eyebrow and a half smile, unable to resist that shiver that runs up his spine at the hint of authority Hyukjae was placing over him. 

"Boss, huh..?" Donghae shoots back, sitting up some and grabbing the man's belt buckle, undoing it with expertise and dropping the leather belt off to the side after yanking it out of the belt loops. "Show me then," He tilts his head, giving Hyukjae an innocent look.


	2. two

 

The clack of his leather belt hitting the floor was more than a turn on for him. It was a like a lever that kept going higher and higher and he wanted to stay on cloud nine. So far, it proved to be a much better place out of everything. 

 

"Don’t push your luck, Lee Donghae," He chuckles, a bit more darkly than before, and leans down to capture his lips yet again, pushing his tongue past those thin lips that were swollen already. Donghae lets out a snort at Hyukjae's words, pleased he was getting to him, though he had no intention of stopping his teasing. 

 

He honestly wanted to see how much Hyukjae would take, how long it would take for him to lift his legs onto his thin hips and slam into him - it was something of a game in his mind, something he made up on the spot. His eyes closes immediately when the man's kissing him again, winding his fingers back into his hair as he kisses him with as much intensity as his position allowed him. Hyukjae loves the taste of Donghae so far. It was fresh, quite refreshing in a sense-- but not quite minty or anything like that. It was like kissing him didn’t make him feel too hot and too gross, it was hard to explain, but kissing Donghae could go on for hours of the younger let him. He was just that intoxicating to him. 

 

With another smack to his lips, he hooks his fingers on Donghae's underwear and pulls it down, watching a hard cock bounce and hit his toned stomach before settling down. Donghae swallows hard when Hyukjae pulls away, the kiss knocking the breath out of him and he struggles to get it back while Hyukjae has fun pulling his boxers down. He lets out a half chuckle-half grunt when he feels his hard cock plop against his stomach, his eyes looking up at Hyukjae expectantly, a grin forming on his lips, "Are you going to finish undressing too?" He's holding his breath without knowing and pushes down the underwear, watching it plop to the floor before turning his attention back to Donghae squirming on his desk.

 

"Not yet," He says shortly before capturing Donghae's lips again, kissing him softly and petting his lips with his tongue before breaking off to pay attention to something that needed a little more coaxing. He leans down and gives a few feathery touches to Donghae's slightly trimmed pubic hair, finding it a bit of a turn on that he was able to tug at it a little to tease him before he takes a gentle hold of the base, fingers brushing over his balls. Donghae gives an instant pout at Hyukjae's words (that went ignored honestly); wanting to feel more of the man's skin, but that thought (and pout) flew out the window when he saw what Hyukjae was up to. He shuddered at the pulling on his pubic hair, glad that he'd decided to trim it last night before heading to bed.

 

"I've... I've never done anything like this before," he says while licking his lips, taking his eyes off the man's cock for only a second before giving it a couple pumps with smelting eye contact. "So I don’t know what I’m really doing to be honest. Just got to... keep the teeth out of the way, right?" With another nod, more to himself, he sticks his tongue out and rubs the head of Donghae's erection against the flat of his pink muscle, pulling back to smack his mouth a little for the taste and decides that it wasn’t as bad as he first thought it would be. 

 

He wiggled his hips some and then glanced back up at Hyukjae, smiling some at his nervousness as he spoke, a chuckle bubbling in his chest, "Yeah... no tee-ahh.." His words ended in a groan, the feeling of the hot, wet tongue on the sensitive flesh of his cock making it twitch and his hips gently press upwards.

 

Of course, it’s not like he'd never taken an experimental lick of his own release before, (damn his teenage curiosity when he was younger,) and it very much resembled his own, if not a little more bitter because Hyukjae had a knack for stuffing his face with candy.

 

Donghae scrunched his eyes closed only to open them briefly to see Hyukjae moving his lips to taste of his pre cum, a grunt leaving his lips. "Nn, fuck, Hyukjae..." He mumbled, dropping back onto the desk and sighing heavily; he hadn't expected the man to actually care about the taste - that was more of a turn on than he initially thought it would be.

 

Hyukjae mumbles something incoherent as he holds the cock's base firmly with his right hand, pressing his plush lips against the crown one more time before opening up a little and pushing it into his mouth, while of course, avoiding brushing his teeth against it before engulfing a little more. Inch by inch, he takes Donghae until he feels the head hit the back of his throat and he stops, breathing lightly through his nose before continuing while Donghae finds himself glancing down at Hyukjae as he takes the head of his cock into his mouth, his eyes wide in surprise at the sudden pressure. He never imagined the man would go to this length, but he was certainly enjoying it and he made a mental note to give him back the pleasure in full.

 

Hyukjae almost gags once, and swallows as a reflex but jolts when he hears Donghae let out a loud moan. Hyukjae nods mentally a bit to himself at this point, this must mean he was deep throating a man for the first time but also doing it correctly. With another forced swallow from his end, he starts humming and brushing his spidery fingers against warm skin, fluttering over his pubic hair and down to his balls.

 

As the man took him in more, his head falls back against the desk again, grunting in surprise when he manages to knock over the man's mug, glad it didn't break on the floor and alert anyone. It reminded him how dangerous this was - the door wasn't locked and Sungmin could pop in at any moment (most especially if an odd noise alerted him). 

 

His mind is brought back when he feels Hyukjae swallow around him yet again, moaning louder than he intended to allow, but the pleasure was too much. He isn't able to recover from the pleasure when he feels another swallow and then the man begins humming and touching him, causing his body to tremble and knees to clamp as he struggles to keep himself grounded somehow.

 

As soon as he felt the shaky movements from Donghae's end, he decides that it’s enough and gives his mouth a break; lifting his head up, he slurps over the head obscenely to catch any leftover drool and hums. There's a heavy breath leaving his lips after swallowing and he makes eye contact with Donghae, "S-Sorry," he apologizes, without a good reason and licks the side of his erection, trailing down until his tongue met Donghae balls and decides to suck one gently, licking and nibbling on the saggy skin before deciding to move a little lower, the heady smell making him moan at this point. 

 

Donghae shakes his head at the stuttered apology, his eyes squeezing shut when the pleasure is back once again with the man's mouth giving him more reason to moan out loud. He wiggles his hips when his balls are played with, lifting up on his elbows and sighing heavily, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched Hyukjae. Hyukjae still felt daring, more so than ever before, but stopped at the end of his sac, his fear taking over from this situation and does his best to calm himself despite how unsure he felt about this all. When the man suddenly pulls away, Donghae frowns at him, tilting his head as he carefully sits up completely.

 

He just... What the hell was he doing? He was basically cheating on Jessica. 

 

Hyukjae stands upright with a frown and feels something cold at the side of his mouth. He wipes at it with the back of his hand and is a little mortified upon realizing that it was Donghae's pre cum on his face. He shudders, turned on still, but guilty none the less.

 

He gazes up at the man, easily catching the guilt in his eyes. He grabs the man's belt loops; pulling him closer and tugging him down to gently kiss his lips. “You shouldn't feel guilty..." He hummed softly, one hand cupping his crotch, gently rubbing the clothed erection. "I-I know," he says with honesty. In all sense he knew he shouldn’t feel guilty. He raised an eyebrow at him, wondering inwardly if he should stop or continue on until the man couldn't take any more.

 

Jessica often treated him like dirt and used him for his money, while also having very odd stories as to where she'd been on days she would disappear. There was no doubt that she'd cheated more than once, knowing that she found her relationship with him to be more than casual for her to be doing these things behind his back. 

 

Hyukjae sighs and kisses Donghae with fervor, feeling a heavy weight on his chest only getting more acquainted inside him before pushing the man back down on the desk again, stripping himself of his underwear since Donghae's hand had the deviousness to remind him that he hadn’t given himself much attention so far. He pours his emotion into this and does his best to erase her from his mind, even if it was for the time being.

 

Donghae kisses the man back with as much passion as he was receiving, his hands finding their way into his hair and gently tugging. He knew Hyukjae still felt guilty and he couldn't blame him, but with a girlfriend like her, who needs a relationship? Donghae hadn't been in many committed relationships, but the ones he had before hadn't been worthwhile and, if anything, had ended in nothing but disaster and betrayal. 

 

Nonetheless, he shoved the thoughts away and gave into the kiss, letting Hyukjae control while his hands smoothed over his skin, feeling of how warm his skin already was. Hyukjae's skin was so much lighter than his own and so silky to the touch, he loved the feel of it underneath his fingertips as he caressed down his chest, finding his hardened nubs again and gently pinching them.

 

There's another soft moan leaving his lips and he decides that he's too impatient to just make out. How long had they been going at this now? He frowns against the other's lips and breaks off, worming away from the man's grip to grab the lotion he's never used on the corner of his desk near his lamp. He snorts at the dust on the bottle before pumping some of the flowery smelling liquid onto his finger and rubs them together, nodding to Donghae for what's to come. Donghae laughs as the flowery scent invades his nostrils, giving the man a simple shrug of his shoulder before closing his eyes and letting him do whatever he wished to his body. Normally, he didn't trust someone so quickly, but Hyukjae just seemed so trustworthy; he didn't have any qualms about giving into him. 

 

The man's hand snakes down while he kisses down his chest again, left hand stroking his thigh soothingly while his right hand began to curiously pad their lubed fingers against Donghae's entrance, trying to get him used to the feeling first before he tried anything else.

 

He hums softly and parts his thighs even more for Hyukjae, a shudder working up his spine when he feels that familiar sensation of moist fingers pressing at the sensitive ring of muscles, grunting softly at the teasing touch, wanting more from him.

 

"Mm, you don't have to go slow," Donghae mumbled, bending one arm behind his head while the other gently strokes through Hyukjae's hair, "I'm used to it - just hurry, I really need release..." He pouted some at the end, but waited for Hyukjae to take the next step, wondering if he would...

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, and I’m going to if you don’t let me prepare you properly." He says without thinking, pushing one finger in after realizing how odd his choice of words was. He sounded as if he was going to just eat Donghae up... Quite literally too. 

 

The first finger goes in quite easily, and then the second is pushed in with a little more effort, prompting a grunt from the man beneath him. He pump the two fingers out, curling them and stretching them apart to ready Donghae for bigger things to come. He lets out another shaky breath and pushes the third in, feeling Donghae almost immediately clench around him. "R-Relax Donghae, i can’t even move my fingers if you keep tightening up like that."

 

Donghae simply grunts in response, surprised he didn't just go for it like most would - then again, the man had surprised him everywhere else, why would this be different? He lays back and relaxes, moaning softly as he feels the man's long, thin fingers press into him. It stung a bit, which annoyed him - it really had been a while since his last time, so he was even more grateful to the man for going easy. He gasps out when he feels the third finger press in, clenching around it at first. Upon hearing Hyukjae's words though, he swallowed hard and relaxed himself, leaning his head back onto the desk and letting out a low sigh, bending one knee and propping his foot up on the desk to give the man more room to prepare him.

 

Tight, warm heat surrounds his fingers and he's shuddering lightly from the feeling. He wants to know what it feels like to have Donghae's walls wrapped around his dick, clenching and squeezing, spasming around his cock whenever his fingers curled just right against his prostate. 

 

"I-I," Hyukjae wants to speak out, quite minding the fact that this sex felt so mindless and casual, but finds himself at a loss for words. He literally met Donghae today, less than an hour ago and he already had three fingers up his ass and planning on shoving his dick in next. However, what the hell was he supposed to say? 

 

‘Hey, despite that fact I have my fingers up your ass, what's your favorite color? Do you like long walks on the beach? ‘He mentally face palms as he pulls his fingers out, collapsing on his office chair before crooking one finger at his new secretary, beckoning him forward. 

 

Donghae lets out a soft sigh when he feels Hyukjae's fingers pull out of him, clenching tightly around nothing as he slowly sits up and exhales hard. He chews on his bottom lip as he watches his new boss fall back into his chair and crooks a finger at him, raising an eyebrow slowly before hopping off the desk.

 

"I've never done it in an office chair..." He muses, carefully sinking into the man's lap, feeling his cock against the crevice of his cheeks, smirking at him some. "It'll be fun, mm?" He hums, leaning in and kissing Hyukjae's lips slowly while he rolls his hips back, teasing the man's shaft with the movement and warm flesh before carefully lifting up. Hyukjae kisses him lightly before pressing his lips harder and harder against him, until they were doing nothing but smacking their mouths together with wet noises, trying to avoid their teeth from clacking against each other as things got more heated. He reaches down between them and strokes the man's cock slowly, rubbing his pre cum along the length while looking right into Hyukjae eyes, giving him a slight smirk.

 

He moans a little bit at the friction he was suddenly receiving on his dick, more than relieved because he'd been pleasuring Donghae all this time, (He was more of a giver than a receiver, in all senses actually.) and growls at Donghae's teasing actions.  

 

"S-Shit, you're going to make me cum before i even get to fuck you Donghae..." He says while capturing his lips again, unable to get enough that wonderful taste that was only this man. Donghae gives back each kiss, happily participating in the numerous lip smacks, licking across Hyukjae's bottom lip several times and tugging with his teeth too. He loved that the man's lips were swollen from their kisses, of course he was sure his own were just as swollen - probably more, giving Hyukjae was intent on being firm with his lips.

 

There's a groan leaving his lips before he makes Donghae hold still by gripping his hips tightly and holding the base of his cock steady, positioning the head before gently sliding the man down.

 

Giving a grin of satisfaction at Hyukjae's words, he moves to give the man room to do what he needed to. He shudders when he feels Hyukjae's hands on his hips, knowing what was coming next. The first push inside of him stung and he clenched some in surprise at just how wide the man's dick was, but he got over it quickly and slowly lowered himself down more, groaning softly. He leaned forward and sighed into Hyukjae's ear as he stretched around his cock, spasming around him at the pleasure racing up his back.

 

The first few seconds that passed by were the most pleasurable before the rest turned to complete hell for him. Donghae was so tight and hot, shifting and clenching ever so slightly and unknowingly doing things to him that made him almost lose control many times as he slowly adjusts to the girth. Hyukjae wants to just pull out and thrust back in at this point, unsatisfied that this his dick was inside him to the very hilt; Donghae's entrance stretched over his base delightfully so. He kneads the man's hip for a sense of comfort, more for himself than the other, and kisses along his neck.

 

Donghae tilts his head back to let the man have room to kiss his neck, enjoying the little fluttering of his lips against his skin. His hands rested on Hyukjae's shoulders, gently squeezing and rubbing the moistening flesh. He breathes in deep, wishing the man would just move already, but also hoping he didn't - he loved the feeling of being completely filled. It'd been way too long since his last time so he wanted to enjoy this as long as he possibly could. Unfortunately, the sensation of the man's dick throbbing inside of him, made him grumble softly, "Mm... move please...” He gently rolls his hips, hoping to prompt the man to move some.

 

Hyukjae gripped Donghae's hips hard when Donghae rolled back onto his cock, every nerve ending shattering slowly as he struggled to keep himself sane. What this man was doing to his body was unethical - he should be pushing him away and fighting against the feelings because they weren't right to be feeling with another person other than his girlfriend... but Donghae had a point. She wasn't a very good girlfriend and it wasn't like she would ever find out about this. He pushed those thoughts away when Donghae clenched around him, reminding him that he hadn't had any kind of relief from his erection. He grabs Donghae's hips firmly once more and begins thrusting up slowly, grunting when Donghae helped out and grabbed the back of the office chair for leverage as he began bouncing on his lap.

 

They struggled to keep their voices down, lips tangling and teeth clacking together as their hips moved in synch. At one point, Donghae fingers found their way into Hyukjae hair and began tugging with each move of his hips, which only served to turn Hyukjae on more and he rewarded him with faster movements, their hips moving quickly now as their neared their release. Hyukjae's hands roamed over Donghae's torso, fingers pinching his pebbled nipples and raking his nails down the man's stomach, loving the feel of it as his skin quivered in pleasure. Finally, he wrapped his warm hand around Donghae's dick, stroking the shaft while his thumb rubbed over the tip firmly.

 

Upon feeling the man's hand on him, Donghae grabbed the back of the chair again and leaned back to angle their thrusting a bit different, dropping onto Hyukjae's dick with wild abandon, his head leaned back as he neared climax. He let out a low groan of pleasure and then Hyukjae's name in a whispered breath as he came hard, coating the man's hand and stomach with his seed while he clenched and spasmed around the man's shaft buried inside of him. Hyukjae came not long after, unable to hold it together after feeling Donghae's tight heat squeezing around him.

 

They both collapsed against the chair, careful not to put too much pressure on the back so it didn't tip backwards. They kissed lazily, Donghae initiating it cautiously, unsure if the man would want to kiss after having sex - it was only supposed to be sex anyways - it wasn't like they were a couple.

 

What was this feeling boiling inside of him?

 

Hyukjae didn’t know if it was good or bad honestly, just knowing that there was this dementing ball of emotions building within his very core, but hell, he didn’t know what to do with it. It was done and over with, now he was basically swapping saliva with a man he met less than an hour ago, had sex with and is also his new secretary as well but he couldn’t find bring himself to stop. 

 

It took a lot of self-control and mental protesting before he was able to even break the kiss and help Donghae up and off him, feeling his flaccid member slip right out of him. Hyukjae pulls the condom off and ties the end with a grimace, not from disgust, just the fact the he didn’t feel shameful about these sinful acts and knew that he shouldn’t have done in the first place. 

 

With no words exchanged, he helps Donghae clean up, wiping up the remnants of cum on their bodies and re-dressing to their appropriate attire for work and he sits back down into his chair, fully dressed while Donghae is still buttoning up his shirt. Donghae's eerily quiet as he redresses, counting each button mentally, so he didn't miss any and cause any kind of suspicion. 

 

A call sounds in the office and sings loudly before Hyukjae picks it up, hearing Sungmin frantically speaking of missed meetings and many calls from his girlfriend. When Hyukjae answers the phone and he hears Sungmin speaking frantically while Donghae gives a soft laugh and turns to Hyukjae, now fully dressed. He face palms mentally and realized that he had thrown his phone somewhere after Donghae's intriguing conversation and proposal, and promptly ignored his raging girlfriend.

 

"Uh... Thank you. ...For that. I guess. I’ll call you later-- for work I mean, and you can start as soon as possible."

 

He shrugs a bit at Hyukjae's words and nods his head, "Alright... I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning then," Upon the look of surprise on Hyukjae's face, Donghae laughs and explains, "I want to start as soon as possible. I need the money," He nods his head and shrugs once more, grabbing his coat and slinging it on before humming. 

 

"You might want to spray the office with something. It smells like sex," He gives Hyukjae that sweet smile before exiting the room, giving Sungmin a gentle bow and then quickly leaving before causing a scene in some way.

 

Hyukjae clears his throat while his ears redden, not realizing there's any smell because he'd been in the office for a while to even notice it. There was some air freshener in the employee restroom down the hall... He'd probably have to avoid everyone's gazes and fix himself up while also grabbing that. With a slight awkward wave, he waits until Donghae has left his office for a bit before even trying to step outside, but when he did, he was met face to face with an angry looking Sungmin. His arms were crossed, his brows furrowed and his thin lips pulled all the way down.

 

"I know what you were doing in there."

 

"I-...I don’t know what you're talking about." Hyukjae says while quickly closing the door behind him, running a hand through his brown hair as he gulped then pulled at his suddenly tight collar.

 

Sungmin furrows his brows deeper (if that was even possible,) and squints his eyes before stomping off, leaving Hyukjae with his heart bouncing in his ribcage. He holds his chest for dear life before nearly sprinting to the restroom down the hall.

 

It had been about a month and a half that Donghae had been working for Hyukjae as his secretary. It was awkward for a little while but after that first encounter, they'd had many more little meetings - a little more discreetly this time and careful not to alert anyone of what they were doing. With Donghae as Hyukjae's secretary though, there was no need for Sungmin on the floor with them, so they had the whole area to their selves for most of the day. 

 

But something had been bothering Donghae for a few days - he'd come down with something or another and had begun getting nauseated at little things. It'd gotten more often as the days went on and he'd even stopped allowed Hyukjae near him for fear it was contagious (the last thing they needed was trying to explain how Hyukjae got a stomach virus from his secretary, right?)

 

Donghae hadn't thrown up yet, though he was sure he would feel better if he did, but even at that, there was barely anything to come out - he couldn't hardly eat. Everything he cooked or even smelled, made him sicker and he just pushed it away and went without. He was beginning to get a little worried, but he hid it as best he could, deciding to work on paperwork to keep his mind occupied in the office.

 

However, it was confusing to Hyukjae for the most part, doing something that in his heart, he knew it was wrong but couldn’t bring himself to stop-- those stolen kisses that he had with Donghae, the tight hugs and squeezes while no one was looking, even to the late nights or early mornings where they would indulge in the fact that they  _ could _ have intimacy undisturbed. 

 

It gave him a sense of power, but his guilt was also getting worse when he wasn’t with Donghae and was greeted by his normally snappy girlfriend. Recently, Jessica had turned over a new leaf when he threatened (for the first time since being with her) to break up if she didn’t try to behave herself. Hyukjae thought of it more as another way to break clean of her without telling that he was cheating... But Jessica really seemed to have improved and that made him happy as well. 

 

...And confused even more.

 

Donghae minds his own business and works diligently on paperwork, frowning at the amount of it. It seemed some company wanted to take up some business with this one and now it just doubled everything - Donghae sighs and shakes his head. His paperwork was bad, but he was sure Hyukjae's was a lot worse. He looks longingly at the man's door, wishing he could sneak in and steal a kiss, but what if what he had was contagious? He couldn't risk it, not even a little, and so he returns to paperwork, rubbing at his churning stomach gently. He was hungry, yet nauseated at the same time- he hated it. 

 

He was resting his head on his desk after finishing a long questionnaire at this point when his stomach decides to clench and  he heaves, a hand coming up and slapping over his mouth. 

 

Hyukjae taps his pen on his wooden desk and mumbles something incoherent. He hated all this paper work his company had dumped on him recently. Pressing the button on the office phone, he pushes down and waits for Donghae to answer, but a chocked groan comes first before his usual greeting. "Donghae? What's wrong?"

 

As he recovered from that, he starts giving another groan before saying in a strained voice, "Hello, Hyukjae-ah~"

 

Hyukjae frowns deeply at Donghae's strained voice, little pieces coming together in his mind. Lately Donghae had been less affectionate with him and unwilling to share kisses or even hug. It’s not that he minded too much... But he knew that his secretary was more of an affectionate person and constantly needed the attention. This was just the final straw for him when it came to it. Something had to be wrong. 

 

He calls Donghae in and in less than a minute and Donghae steps into his office and closes the door. "What is wrong? Are you sick or something?" Hyukjae starts, worry lacing his voice. Sexual partners or not, he still cared for his workers deeply. He still remembered when he got onto Sungmin's ass for coming in with a cold once before. Donghae was dreading this - he'd been unable to keep up his charade of feeling 100% healthy for long and now Hyukjae was onto him. He sighed heavily and stepped into his office, closing the door behind him and was instantly bombarded with questions.

 

"Why aren’t you at home resting?"

 

He leaned against the door as another wave of nausea hit him (at the worst times!), staring at the floor and swallowing hard to keep his stomach from turning on him. "I-I'm okay," He replied, not looking at Hyukjae and cursing his stuttering. Hyukjae immediately stands from his seat behind the desk and rushes to Donghae's side when he sees him towering over. "What the hell! You should be home right now, not here." Though he knew the second he said it, that Hyukjae didn't believe him as he responded with a grunt. 

 

"It's just... I'm a little nauseated - that's all, honestly," Donghae nodded his head, chancing to look up this time to give Hyukjae a slight smile. He wasn't lying... but he wasn't telling the whole truth either - he'd been constantly nauseated for days and had barely eaten enough to feed a baby bird.

 

He leads him to the visitor couch in his office and makes him sit. Donghae lets Hyukjae sit him on the couch, too weak to really fight back. He sighs heavily, leaning back on the couch for a bit before he begins shaking his head at everything Hyukjae said next.

 

"I should call a cab for you or something. I can finish the paperwork myself on this case; it isn’t too hard from what I see-- Just tedious. Sungmin is working the night shift so he can take over for what you didn’t finish today." Hyukjae babbles while looking through the plastic covered company phonebook, trying to get the usual taxi service they always used. He thanked himself that he had his own car-- but not everyone did. 

 

"No, please - I'm alright to work," He protests, but he knows he can't work like he is, though Donghae doesn't want to go home either - he'd be alone then and he hated that worse than being sick. Donghae summons the strength to stand up and rest a hand over the entry Hyukjae was on in the phonebook. "I promise... I'll go to the hospital after work, okay? It's just a couple more hours," He murmurs, his voice weaker now that he's exerted his body enough. This was really the longest he'd stood up all day (since he mostly worked while sitting down) and he felt a little wobbly, but he tried his best not to show it. He didn't want to worry Hyukjae - he had enough to worry about with work and keeping his girlfriend from knowing about their affair, he didn't want him to worry about his well-being.

 

Hyukjae shakes his head and sighs, "Look, I don’t think you can make it till tonight when the shift is over, I think you should head home." His word was final and there was nothing stopping him at this point to get Donghae home safe and sound. With a frustrated sigh at the booklet of phone numbers before him, he closes it and tosses it onto his smaller connected desk before briskly walking out of his office to find another worker that could find him the taxi service the company used. He sticks his head out of the door and points a finger at Donghae with a frown. "Stay here and don’t you dare touch another document." 

 

Donghae only grunts at Hyukjae's words, plopping down onto the sofa once more and groaning. He rubs his stomach and swallows again, trying to keep his stomach calm. He quivers as he blows out a deep breath, looking all around the office to keep himself distracted while he waited for Hyukjae. He wasn't sure if he'd have the strength to get back up to even get to the taxi, but he kept that little bit of hope that he would be able to. He covers his face with his hands, his face warm and eyes stinging with unshed tears. He was sick of feeling like this, he wanted it to end - Donghae was so scared there was something really wrong with him, but he was even more scared to find it out for sure. He hoped he was able to hold it together long enough that Hyukjae didn't see him break down…

 

He's down the hall and past several cubicles at this point, none of them really knowing which was which because apparently-- most of the workers that were in today had their own cars for transportation. He sighs and curses under his breath for such rotten luck while taking long strides back to his office where he hoped Donghae was still resting at and glares at the watch on his wrist. If he dropped Donghae off at his house, he would be able to make it back before Sungmin got here for his shift and he would be able to beg said man to help with his paperwork. Maybe even bring in Donghee to finish some easier files so it wouldn’t be so hard on the two of them. 

 

Hyukjae opens his office door again and is surprised at Donghae wincing while holding himself tight. Just how bad was this? Donghae lets out a stuttering breath when he hears the door open, biting the inside of his cheek hard to stave off the tears. "How about I just take you to the hospital now?"

 

Upon hearing Hyukjae's worried voice, Donghae peels his hands away from his face (glad the heat from his hands have made his face red instead of alerting Hyukjae to how red his face was from almost crying). He grunts softly and slowly sits up straighter, putting on a poker face (and failing) as he stands. 

 

"It's alright... Just take me home, okay? Let me grab my stuff from my desk..." He gives a slight smile as he walks slowly around Hyukjae to his desk in the main room, hoping to get his things and just convince the man to take him home - he didn't want him to worry any more than he already was.

 

Hyukjae literally narrows his eyes at Donghae's flushed skin and nods, letting Donghae do as he pleased and let him gather his things. Donghae was glad that Hyukjae hadn't given him any grief about just taking him home; exiting the man's office feeling a bit better that he wasn't being too much of a burden.

 

This gave him a little moment to himself as he scurried back to his desk and grabbed his iPhone, keys and wallet just like any other time he was leaving the building. His stomach suddenly growls and he regrets ever thinking that he could skip lunch today. With a sigh he turns off his lamp and exits his office, closing the door gently and calling for Donghae. 

 

"I still think I should take you to the hospital first. Why won’t you go? It’s better than being alone at home, not knowing what’s wrong. Or do you already know what's wrong?" He pushes for an answer, worry clouding his sense of respect for Donghae's privacy.

 

Donghae finishes packing up his backpack and slings it over his shoulder when Hyukjae walked out with his keys in his hands. At first Donghae smiled, but then Hyukjae mentioned taking him to the hospital again and he groaned. "Hyukjae - if you do that, rumors are going to start! Don't you remember how hard it was to convince Sungmin that we didn't do anything that day he almost caught us!?" He grunted, leaning against his desk, "How many bosses take their sick secretaries to the doctor? It's going to look suspicious - I don't want to cause you any more problems, Hyukjae..."

 

Hyukjae snorts aloud and crosses his arms with a frown. "Even if Sungmin is suspecting us, what will he do or say? Either way I am his boss, his superior, and also his friend-- do you think he'll run off and tell Jessica or something?" He stops and sighs mid-sentence when he realizes what exactly he's saying aloud. "...Either way, it’s none of his business, and Jessica's been too busy shopping her way through my savings to realize anything is going on between us. Sungmin also hates her with a passion." Hyukjae's eyes lid a bit as he thinks of a good word to use. "...Fu-Fuck buddies..." (Was that even the right word to use here?) "Or not, you're still my friend above this all. We eat, work, and talk everyday so what's the big deal?"

 

Donghae groans softly, knowing he's lost - he couldn't convince Hyukjae otherwise. He sighs softly and nods, "Alright... alright... let's just go then and get it over with..." He nodded his head again and opens the door slowly walking out. About that time though, a caterer who brings some of the people on their floor lunch came by with strong smelling food and Donghae's stomach curled almost instantly, making him gag. The younger man drops his bag and dashes towards the bathroom, a hand clapped over his mouth. Hyukjae barely blinks once when his stomach growls at the scent before Donghae literally throws his bag and scrambles to the employee restrooms, hand over his mouth and eyes wide with panic. He shouts his name and picks up the backpack, running after Donghae as soon as he gathered his things again and chased him down the hall, but he came to a halt when he heard his secretary coughing and heaving almost immediately after entering the restroom. 

 

Once inside, he fell to his knees in front of the toilet and dry heaved until his eyes were watery, he was sweating and his nose was running. But nothing came up because there was nothing to come up for he hadn’t eaten- he felt like shit all over again.

 

The workers crowd the restroom to see what the fuss was about and he shoos them away quickly however, not accepting any help before pulling at the paper towels and dropping his sack near the sink to approach Donghae from behind, cooing at him. Donghae jumps when he hears the door open relieved when he hears Hyukjae shooing off the other workers. He hadn't meant to make a scene, but he had to get to the bathroom.  "Jeez... I’m sorry, I’m really sorry," he says while patting the other's back, trying to wipe his face from the odd angle.

 

He sighed shakily when Hyukjae dabs at his face with dry paper towels, instantly turning his head and sniffling, laughing humorlessly, "It's not your fault..." He swallowed and sighed heavily, leaning his head against his arm which rest over to the toilet bowl. "I'm sick of being sick," He whispered softly, his eyes watering again and stomach still churning unpleasantly. "Does that even make sense? I don't understand what's going on...."

 

"Well it’s obvious you're sick," Hyukjae says with a nod, tugging at Donghae's arm to get him up, "But you can’t stay here. No matter how clean the janitors keep this place here, this restroom is still dirty and you shouldn’t be leaning against a toilet bowl." He scolds and forces Donghae up, continuing to wipe his tears with the paper towels before ushering him to wash his face at the sink. Once Donghae exited the stall, Hyukjae uses the same hand with the towels to press down at the switch to flush the toilet. Curse his obsession with keeping clean, but he had to! 

 

After finishing up, he throws away the towels and picks up the bag again and waves Donghae over to touch his forehead. Donghae smiled faintly at how caring Hyukjae was, inwardly cursing himself for the light blush that took over his cheeks as he leaned over and finished washing his face. Once he was done, he dried his skin off and turned to Hyukjae, glad his blush was gone when the man checked for a fever. 

 

"...The weird thing is that you don't have a fever or anything. Maybe it’s a stomach virus? Either way, we need to head to the hospital. This is the last straw."

 

"No... I haven't had a temperature this whole time... I don't know what it is..." He grunted before pulling open the door and letting Hyukjae lead him out of the bathroom. "Just drop me off there okay? You have a lot of work... I'll call to let you know what's going on..." Donghae reasoned, nodding his head some and he reached to take his bag from Hyukjae.

 

"Would you stop worrying about me for like 5 seconds and worry about your own health? You're just as important here in the company as I am and you're an important friend of mine as well." He nods while walking down the hall, glaring at the men and women whispering nothings under their breath. The worst part about working in an office like this was that rumors spread like wildfire since it was the only interesting thing in their damn lives.

 

Hyukjae punches the elevator button and waits patiently while thinking of what could possibly be making Donghae feel like this. His stomach drops when he thinks it could be a sexual transferred disease but-- then again... He was clean and Donghae said he was too. That's why they refrained from condoms. Maximum pleasure during sex or not, they'd rather be safe and that's what they agreed on from the start.

 

Donghae unconsciously leans against Hyukjae as they wait for the elevator, his eyes too tired to stay open. His stomach felt hollow yet he felt heavy, like he was dead weight because he didn't have the strength to do anything. He heaved again slightly, but nothing came up, not even a bit of saliva. He whimpers and was about to start complaining when the door finally opened and they were walking into the elevator. He clung to the side, his stomach drooping when the elevator moved down. Donghae didn't want to feel like this anymore - maybe they'd give him something at the hospital that would stop this nausea long enough for him to actually eat enough to actually throw up properly (not that he wanted to, but it'd beat dry heaving by a long shot).

 

Hyukjae's grip around Donghae's waist does not falter even when the latter notices it a little later, the elevator doors open and he continues to guide Donghae out and into the underground garage of the company. Even if there were people around, he still wouldn’t have let Donghae sneak away from his hold. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and clicks on the button, hearing the high chirp of his car and pointing to Donghae which one it was. "The black one," he says while turning his head slightly, panic rising on his features when he sees Donghae looking so incredibly tired. Once they were at his car, he sets down the back and opens the car door, pushing the seat back down and making Donghae lie down on the passenger side. "Just lay here, I’ll put up everything." Hyukjae says with a node before closing the door.

 

Donghae sighs softly as he settles into the seat, frowning as Hyukjae fretted over him a bit more before putting their bags in the backseat and climbing into the driver's side. Donghae closes his eyes and grunts when he feels the car start and then pull out of the parking lot. He grabs the arm rest of the seat he's in and squeezes it. Since when does he have motion sickness? Oh jeez, he curses under his breath and squeezes his eyes shut and swallows hard, hoping this trip was a quick one - he wasn't sure if he could go through too many stop lights without wanting to open the car door and dry heave again.

 

This was just seriously too much for him.


	3. three

They arrive at the hospital without encountering any other problems other than a gloomy sky that was smudged dark gray at the point. It sprinkled a bit as they walked into the small waiting room of the hospital, many seats already taken and a few people stood while filling out papers on clipboards. Hyukjae nods to him once before taking off to the desk and signing Donghae in while the younger shuffles around to look for a spot to sit at. 

 

“You alright?” Hyukjae returns while rushing the hair out of his eyes and annoyed that it sprinkled since it didn’t really wet his hair but didn’t really keep it dry either. The moisture was lingering on his strands. 

 

“Yeah I am. Is the wait going to be long?” He asks a little too hopefully and Hyukjae nearly glares at him. 

 

“You’re not backing out of this, we’re already here.” Hyukjae sighs and hands him his coat when the brunette shivers a bit. “I’m serious. You should have already been to the doctor days ago, not when you’re like this—nearly collapsing and all.” 

 

“I am not.” Donghae pouts back and looks around before speaking in a small voice while fiddling with the ends of the jacket that were draped over his body. “Are you going to come in with me?”

 

Hyukjae looks at him, indifferent at the moment. “What, why? I’m not family or kin. I don’t think they would even let me.”

 

“Oh,” Donghae sounds aloud, not much emotion in his voice. “I didn’t think of that.”

 

They waited for more than thirty minutes, passing time by holding hands discreetly when Donghae shifted and groaned in his seat from the waves of nausea that felt like death to him. He didn’t think he would make it another ten minutes before a nurse called for him, her scrubs large and baggy over her small frame and he looks over to Hyukjae who had an expectant look on his face.

 

Donghae was more disappointed when he found out he'd have to be alone since Hyukjae didn’t seem to be budging about it, but he took a deep breath and followed the nurse, looking back at Hyukjae once more before the doors closed behind him. In one of the outpatient rooms, the process of discovering what was going on with him took a little while and Donghae was afraid that Hyukjae would've left already, though he didn't blame him. Who would want to wait around several hours for him when he could easily grab a bus home? He got lost in his thoughts, but obeyed each of the instructions the nurses and doctor gave him - letting them run tests of all kinds of him. Nothing concluded anything... until the urine sample came back.

 

Donghae was pregnant.

 

When he walked back into the lobby, his gaze was cast down, staring at the prescription for nausea pills in his hand. How could this happen to him? Him - pregnant? It seemed so surreal...

 

Donghae sees Hyukjae made use of this time when he finally entered the doors and left him alone out at the waiting room, by using his phone he uses the smart tool as a make shift work office as he checks his emails, messages and other things he needed to reply to during the day. He was still too scared to approach him so he sits near the counter of the check in area, watching Hyukjae with tired eyes.

 

The man at least makes four calls after replying, visiting phone sites and discussing finances and other investments that he would usually speak of when he was in his disclosed room, but he didn’t really have a choice.

 

After that, Hyukjae finally checks the dreaded message that had beeped earlier and sees that it's none other than Jessica asking where he was. There was a brief exchange from them before he brushed her off.

 

**Jess**

**[Text]** Where are you? I went to visit you in your office and you weren’t there.

 

**Me:**

**[Text]** I had to give a coworker a ride. He was sick.

 

**Jess:**

**[Text]** Since when did you give free rides like that? Why aren’t you sending him on a bus?

 

**Me:**

**[Text]** I just said he was sick.

 

Her annoyed reply was enough to irritate him into refusing to send another message and puts away the cellular device when he sees Donghae coming right out of an blind area. Hyukjae stands and his back pops and a relieved comes from him as he sprints up. "Everything ok? It was nothing like i said right?" He grins, "Just a bug."

 

Donghae doesn't say anything at first; he doesn't even look at Hyukjae for a few minutes, inwardly gathering his thoughts. He knew who the father was - it could be no other than Hyukjae. He hadn't been with anyone else in a while... He was scared how the man would take this, but it needed to be said. He grabbed Hyukjae's hand and pulled him out of the hospital, quite glad he'd gotten some of his strength back due to the fluids and medication they gave him through IV. 

 

Hyukjae definitely takes notice of how Donghae's grip seemed much stronger than before and he's happy that he was able to convince the younger to go to the hospital today. He holds onto his phone tightly until Donghae's panicked expression sent shocks of worry up his spine and he creens to listen to what he has to say.

 

"Hyukjae... it is something serious... something that may... cause a lot of problems - especially in the near future," Donghae begins once they're outside and alone.

 

"What are you talking about?" He starts, slipping back on his jacket once he pulled his arm back from his secretary. Hyukjae didn’t even get a chance to tuck his phone away into his pocket since Donghae already had him out the doors in seconds. "...Wait," he stops, wide eyed, "Don’t tell me."

 

"Is... it a sexually transmitted disease? Is that is it? How bad is it? What is it?"

 

Donghae's body shook as he struggled with the right words, almost wanting to laugh at Hyukjae - he would almost take an STD over this. He rubs his face hard and takes a deep breath before dropping his hands and staring into Hyukjae's eyes, his own dead serious. "Hyukjae... it's not a disease...." He murmured, "However much I wish that were the case... in reality, Hyukjae," He shivered and hoped Hyukjae didn't blow up at him. "I'm pregnant, Hyukjae. What I've been going through is morning sickness...."

 

There's a falter in his breath when that word... Pregnant.... rings in his ears and the world; it just kinda stops around him. His breath slows, his sense of time slows, everything around his just moves sluggishly until he lets out that breath he'd been holding for a while. "I-I’m," he starts, rather unable to articulate anything. His hands shake a little and he almost drops his keys. Cold, screeching fear sets in his stomach before it's gone in seconds, replaced by something light yet heavy. It fluttered within him and exploded, coating his whole clouded mind with nothing but bright colors of hope. 

 

"Oh my fuck," He whispers harshly, hands going to grab Donghae's, "You mean I’m going to be a dad?" Hyukjae's whole mouth stretches as far as possible, gums pink and pearly whites showing through crinkled eyes. "You hear that?" He says while turning to a couple who was walking in with a child of their own, they were about seven or so and rather startled at the moment. "I’m going to be a dad!"

 

Donghae flinches when Hyukjae's expression goes blank, as if his mind can't process the word pregnant and its meaning. He almost backs away from him - at least he'd get a good running start, right? He wasn't expecting for Hyukjae to break out the biggest grin he'd ever seen on the man and begin bouncing around some and shouting out that he was going to be a dad. If Donghae's mind wasn't obscured with more pressing matters, he'd have been happy with Hyukjae - he'd dreamed of being in love and having a child with the love of his life. Only two things were missing - being in love and the love of his life considering Hyukjae wasn't exactly his to have and he doubted the man loved him.

 

"Hy-Hyukjae! Calm down..." Donghae half shouts, dropping his head before rubbing his temples. "Do you not understand what this means?" He questioned, his expression falling more with the passing seconds. He couldn't have this baby - he would tarnish Hyukjae's reputation and who knows what Jessica would do to him? Hyukjae didn't even love him! And when the hell was he a ‘carrier’? Why didn’t he know of this before? The doctor told him he’d be briefed during his next checkup, but fuck, it was so sudden.

 

W-What?" Hyukjae turns to Donghae, smile faltering only for a second, hope still lingering in him. "Yes, i know what the hell this means. It means that you're pregnant, it means that you're going to have a baby, it means that I’m going to take responsibility and be a dad," He nods frantically. "Do you think I’m not going to or something? I’m not that type of man." Hyukjae nearly shouts before calming himself, hands still jittering at the thought. 

 

Hyukjae was twenty six, nearly a month away from turning twenty seven; his life was in order. He had plenty of money to live on and more, he had a steady job, he was due for a promotion within the end of the year and he knew his dream was to have a wonderful, loving family. Of course, with Donghae in the picture that could happen easily. Quite literally, he had half a mind to just call Jessica already, shove it in her face and tell her to fuck off for good. It’s not like Donghae was some asshole in it for the money, the status; he got to know Donghae well over these months and could easily fall for him. Where was the bad side in this?

 

Unless it was the fact that Donghae didn’t want to be with him…?

 

Donghae shakes his head, leaning against a pillar and sighing heavily, "No, of course I don't think you're that kind of man... I know you're not," He mumbles softly, thinking on how careful and considerate Hyukjae always was with him. That kind of man isn't a man who abandons his child. 

 

He lowers his gaze and shakes his head, "What I mean is... if it comes out you were with me when you had Jessica, things aren't going to be easy for you... Didn't you say Jessica's dad was a really powerful man? You could lose your job or your house - hell, maybe even you fucking life!" Donghae whispers desperately, not wanting Hyukjae to make the mistake he was sure he'd make soon enough - break up with Jessica. For what reason?  To be with him – no, to be a father and nothing more.

 

The hurt in his eyes does not fail to show through and the initial excitement drains through his feet from where he stood. Is this... Really what Donghae was thinking of all things? Not that there was a life form floating within his abdomen, but what would come of Jessica finding out? It’s not that he didn’t think if it, but just how long had he been stretching it with her now? How long before they finally admit that the flame of when they first met was long gone, and there was nothing left to re-kindle if save for more money being spent. Well on her end that might have been enough… but not him. 

 

Donghae was kind; handsome, caring, sweet and you could just get sucked into the smile that he flashed at anyone no matter how bad he was feeling on the inside. Sure they'd met for only a few months, about four? Maybe three? Ah, who cared? It was easy to get lost in time with Donghae and he knew for sure it would be even easier to fall for him.

 

Hyukjae's voice is quiet when his gaze meets his shoes. "... There... Has to be something more to us," he starts; did Donghae not recall those moments they were together? From where Donghae came to his house to eat, to play, to cuddle, have sex, sleep in each other's arms and leave in the morning with him to work? The only difference was that they entered at different times. Why were they different from any other couple? "You must see it... Somewhere."

 

Donghae huffs softly, instantly regretting his words when he sees all that hope and happiness slide from Hyukjae's face and eyes. He wants to put it back, he wants to see that gummy smile and bright, sparkling in his eyes again - but he didn't deserve to. He'd taken it away from him and that was what he had to live with. He sniffles some and looks down at the ground as well, ready to turn and walk away so he could think when he hears Hyukjae speak, his words crushing him from the inside out. 

 

Hyukjae felt something for him? Donghae was awed by this revelation - after all the times he thought their stolen kisses and moments of cuddling and clowning around were merely just a part of being friends who fucked - they were honest. More honest that he was sure he'd be willing to admit right there. "I do..." he whispers softly, "That's why I've been trying to protect you from getting hurt..." He mumbles, chewing his bottom lip.

 

"You should know by now that nothing else can hurt me; Jessica and I are already over and we have been for a long time now. We've been... Dragging it out for a long time." He starts eyes sincere as he gazes into Donghae's. "My dream was to be with her and fall in love, have children and just... Be happy." Hyukjae shakes his head while grabbing Donghae's hands, squeezing each of them tightly in his own. "But I can see that more important things have come up. I was too cowardly to ever leave Jessica's side and I could have hurt you, in more ways than one."

 

"I have a new dream now; and it's you."

 

Donghae searches Hyukjae's eyes, unwilling to believe this was real. Had his hands been free, he would've pinched himself just to be sure. He breaks the gaze after Hyukjae goes silent, his heart thumping in his chest. This was all he'd ever wanted - he'd never intended to fall for his boss, of course he didn't intend to get pregnant either. He bit his bottom lip and looked back up at Hyukjae, unable to say anything except lean closer and wrap his arms around Hyukjae. As soon as he felt the man's warm body against his, he broke down, tears falling down his cheeks. He wasn't sure if he was crying in relief or crying from happiness. Curse these emotional hormones swimming within him!

 

The moment Hyukjae feels his arms around him; he leans into the touch and embraces Donghae for what felt like the first time. A genuine, sincere hug that had nothing to do with the fact they were fucking each other's brains out. This time, they were out public, not on bed, they weren’t kissing, not moaning-- not anything but holding each other close, and that's when Hyukjae felt the warms pooling on his shoulder and Donghae was shaking in his arms. He coos and does his best to silence him, wrapping his arms tight and petting a brown mass of hair. 

"Please... Don’t cry.

 

Donghae sniffles, pressing his face into Hyukjae's neck and nods gently, breathing in deeply to stop his tears. The man's scent was comforting to him and it helped to cool his nerves and his heart enough that he could form coherent sentences. "Hyukjae..." He murmured softly, not pulling away, afraid to look him in the eyes. "I-I can't believe this is happening," He whispered softly, his fingers gripping onto the back of Hyukjae's shirt. "I.. just knew that when I walked out and told you I was pregnant that you would pay me off and send me away or blow up in my face...."

 

"...Even if I didn’t want the baby with you," He sighs and pats his back, breaking their embrace so he could walk him over to a semi-dry bench. Looks like the rain had stalled for a bit and he continues to talk while flicking off the water with his jacket and helping Donghae sit down since he was still babbling and nearly sobbing still. "I wouldn’t have sent you away or anything like that. Maybe... I might have blown up, but that would be because it was such a surprise? That was if, I didn’t want the baby. Plus, i already knew what i was getting into when it came to you... I couldn’t resist you." He smiles a little and kisses the man's cheek, sitting next to him close and squeezing their intertwined fingers together.

 

Donghae smiles a bit shyly at the kiss to his cheek, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He looked down at their linked fingers, a grin working its way onto his lips. "You kinda did blow up though..." He murmured, looking at Hyukjae teasingly, "You were screaming about being a dad... it was cute." He sighs softly and leans against Hyukjae, resting his head on the man's shoulder, "So... where do we go from here? I mean... I-- are we together now and what about Jessica and everyone at work? What do we do?" Donghae questioned, worry settling on him again. He wanted to be happy about being pregnant with Hyukjae's baby, but he couldn't bring himself to be too happy because he was still unsure of what was going to happen.

 

Hyukjae chuckles a bit and rubs the back of his neck with heat rising in his cheeks. "Y-yeah i guess... I just... I always thought being a dad would be so awesome. And now I get to experience it." He nods a bit childishly before helping Donghae up and leading him back to the car when thunder began rolling in the distance. "I think we should have a long talk about this over some kinda of meal. You've been eating less and less and that's very unhealthy. If it's morning sickness then it can be treated so you can finally eat properly. What did they give you? I saw a bottle in your hands." He said while clicking on his keys, listening to the slight chirp from his car.

 

Donghae nods to Hyukjae's words, agreeing that he should try to eat something. Now that he knew what was going on and why he'd felt so bad, he wasn't so nauseated, which made him wonder if the not knowing might've made it all worse. He smiles and gets into the car, humming softly and grabbing the bottle of pills out of his pocket. "It's just a sample bottle of anti-nausea pills. They called in a prescription for me at the pharmacy, but these are enough to last me a week..." Donghae explained. "They gave me one already, so it should start working really soon - it may already be working because I don't feel so sick anymore, just weak..."

 

Hyukjae nods and once they’re in the car, it starts and the ride is quiet from the hospital. He knows both of them have a lot on their mind and nothing would change that until everything was cleared up-- but somehow he felt on instinct that it was bad for the baby. (Curse him for being such an illogical thinker, but if it made sense in his mind, then he went with it.) 

 

"...I’ll break up with Jessica as soon as possible." The car jerks lightly when he noticed something black on the road and swerves to avoid it. The clouds were now heavy again and he predicts rain within the hour. 

 

"And then we can figure out... Us."

 

She's pissed now.

More pissed than ever because she hasn’t gotten a text message from Hyukjae since at least a few hours ago and he didn’t even bother replying to her last message. She taps her foot against her father's expensive home flooring, arms crossed and nostrils slightly flaring. (In which her father would now tell her that was not lady-like of her to do.) 

Jessica had been patient to wait for her boyfriend's next message but had been waiting for far too long now. Her father coos to her from his desk to the side of her, "Why not send him a message? You know he's probably just worried you're mad at him." 

She gives a high 'Hmph!' sound and tosses her head to the side but bites her lip. Well her daddy was always right...

To: Hyukjae

[Text] Where are you? Why won’t you answer me?

Donghae's attention snaps to the phone in the drink holder, a frown on his lips. That was Hyukjae's personal phone receiving a text - when did the man take it out of his pocket? Donghae hums softly, reaching out for the phone, but stopping himself - should he? Chances are the text was either personal or it was Jessica. He bit his lip and looked at the door of the office, sighing heavily, and feeling so conflicted now. If he looked at it, Hyukjae could very well be upset at him for invasion of privacy, but if he didn't look and it was important, Hyukjae could get possibly get into trouble somehow... He groaned softly and looked away from the phone, trying to pretend he didn't hear it.

3 minutes go by (she counted this time) and decides that it's been 3 minutes too long! "Dad--!" She nearly screams, "Why won’t he answer me? He told me not to call him sometimes because he might be in meetings, but he would at least texted me by now?"

Her father raises a brow, "Still no answer hmm? Well, baby, you probably did something to upset the little guy. Send him another message and if he doesn’t reply, call him again."

To: Hyukjae

[Text] If you don’t answer then I’m calling you

Donghae gets lost in his thoughts for a few minutes, wondering when Hyukjae was coming back. Surely by now it's been more than 10 minutes? He sighs and almost jumps out of his skin in surprise when he hears Hyukjae's phone go off again. 

He glares at the phone before reaching over and looking at it, frowning at the two messages popped up on the screen. Both were from Jessica - the last person Donghae should answer from and for, but the last text seemed like a threat and he inwardly panicked in his seat. Hyukjae wasn't ready to talk to the woman now. He groans softly and hits the reply button, thinking over what to say that wouldn't alert her that it wasn't Hyukjae answering.

Jessica is glaring at her phone, impatience getting the better of her as she exits out of her inbox and hits her speed dial, his number immediately linked into her emergency contacts. It rings, rings, and rings again and he turns to glare at her father who grew more and more quiet from his desk and chews on his cigar in a cliché manner, shrugging his shoulders in confusion. 

"Why won’t he pick up?" He hisses at him and he shrugs yet again.

Donghae is about to type a generic answer when the phone vibrates and rings loudly in his hand. His eyes widen and he almost throws the cellphone across the car to Hyukjae's seat, but he can't - he's frozen in surprise. 

"Uhhhhh what do I do!?" He whispers frantically and harshly, squinting his eyes out at the office door, unable to see it good due to the pouring rain. "Come on Hyukjae! I can't answer your phone for you - she'll get pissed even more and I don't want to do that to you!" He groans and bounces in his seat as the call fails and it's ringing once more. He grunts unhappily and finally answers the phone, his heart thumping wildly - what the fuck was he thinking?! 

"Hello?"

The sound ...-- of a male's voice? 

She glances back at her illuminated screen with a frown and sees the number spread out in white along with Hyukjae's name on the top, his personal number to be sure. Jessica was almost one hundred percent sure that she called his personal cellphone number and not his work phone and there was no way he could have changed numbers at all without her knowing. Jessica blinks without another thought. 

"...Who is this? Who are you? Why do you have my boyfriend's phone?"

Donghae pulls at the collar of his shirt in nervousness, "Well, Miss, I'm sure whatever it was, was important, perhaps an emergency meeting for something? Or perhaps he wasn't feeling well? I'm not sure, ma'am, but he isn't here at the current moment. May I take a message for you then?" He chews on his lips and nearly smacks himself when he realized the first few sentences he uttered didn’t really make any fucking sense nor answered her properly, he starts praying Hyukjae comes out soon or that she takes his word for it and decides to try back later. Donghae wasn't sure how long he could keep up the professional voice with her; especially knowing that he was the reason Hyukjae wasn't answering. Had this been a normal day, Hyukjae would be talking to her right now.

"Aren’t you his secretary? Ugh," She snaps before letting out a sigh. "Whatever just tell him to call me as soon as he gets out of his stupid meeting or wherever the hell he is." She hangs up without much of a another thought and there cues Hyukjae running out of the building with Sungmin, a shared umbrella held over both of them while Hyukjae has a box of papers in his hand. The back door opens and he shoves the material in with a sigh, "Hey! Sorry, I took so long. Sungmin kept fussing over things we needed to get done first."

Donghae pulls the phone away from his ear and blinks at it when the door opens, grunting unhappily. "Little..." He sighs heavily and tosses the phone into Hyukjae seat, shooting the man an unhappy glare. "Took you long enough," he snapped, rubbing his temples and sighing heavily. 

He felt guilty for being grouchy, but just the brief conversation with Jessica pissed him off and, he supposed, set off his mood swings. He shakes his head some and mumbles, "I'm just ready to go relax... I'm sorry..." He would tell Hyukjae about the phone call as soon as Sungmin was gone.

Sungmin raises an eyebrow at Donghae's tone of voice while he tended to his head. Of course, while in the building it wasn’t only paperwork they were fussing over, but the fact that Hyukjae now had knocked someone up -- of the male sex as well.

Sungmin honestly didn’t mind as much, even going as far as chortling when Hyukjae thought he might blow up or something, but the secret meetings they've had were of course slowly being caught by Hyukjae's closest friend in the office. 

"Uh... Donghae-ah, is everything okay? You look stressed," Sungmin starts, looking over to Hyukjae who had confusion on his features. "Like worse than usual when at the office."

Donghae sighed softly and shook his head, "It's nothing.... I just want to go relax, please... I’m not feeling too well right now." he murmured, looking at Sungmin and Hyukjae with pleading eyes. He didn't want to be rude to either of them - especially not to Sungmin who didn’t really know what was going on. But he could feel the anger just lying in wait - he needed some kind of release or possibly sleeping it off. He didn't care which, but he for sure didn't want to take any of his anger out of Hyukjae and Sungmin, they didn't deserve it. Jessica however, did. He wished she knew about everything already so he could give her the what-for she deserved.

Sungmin shrugs and casually speaks to Hyukjae about his up-coming night and what needed to be taken care of before he notices Hyukjae practically vibrating to just go home already. Whether it was because his speaking was boring or Hyukjae may have had something to do--? Or perhaps the fact that Donghae had stressed that he wanted to go home. But—this was important too! He had no idea what was really going on, but what he did know was that he was probably bothering them at this point. With a bid goodbye, Sungmin waves as the car pulls out of its spot and drives off. 

Donghae smiles faintly at Hyukjae and sighs heavily. "I'm sorry... I just..." He rubs his eyes and groans softly. "You're going to be pissed at me now, I know it..." he sighs heavily again before explaining. “Jessica texted twice and I ignored them... then she called. I answered because I didn't know what else to do... I just told her you were busy, that you maybe had an emergency meeting or maybe you felt sick..." He looks at Hyukjae, "I'm sorry. She just said to call her back when you were done with your "stupid meeting"..."

Hyukjae had quirked an eyebrow the minute Donghae said he was going to be angry. His heart jumps and starts beating just a little faster until he realized that it was nothing. However, once that passed through his mind, anger flares in his stomach and licks the inner walls violently, eventually gritting his teeth from how worried Donghae was over basically... -- nothing. 

"Are you kidding me? She knows better to mess with me at work. I already told her that my time with talking to her was limited because of how much shit i have to do in the first place, but really? 'Stupid meeting'? What the fuck is her problem--" He sighs and furrows his brows. "I don’t get why you're worried honestly. You could have just ignored her the entire time. Hell, you could have just thrown my phone out the door. It's better than her saying shit to you. What else was there?"

Donghae feels a weight lift off of him at Hyukjae's words, comforted by the fact that he was worrying over nothing at all. He sighs softly and shrugs his shoulders, "Well... that was really it... It wasn't anything huge, but her tone was really bitchy and there’s nothing more than grates me than that." 

"Her tone is always bitchy and naggy to people sometimes. She can be nice when she wants to, but that’s only if she wants to." He says while rolling his before squinting through the massive amount of rain the sky decided to dump on him while driving through the highway. There wasn’t much traffic, (thank god) and Hyukjae assumed it was because of the weather and the fact that it was right between the dinner rush and the time where men and women would be just arriving home 

Donghae shakes his head after a while, gently touching Hyukjae's hand. “But It's alright, let's just get home and relax some, okay?" he replies softly. "My stomach is starting to not like me, but I think that was nerves..." He hums softly, leaning his head back against the head rest of the seat.

Hyukjae just nods as the sky darkens in minutes and nightfall hits them the moment he pulls into the underground garage of his apartment, but no thoughts of 'relaxing' tonight like Donghae kept mentioning. He had a lot of paperwork to do.

Donghae sighs softly and yawns just as softly, shaking his head again afterwards. Soon the man parks the car and Donghae grabs his door handle, "Come on... let's go inside, okay?" He smiles at Hyukjae and climbs out of the car, stretching his arms up before leaning over and grabbing their leftovers from lunch. “Do you need any help with those papers you’re carrying?” Donghae eyes the box with curiosity.

"Nah," He says while opening the door and grabbing the box that held everything that Sungmin needed him to do. "This is most of the cases i handle anymore. I got some of the interaction done while you were seeing the doctor. I want you to relax tonight." He stresses and closes the car door with the swing of his hips and secures the locks with the beep of his car key button. "Most of this stuff isn’t in your genre of work anyway; you probably wouldn’t know what to do with most of this."

"Oh?" He frowns, unhappy that he would be the only one relaxing so instead he helps out by carrying their food, following behind Hyukjae to the apartment, smiling happily once their inside and the door is closed. This place was familiar and cozy to him - much cozier than his lonely little (not to mention ratty) apartment downtown. Donghae gives Hyukjae a sweet smile, "Come on; at least get comfortable with me." He takes Hyukjae's hand, "I still have some comfy clothes here, don't I?" he questions, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh shit--" Hyukjae groans while throwing his head back, dropping the box on his dining table, "I forgot to drop by your house! I was planning to actually, but i got distracted about Jessica's phone call." He mumbles and heads to the bedroom, ignoring Choco who came to greet her daddy. She sits and pants, waiting for him to come out of the bedroom and barks when he does, a shirt and a pair of sweats in his hands. 

Donghae laughs at Hyukjae's expression, shaking his head at him. Honestly, he didn't feel Hyukjae should feel too bad about forgetting - he was ready to get somewhere to relax, he'd forgotten as well after all. He smiles when Hyukjae comes back out with a shirt and some sweatpants, gratefully taking them. 

"Wow, the pants are probably a bit tight but i think the shirt is fine. You just have a plump ass." He shrugs casually.

"I'll just go without pants - that's okay, right?" he questions, ignoring the plump ass comment with hidden amusement. He would've said something smart, but he didn't think he should start something they should probably talk about first. Donghae wasn't even sure if Hyukjae wanted to be with him or not anyways.

"What's with that look?" Hyukjae quirks an eyebrow to the other, now a little unsure about his comment he carelessly gave. "I didn’t mean anything by it. You have a nice ass." 

Hyukjae hands Donghae the clothing and ventures off to grab the food, shoving it into the fridge and finally bends down to greet his little princess who was patiently following him around and waiting for him. Choco is scooped up and cooed at until she was practically gushing at her dad, panting, barking and drooling until Hyukjae decides that's enough attention for the moment. He looks up to see Donghae already gone and the water beginning to run in the large master bathroom of his apartment so he shrugs and gathers his documents to take into his office.

Donghae runs some warm water to wash off with, sighing softly as he strips down and climbs into the bath tub. He really wishes Hyukjae would join him in the tub, but he knows that's a long shot since work was always his number one priority when before him, so he decides to just enjoy it by himself. He leans his head back and imagines Hyukjae in the tub with him, a grin coming to his lips. Donghae is glad to be where he had someone with him - especially since it was Hyukjae, had it been anyone else he probably wouldn't have been so relaxed. He dips down into water and wets his hair, humming a soft tune.

There's a bit of guilt hanging on his shoulder when the water continuously pumps through his ceilings and for once, he's able to look up and realize that it's not him in the bathroom. He was more of a loner than anything else because of Jessica never wanting to spend the night with him, (but what did he expect? She barely liked spending time with him in general much less overnight. Unless she needed a place to crash after getting drunk enough with her girlfriends) 

Hyukjae does several back-takes to the door of his office before deciding that he might need a shower as well, --or a bath, whichever one wasn’t currently occupied.

Donghae had to be much more careful now that he was pregnant, Hyukjae thinks while loosening his dark tie and unbuttoning his light blue dress shirt. His gray overcoat is already thrown somewhere on the couch while heading to his bedroom and he wonders if he should get those safety mats so Donghae wouldn’t slip when he wasn’t there. 

....Which struck him odd since they weren’t living together, nor...-- would they? Should he ask? It sounded proper, but he also wanted to get Jessica's business out of the way as well. Maybe he would ask after things were settled down.

His phone vibrates and rings in the kitchen but he merely rolls his eyes at the sound, knowing that it had to be her again. Something told him inside that she was only bothering him this much and chasing after his shirt tail because the attention was not directed at her and she knew that this time. Hyukjae snorts a bit and falls on his bed, cuddling the cold sheets and staring at the white door to his bathroom that held little puffs of steam coming out of the cracks. This was just very confusing for the both of them right now.

Donghae sinks back even lower into the tub, his knees sticking up out of the water while he rested his abdomen in the partially hot to warm water. He hums softly and slowly runs his fingers through his hair, his mind running wild. He thought about the time he and Hyukjae had gotten so needy they'd barely gotten into the apartment and they were clawing each other's shirts off. Donghae smiled softly as he remembered how fun that was because they collapsed on the sofa afterwards and just hung out like any friends would do. He enjoyed spending time with Hyukjae because it was always so easy with him...

Well, Donghae did like hot showers and there was nothing more he loved than flopping around in the water for as long as he could. At least-- from what Hyukjae has noticed so far. (This wasn’t hard to figure out after spending a few nights together.) Hyukjae rolls to his pillows and clings to one before calling out, "Donghae," he cries out, "Are you taking a bath or shower~?"

Donghae’s mind continues to wander onwards through some of his and Hyukjae's intimate moments. He hums a soft song he'd heard Hyukjae hum before, wondering where it was from as his fingers stroked along his stomach though he's pulled out of his reverie quite violently when he hears Hyukjae call out suddenly. His heart thumps in his chest, a hand resting over it as he gasped and sat up quickly. He sighed heavily and laughed at himself before answering, "A bath~!" He called back, humming for a second before adding, "Want to join me?"

 

A small sound of approval is voiced and he contentedly begins stripping more, rolling right off the bed to throw his shirt off and open the door to the bathroom where his gaze it met by a rather flushed Donghae. He figures it's the warm, humid steam and chuckles, wafting a hand in his face. "Wow, you must really... Enjoy your hygienic moments." 

He kicks off his slacks and underwear and jumps into his shower, trying to wash off the grime and dirt of the day first before entering the tub with Donghae. During this time, he continues to make mental notes of what measures he should take to make his bathroom as safe as possible for him and the baby.

Donghae was actually surprised that Hyukjae agreed so quickly, figuring work was more important and a grin plastered onto his face as he shifts in the tub to make room for the man. He plays with the water, moving his fingers around underneath the surface as he listens to the man in the shower - he was talking quite a bit...

"Hyukjae?" he calls, tilting his head some when he gets no answer. The shower was placed behind a wall coming out of the main wall, effectively blocking the view he was curious of.

Donghae tries again, "Hyukjae?" This time he hears a grunt, whether it's to acknowledge his words or him just grunting to grunt, Donghae doesn't know, but he continues nonetheless, "Are you going to stand under the spray all night?" 

Hyukjae rubs his eyes as soap trails down his face from his hair. "Yeah," He sounds for a bit and continues washing out the shampoo on his head before articulating a little more about his actions. "I was just doing some thinking about you and the baby. I know that i probably shouldn’t be worrying too much, but i can’t help it. It’s my first child and all--" he shifts and turns off the water, running a hand through his wet mop of hair as he opens the glass door of his shower.

"I feel like i should be taking like... precaution and stuff like that. I don’t know if you need it and hell, you might not even want it, but i just feel like i should make you feel as good as possible." Hyukjae sighs and walks over to grab a towel, drying his face and hair before throwing it over the side of the tub and climbing in. "I don’t even know what I’m saying honestly."

Donghae’s cheeks warm at the man's thoughtfulness. He felt guilty for not thinking much on the baby's safety, but he knew motherly (?) instincts would kick in soon enough and he'd be fretting over every little thing. As soon as Hyukjae crawled into the tub, Donghae couldn't help but crawl over to him, curling up against him and speaking softly, "They have those people who help teach you about the baby, right? Or maybe even the obstetrician will help us understand what we need to do to prepare for the baby. That's their job - to direct new parents the right way and such, right?" He hums thoughtfully, tilting his head to look at Hyukjae, smiling at him.

Hyukjae has half a mind to just scoop the younger man up and melt against him, but he's actually quite unsatisfied with the water's current temperature and shifts to shove a hand between them and turn the knob on the bottom of the tub. "Yeah... You're right. I’m probably just thinking too much about everything right now." He turns on the water and sighs as sharp heat comes flowing their way. Hyukjae leans against the tub contentedly and mumbles, "Everything is just very-- stressful for me. Stressful and confusing and i already have fear that I’m going to turn out to be a bad father you know? I just... want something to go right for once."

Donghae chuckles softly, wrapping his arms around Hyukjae and kissing his cheek like he’d done so many times before. "Hyukjae... the fact that you're worrying about whether you're going to be a good dad or not, shows me that you are going to be a good dad... Besides, you don't see it, but you're really thoughtful and patient - things a good father figure needs." He smiles at the other, hoping he didn't mind so much affection at a time like this - the need to comfort the man just washed over him and he wanted to make him feel better somehow. Usually this part of the sexual relationship they had was done in silence, quiet cuddling or even talks of their stressful days.

Hyukjae hums and wiggles his legs, trying to spread the warmth to the water that had already cooled down previously. Maybe Donghae was right. Maybe he was doing things right already and it was natural to be thinking of these things. After all, he didn’t find out he was going to be a father until today anyway.

"...Yeah, I guess you're right after all," he nods and turns his head to kiss the younger's damp forehead. They share a moment of silence, merely sloshing around in the water for a bit before Hyukjae finally decides to tighten the drain plug and turn off the now extremely hot, steaming water. "Did you shower before your bath?" Hyukjae asks, getting the soap anyway, mind already set.

Donghae is still content that his words seemed to calm Hyukjae down - for a little while at least. He knew the man would still worry about it, for a long time to come and probably even when the baby arrived. He watches as Hyukjae grabs the soap and shakes his head, "Nah - I didn't. I probably should've though..." He pursed his lips unhappily. The younger felt a bit guilty that he hadn't gotten clean first before hopping into the tub, but he hadn't felt up to cleaning off - he just wanted to relax. Of course, he also hadn't planned on the man joining him - he figured it would be a little odd considering they still didn't know where they stood with one another.

"Donghae-ah," Hyukjae says rather affectionately but it comes along with a sigh when he squirts shampoo into his palm and rubs it, motioning for the man to come closer to him. "You know, when you think to yourself, it’s like all your emotions come to your face at once and it overwhelms yourself. Has anyone ever told you that?

"Hyukjae runs his long fingers through, long chocolate brown hair that was dyed, a little dry but still healthy. (He should really cut it since it was going against office regulations, but Hyukjae actually really loved his long hair too much to make him get a haircut) "I don’t think I’m the only one who's said i read you like a book huh?"

Donghae gives a slight pout as he leans against the man, letting him wash his hair for him. "Yeah... everyone says they can read me pretty easily..." He closes his eyes as he enjoys the affectionate touches. He'd only thought he enjoyed people touching his hair - but Hyukjae's fingers running through the wet, soapy strands were heavenly. "Mmm... that feels good..."

Hyukjae runs his hands through Donghae's warm scalp, using his fingers to massage gently while his gaze travels over to the window in front of the tub. One of the reasons why he bought this place was because of the fantastic view he was granted with whenever he bathed. Being up so high also meant being graced with a wide horizon. He turns his head to watch white soap bubbles dribble down a slightly tanned neck and his hands move from his scalp to nape, running his hands over the hot skin. 

"If you're worried about what you are to me," Hyukjae says while pulling the man closer, water sloshing in the process as his hands run over a slim torso, spreading soap that had already faded away from the water. He presses his lips against the other's neck, "You should know that you're mine, and nobody else's."

Donghae looks out the window, watching the city lights in the night - it was beautiful. Ever since first coming to Hyukjae's apartment, Donghae envied the man's beautiful view of the city. All he had was the street in front of the apartment and maybe the half-dead garden on the roof of his apartment building. As Hyukjae's hands touched his neck, he smiles softly and leans into the touch, shuddering involuntarily when he pulled him closer and kiss his neck.

"You mean that..?" He whispers softly, turning his head to gaze into the man's eyes, a hopeful smile on his lips.

"Of course i do," Hyukjae nods while his hand brushes over a lean stomach. He rubs the area lovingly and relaxes in the bathtub a bit. "And it's not just because of our little junior here either. It’s because well...--I l-like you too, Donghae. I’m not...--Tying myself to you because we're having a child. There's an attraction for me here too." He smiles a bit and shifts in the water to get a better look at him. "I hope that's the same for you." He knows all this uncertainty had to be wiped away at some point tonight along with Jessica; it was a good time to start now. Later, he would call her with Donghae and see how things go about tomorrow and what to do next.

His stomach shivers with the gentle touch and he turns to look at Hyukjae more, his smile stretching into a beaming grin. He pulls him close and presses a gentle kiss to the man's lips, pulling away and chuckling softly, realizing he hadn't said one word and he was sure Hyukjae was really nervous about his feelings. 

"I like you too, Hyukjae... I've had feelings for you for a while now..." He admits easily, knowing the man wouldn't say anything about it. He leans his head against Hyukjae's shoulder, laughing softly when he hears the way his hair squishes between them, still soapy from the shampoo.

If there was anything Hyukjae admired about Donghae, it was the fact he was so attentive to everything, much like he was. Sure, he was oblivious and stumbled through everything in the day (quite literally actually since he was clumsy too) but he always stopped, narrowed his eyes and caught the details.  It was also how loving and caring he was. The bright optimism was something that Hyukjae found hoping to see in his eyes when he gazed into them, but this time they were glazed over. He kisses his lips gently, returning the loving gesture and sinks back into the water, scootching yet again in the tub to turn on the mobile shower head to he could wash Donghae of the soap in his hair.

Donghae couldn't help but grin widely at the show of affection, his heart thumping in his chest. He never imagined this would happen - he was too happy for words. He stroked his stomach gently and sighed happily. When the shower head got closer, he closed his eyes and let the man rinse his hair out, humming pleasantly. He couldn't wait to cuddle up to Hyukjae when they went to sleep tonight - that was his favorite part about spending the night with him. He got to feel his warm body pressed against him and long arms draped around him.

Hyukjae hums under his breath and shivers in quiet glee when he hears Donghae singing under the spray of water. Thin, spidery fingers move through the warm wet hair and he sits next to Donghae a little closer than before, toes tickling against the other's leg under the water with plain, blunt affection. His own voice quiets down and he listens attentively, wanting to just turn off the water already so he could hear that angelic voice continue its beautiful melody. A small bark echoes from behind the bathroom door and it's ignored with a hum since he's figured its Choco being bored. Until well, he hears a voice he didn’t expect.  

"Hyukjae? HYUKJAE! Where are you! LEE HYUKJAE!"

Donghae would've continued his lovely singing had it not been for the already odd barking from Choco - normally the cute little pup was quiet and polite, but she started to bark all of a sudden. Donghae paid no mind to it after a few minutes since Hyukjae didn't seem too concerned with it. He opened his mouth to keep singing only to stop, his heart stopping as well as he hears a familiar female voice ring out not far from the bathroom. Donghae’s eyes widen and he quickly turns to look at Hyukjae who wears what he assumes is the same look he has - pure, utter horror. 

"What do we do...?" Donghae whispered, gripping Hyukjae's hand, panicking inward and outwardly.

"Lee Hyukjae, if you don’t get over here in 10 seconds, I’m going to break you in half!" Jessica screeched from the hallway that led to his bedroom. She looked at her expensive watch, counting the seconds it took him - deciding that if he wasn't in front her in 10 seconds, she would be marching into his bedroom and ripping it apart until he showed himself. “I saw your car, I know you’re here!”

"I-I’m in the shower, give me a minute!" He nearly screams while stumbling out of the tub, eyes wide and fearful for his ex-girlfriend's (Well she didn’t know that yet) wrath he was to soon face. The water is still running and squirting out of the showerhead with a crazy moving pattern as Donghae slams the knob shut so the water would turn off as well. Suddenly all is silent save for Choco's fearful barks and his breath runs ragged. 

He blinks to the other male frantically and Hyukjae hisses under his breath to Donghae. "I-I don’t know! Do, -- do I just hide you in here and tell her to go away until tomorrow??" 

Without really thinking much into it, he stands on his feet, knees popping loudly from staying in a sitting position too long while his heart races from the situation. He quickly dries himself off with the old rag next to the tub he used before and wraps the towel around his waist, continuously wincing from her loud shrieks of anger while exiting the bathroom. 

"Jessica, give me a damn minute will you!" He nearly stomps his foot down in front of his dresser that was wide open, his eyes searching for an article of clothing he could dawn onto his body quickly.

Donghae quickly unplugs the tub and gets out as well; glad Hyukjae closed the bathroom door behind him. He scrambled to gather up his clothes that were strewn along the bathroom floor, quickly tossing them all into the hamper. He grabbed a towel and dries himself before shuffling over to the small closet, slipping into it - just in case. 

The boy didn't want to hide - not at all, but he knew that she would be pissed already - he certainly didn't want to have any bloodshed should she catch wind of him being there. It wasn’t the first time he hid, but he still didn’t enjoy it…

 

Jessica taps her foot impatiently; frowning when she finally hears the water turn off and then the door to the bathroom opening loudly. She narrows her eyes, rather suspicious now - what was making Hyukjae sound and act so... edgy? She grabbed the knob to his bedroom and swung the door open, crossing her arms as she stared at him as he looked up from going through his dresser. 

"Well...?" She asked expectantly, blinking rapidly with her head tilted- a habit she did when she was pissed.

With the small click of his closet door closing, he now has hope that Donghae won’t be found and ventures out with black sweats and a blue shirt. He crosses his arms at her fuming figure and sighs, "Just... Just what is it this time Jessica?" He says with confidence that's literally blown away when she widens his eyes at him and he realizes that he didn’t call her back after that supposed 'meeting' he went to. In fact he didn’t even answer the phone when she called him while he was bathing with Donghae either... He shudders and scoops up Choco who was practically growling from her loud voice that echoed in the den.

Jessica's lips forms a thin line on her face, unsure whether she wanted to burst into tears to make him feel guilty or continue screaming at him for being such an inattentive boyfriend. She decided on being pissed instead - it seemed more effective and she was pretty pissed at the moment. "Just what was more important than me? Hm? Or did that stupid secretary not tell you I called?" She hissed, stomping her heeled foot much like a spoiled child would do when she didn't get her way. Why was he being like this? He's been so distant for a while now-- and today was the last straw. She wanted answers.

Hyukjae rolls his eyes, no longer giving into her fits that she would occasionally give him. Back then he may have cooed to her and bought her things until she felt better, but not anymore. He had other things on his mind. Like Donghae....-- who was currently hiding in the closet because of her. Now that was just damn shameful. 

"I was busy Jess," he says with a sigh, walking to the kitchen so he could feed Choco now that he remember and sighs again at her heels clacking against his poor wooden floors that had no defense against her sharp shoes. "I had some paper work to catch up with when i sent that co-worker to the hospital. So i went home first to shower and i was going to call you tonight." 

Well it wasn’t all lies...

She crosses her arms at his explanation-- work had never stopped him from contacting her before. He had always set aside time for her and now he wasn't even cooing at her to comfort her, much less acknowledging her with a look. She narrowed her eyes and followed behind him further into the kitchen, stomping her feet while walking unhappily. 

"That doesn't explain how come you're not even looking at me-- like you're ashamed of something!" She shouted, pointing at him accusingly. She was pissed-- he seemed to be dancing around with excuses and she didn't like it at all.

"’I’m not ashamed!" He nearly snaps first, but shakes his head with a loud sigh and lets Choco jump from his arms. He opens the pantry and retrieves her canned food and bowl. "I’ve just been... Really busy and tired. I already told you i was going to call you tonight. I need to... tell you something tomorrow. I was going to invite you out for lunch or something." He opens the can and empties the contents out with a plastic spoon he fished out of the drawer in front of him and places her dinner onto the floor where she happily lapped at it.

She tilts her head at Hyukjae's confession, a smile suddenly lighting up her face. Could he perhaps be planning something special and that was why he hadn't been so in tune to her needs?? She feels suddenly better, much, much better and very pleased with her own assumptions as she approached Hyukjae and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Good~ call me with the time then." She chirped happily. "Not too early though!" Jessica starts grabbing up her purse from where she'd thrown it onto the couch and heads to the door. "And next time, Hyukjae - don't leave your cellphone with your secretary or I’ll fire them for you." She smiled unbelievably pleasantly and opened the door to leave.

Hyukjae rolls his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh. He's nothing but pissed and frustrated at this point. The moment he was going to tell her off and just forget about to tomorrow all together is when her eyes brighten suddenly and there's a wet kiss from her lipstick on his cheek. He has half a mind to curse but he bites his lip and keeps a false smile on his lips while he does his best control his eyebrows that threatened to knit up and basically ruin the whole 'everything is o.k, I’ll see you tomorrow' look. 

"Y-yeah bye, Jessica," He says with a small wave and hears the door slam shut.

The storm was over as soon as it fucking got here.

Choco makes an odd sound between a growl and a whimper when she’s done eating and he looks down at her, dreadful thoughts filling his mind about tomorrow. She well, more than likely thinks... That tomorrow will be a good day and it will be filled with nothing but apologies and goodies... Oh god, what the fuck does he do now?

Donghae had flinched with each screech he could hear from his spot in Hyukjae's closet. He sighed heavily when the door slammed shut finally and glad to hear that she was gone. Cautiously, he peeped out of the closet and carefully left Hyukjae's bedroom to see the man standing in the kitchen - though he looked upset. He tightened his towel, shivering some as the cool air hit his damp skin, and approached Hyukjae, gently taking his hand.

"Hyukjae...?" He hummed softly, sliding his fingers in between the man's cooler fingers. "Are you okay?" He bit his lip, hoping nothing bad had happened-- well, worse than having your ‘girlfriend’ screaming at you.

Hyukjae sighs and shakes his head, jumping a little when he saw Donghae suddenly appear after the madness but was a little grateful at the same time. "Yeah... I’m fine i guess." He says while swiping his hand over his cheek, upset to see red lip stick smudging the back of his hand and now probably on his cheek too. 

To be honest, he had half a mind to just jump back into the bath at this point but he also felt too angry to relax now. Something told him this night would be a stressed and rather tense one until tomorrow rolled along. Rolling his eyes again, he kisses the younger’s cheek and chuckles at the bubbles still clinging to his hair. "You still have soap on you."

Donghae just smiles at him and kisses his cheek back after using some soap from his hair to wipe away the remainder of the lipstick. He presses a kiss to Hyukjae's ear after, "Mine," He whispers, pulling away with an unreadable smile for the first time, taking the man's other hand in his and squeezing gently. 

"Let me go finish rinsing my hair and I'll come back and give you a shoulder massage, okay?" He offers, not letting the man have a chance at declining when he swiftly turns around and heads back to the bathroom. He wanted to comfort Hyukjae-- being yelled at by Jessica and then whatever happened that he didn't hear upset the man and he had every intention of doing something about it.

Even though Hyukjae was pretty sure that Donghae was going to be bent on that shoulder massage, he didn’t have the heart to tell him that he didn’t particularly like it in that area of his body. He wipes some of the remainder of the soap off his face with a kitchen rag and waves goodbye to Donghae who practically slithers back to the bathroom. With a sigh leaving his lips, he nods to himself and tells his mind to get serious at this point. He had paperwork to do and with personal drama or not, his ass was on the line if things weren’t handled and completed properly. 

Choco barks from beneath him but he ignores her attention catching ways and makes a bee-line to the fridge to take a roll of kimbap and munch on that until he zoomed all the way to his office, the sound of running water through his ceilings pipes tell him that Donghae is probably showering at this point. 

"Alright... Case 1 first," he says while opening the plastic box, once forgotten on his desk but now being sorted through.

When Donghae was finished washing the rest of the soap out of his hair and even washing his body off quickly, he hopped out of the shower and dried off. He put on some boxers he'd swiped from Hyukjae's drawer and the shirt that the man had found him earlier. He let his damp hair hang freely (not wanting to tie it up because it would curl badly when it dried) as he walked out of the bathroom in search of Hyukjae. He didn't have to look long though as he assumed the man would bury himself into the large amount of work that still needed doing. 

The younger pouted as he stood in the doorway, wishing that the work could be put off, but he knew it couldn't and he took a step inside the man's home-office, sighing gently. "Let me help with what I can, please?" Donghae hummed softly, his arms wrapped around Hyukjae's shoulders from behind.

Hyukjae glances over to the figure near the door and chuckles a bit too himself, keeping his thoughts in check about the company but also wondering how in the world Donghae could look so cute and sexy at the same time. He dawned a light shirt that fit him well but was on the longer side and it covered his briefs by just less than an inch. He actually found everything at the moment very cliché with Donghae's sappy smile and wet hair, little droplets running down honey skin. The older man drops the snack on a paper plate he brought with him and shakes his head while flipping through a booklet of stapled papers. 

"If finish case 1 and 3 before I get tired then the rest of the paper work will be a breeze for me; I can get this done myself Donghae, what are you going to do ? I thought you wanted to relax. Go ahead and do so, babe." He makes a small sound in the back of his throat at the sudden endearing name he's never used before and darts his eyes back to his papers, trying not to get shy.

Donghae's smile widens at the affectionate name, feeling a little jolt in his heart. He pecks Hyukjae's cheek and gives him a little squeeze before standing up straight and humming. "I think I'll read. I found this really good book last week and I haven't had a chance to read much of it," He nods his head in determination and leaves the room briefly before coming back with a book in hand and taking a seat on the little couch Hyukjae had in his office. He smiles at him, "I don't want to be alone-- so I'll stay in here with you."

Hyukjae gives a tired sigh and nod that came at the same time, shuffling papers around before sticking that same piece of kimbap in his mouth and maneuvering to the back of his desk and sitting down. He glances over at Donghae who momentarily left the room and he returns to his paperwork. The occasional cough, sniffle and shuffle go by within the hour, to two hours to three hours of working into the night and Hyukjae finally stands to stretch, joints popping and chair rolling back into the bookshelf behind him. Sparing a glance at Donghae, he finds the man curled up on the couch, lying down with the book folded on his chest and he yawns at the sight before venturing off to the kitchen, grabbing more midnight snacks to keep him awake and a soda. 

Soft shuffling is heard and so is the tinkles of Choco's collar sounding in the hallway and isn’t surprised to see her scratching at her daddy's leg. He coos at her some more while eating, feeding her a piece of the meat from his meal and petting the vibrating dog all over, finding her ecstatic ways rather amusing this late at night. With a glance at the clock, he realizes its 1am and the windows brighten with the shock of lightening through the sky. Hyukjae sighs, looks like the storm really wasn’t over, in both situations.

Donghae had just gotten to a really good part in his book when he began feeling the twinge of sleep. He fought it off as long as he could, but he hadn't gotten proper rest in days and so he slowly drifted off, laying his book open on his chest so he didn't lose his place. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when he finally woke up to the booming sound of thunder, but Hyukjae was no longer sitting in his chair and that worried him. He set his open book to the side and got up, shuffling out of the office sleepily, clutching at the throw pillow that he took from the sofa. He wasn't scared of storms - but he didn't like feeling alone and he certainly didn't like waking up to such a loud noise.

The first clap, somewhat of a shriek of thunder startles him and makes Choco start barking, her fur standing on end from the sudden sound and he coaxes her with a ball of sweet rice picked out from the kimbap. In an instant the little one settles down and follows him back into the study where Hyukjae looks to the side to see Donghae blinking sleep away from his cute, double lidded eyes. 

"Hey there, awake?" He says, wondering if the man would head back into the bedroom or just push on and keep reading. Like he wasn’t already tired... Hyukjae mentally scoffs with a smile. "You can head back into the bedroom. I think I’ll be done like, really soon."

Donghae blinks at Hyukjae, almost not even registering him there but then beams happily at him and shakes his head. "Nah, I'll read some more-- then we can go together." He nods his head and returns to the sofa, deciding to sit up this time to read. He grabs his book and begins reading, glancing up to see Choco sitting by Hyukjae's feet as he begins to work again. He liked seeing the little dog right at her master's feet - it was cute and made him wish he'd had a dog before now; then again, he was also glad he didn't. He didn't figure he'd have the patience enough for a little dog with all the frustrations he'd gone through recently.

Choco curls up next to Hyukjae's slippered feet while he yawns a bit and nods at Donghae's reply. Seating himself at his desk, he finishes the easiest tasks for the night while thunder rolled and rumbled in the distance. Rain pours from the sky and the apartment creaks from the wind force and he doesn’t like the lookout from this situation so far. Choco lets out a loud whine before a crack of lightening claps through the sky with a flash of light, and the lights flicker before going out. Hyukjae lets out a high gasp and hits his knee under the desk from surprise before groaning a bit. 

Oh great. The power is out.


	4. four

 

Donghae was really into his book when he heard Choco whine, causing him to look up just in time to see the flash of lightening and then the power go off. He sighed softly, "Oh dammit...” He mumbled, feeling around for his phone. He grunted unhappily when he couldn't feel the phone anywhere, setting his book to the side with a grumble, he stood and felt for his phone, giving a soft 'aha' when he felt the cold object. He turned the screen on and immediately went to his flashlight app, turning it on and badly illuminating a large portion of the room.

 

"Hyukjae? Are you alright?" He called, walking over to him and resting a hand on his shoulder, the light making the white papers in front of the man glow.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I’m fine." He grumbles while rubbing his poor old knee. He stands and picks up Choco who was whining from the lack of light. (Poor little pup always needed to have some kind of bright light source since she always had something at some point. She wasn’t one to like the dark for some reason.) 

 

He pets her jittering head and walks over to Donghae who was shining the light at his direction, making his squint from the flash light. "Aish, point that somewhere else," He says while grabbing the other's hand, suddenly realizing how dark it was when Donghae actually did.  Hyukjae smooches the other's cheek for reassurance before assessing the situation. "Um... Maybe we should head down to the lobby and see if they're going to bring back the power. I only have a couple old candles..."

 

Donghae opened his mouth to say something only to pause as there was another boom of thunder, the sound loud enough to rattle the floors underneath them. "Wow..." He sighed, "This one's pretty bad..." He shook his head and gave Hyukjae a slight smile, "We could try? If the storm's still this bad though, I doubt they'll be able to get the lights back on tonight..." He aimed his phone's light at the floor at their feet, plunging their top halves in dark. He shrugged some, "I think we should still try though - it certainly couldn't hurt - are you up for walking down the stairs though?"

 

Hyukjae shrugs and shakes his head. "I’m fine with going down there but i don’t think you should. You have to be more careful around stairs and high places now. Plus, it's dark and there's a greater chance you might get hurt." 

 

Man or not, Donghae was in a situation where masculinity was not the issue, the life inside him was. "Or i can ask the neighbors for some candles... I did that last time when the power went out." Dropping Choco, he maneuvers through the darkness and with the help Donghae's flashlight (that really didn’t stretch too far, so he kept scooting back so he could see again) he opens to front door to see many other people standing there in confusion.

 

Donghae didn't object to Hyukjae's words - instantly agreeing with them. He did need to be cautious about what he did now that he was pregnant, even if no one could tell yet. He followed behind the man to the door, peeking out at all the residents who were in various states of dress, each of them disgruntled. 

 

He pursed his lips and looked at Hyukjae, wondering which of the ones the man borrowed candles from. He gave a yawn and leaned against the door jam, looking at Hyukjae as he kept his light aimed at the floor. "Are you going to ask for candles? Or... maybe we could call the lobby instead of going down there?" he hummed, tilting his head.

 

"Hold on a sec," Hyukjae says while using his foot to nudge Choco away from the door, just in case she would run out at the sight of other people she hadn’t seen before. He walks over to an elderly couple who he'd been neighbors with the since he'd moved here years ago. A quick chat lead him to understand that there was already a warning on the news channel that he missed, that the danger zone was in this area of the city and the power going out was pretty much inevitable. 

 

The couple was nice and offered him a couple more candles, and soon another younger couple pitched in, handing out candles and batteries to other neighbors who didn’t seem to have a source of light. (Donghae's phone would only last so long after all, and he needed his for work.)

 

With many thanks and bows, he scuttles back to Donghae with flushed cheeks, genuinely surprised at how nice his neighbors really were. With his busy schedule, he never had much time to even stop and chat with them, even though the younger couple at brought meals to his apartment before. (He didn’t even know how to thank them so he ended up buying expensive little cakes for their children) "I have... ---A lot of candles." He chuckles while shaking his hands that cradled the large heavy wax cylinders in front of Donghae.

 

Donghae had closed the door so Choco wouldn't get out, not trusting himself enough to be able to catch her should she run after her daddy. He stood out in the hallway and watched Hyukjae, smiling brightly at how cute he looked talking with the elderly couple and then another younger couple who were offering extra batteries and candles to everyone in the hall. His neighbors weren't so nice - Hyukjae was really lucky. He grinned when Hyukjae came up to him with all the candles, surprised by the amount of them.

 

"Wow, romantic lighting," Donghae hummed playfully, wiggling his eyebrows playfully before opening the door to Hyukjae's apartment and ushering the man back inside before closing the door once more. "So, let's get some light in here, huh?" He nodded his head, taking a couple of the candles, "Where to?"

 

"Romantic?" Hyukjae looks at him with wide eyes before darting his gaze back to the bundle of candles while walking back into his apartment, his flustered emotions just getting worse with Donghae around him. His eyebrow waggle doesn’t go unnoticed and he's jittering back into the kitchen at this point. 

 

"Um... I don’t know if i have any matches actually... I don’t smoke and i don’t use candles very often." He shuffles around, dropping the candles onto the counter, opening and closing drawers until he found a little box of matches practically spilling out of its small cardboard box.

 

Hyukjae skips over Choco's curious movements from below before lighting a match and sorting out the large mounds of wax to find which one to use first. The light goes out and he hisses at the burn he receives from holding the wooden stick too long before lighting another and setting fire to the little wicks on the candles. Light floods the kitchen and turns to Donghae with a pout. 

 

"I burned myself."

 

Donghae felt a bit guilty for making the man so flustered so suddenly, but it was also really cute to see him fumble with the candles. He was about to retort that he had come matches, but Hyukjae had already found some so he kept quiet and watched the man as he began to light the candles only to hiss out. Donghae frowned some in concern and waited for the candles to be lit before he says anything, but the man interrupted with saying he'd burned himself. He smiled sweetly, gently taking Hyukjae's hand in his, looking at the small red spot. 

 

"Aw," he hummed softly, walking to the fridge and grabbing a small cube of ice from the freezer, gently rubbing it over the red before pressing a gentle kiss to his finger. "Better?"

 

The ice rather felt nice against his minor burn and was happy that Donghae had gone to the measure of getting ice for him. He rubs it gently and lips grace his skin and he grows more flustered by the second. With a chuckle, he's glad that the lighting is toned yellow so his blush is less apparent on his skin. Hyukjae nuzzles Donghae's neck quickly before grabbing more candles and lighting them as well. "We can evenly distribute the candles in the house or we could just head back to the bedroom..." 

 

The last part was uttered a little more lowly and Hyukjae hopes that Donghae caught his drift. These past few weeks and particular few days had been... well, stressful, and usually he either relieved that by himself or with Donghae. But there hadn’t been much time for that. Now was literally the perfect moment since his power was out, the internet was out and nobody was awake for job conferences he could try having. Curse Donghae’s teen libido in the first place for who wouldn’t think of this had it not been mentioned before that Donghae had a high sex drive that needed to be sated every so often.

 

Donghae quite enjoyed the drop in Hyukjae's voice when he mentions heading to the bedroom. He gives a sly smile and gently takes one of the large candles with three wicks (surprised by how bright it was) and took Hyukjae's hand, leading him into the bedroom. He shut the door with his foot, leaving Choco out in the main room where he assumed she would just lay down, since there was still light in there. He set his candle down beside the bed, making sure it wasn't too close so they wouldn't knock it over. After doing that however, he turned to Hyukjae and slowly slid his arms around him, smiling gently before leaning in and kissing the man's plump lips.

 

A little warm shock goes up Hyukjae's spine at the sly smile that formed on Donghae's thin lips, surprise on his features from how Donghae could literally turn off the switch he had internally of being 'cute' and suddenly turning rather well... Sexy, and of course, nothing would change that for Hyukjae. The moment he met Donghae he'd been rather struck by his looks and personality over time and it just kinda got worse until he was pretty much whipped at this point. 

 

"Mmm...” Hands settle on firm hips as he kisses Donghae back, light pushes to his pelvis inch him back until the back of his secretary's knees hit the bed and Donghae falls over first. "I don’t really know how to go about this tonight since... --Since you're pregnant." Hyukjae says while throwing his arms back and pulling at his shirt to slide it right off. "Should we take some kind of precaution during sex now?"

 

Donghae lets out a soft 'oof' when he falls back onto the bed, a small smirk on his lips when Hyukjae begins to pull his shirt off. He decides to pull his own shirt off, humming some before chuckling a little, tossing his shirt to the side as he sat up to kiss the man's warm collarbone. "I don't think it'll be that different... however if you feel that worried about it..." He looks up at Hyukjae through his long bangs, a sly smile taking over his lips again. He rests his hands on the man's slim hips and leans away to look up at him better. 

 

"We could always switch positions?" He questions. He's topped men before and he'd be damned if he didn't say he wanted to try it with Hyukjae - but the man had to be up for it of course.

 

The moment Donghae finishes his sentence, Hyukjae feels his cock twitch slightly in his sweat pants and he's wondering why they haven’t actually considered this before in the past. He has never particularly bottomed more than once per se, a couple of drunk one night stand had happened before in high school when he was still experimenting his sexuality but then Jessica came along and bent him back as straight as a pole. However, he was honestly afraid of penetration.

 

"Mmm, yeah, I don’t think i would mind that." He fibs quickly before leaning down to kiss at thin lips again, repetitively pecking his lips and wondering what it would feel like to have a big, fulfilling thickness inside him—would it hurt? Those 'experiments' he had were years ago and he hardly recalled what it was like to be taken from behind, other than the pain, but it's not like Donghae couldn’t do so. After all, his build was larger and the pregnancy was still at an early stage for any kind of sexual difficulties to appear. 

 

"But I haven’t... --Done that in a while."

 

Donghae's once sly grin fades to a sweet, heartwarming smile, gently tugging Hyukjae to sit on his lap so he could kiss him gently. "It's alright-- I'll be careful, I haven't exactly topped very much myself, but I know how to prep someone, like myself, and I'll be extra careful with you," He gives a slight wink, laughing at himself because he's quite sure he closed both eyes on accident. 

Donghae straightens up and kisses Hyukjae with a little more force, gently nipping his bottom lip for entrance while his hands stroked up and down his thighs in a reassuring manner. He had every intention of being careful with Hyukjae-- the man had been more than careful with him the times they'd been together, he would return the sweet gesture in full.

"You still can’t wink, can you? You never really could." Hyukjae smiles against his lips as soon as they touch, the soft skin sticking to each other when they pull apart to inevitably connect them again with fervor. He shifts on his knees carefully while gently rotating his hips against Donghae's, taking his time since tonight was going to consist of nothing but boredom (with the power out, and with all that coffee he consumed, something told him he might not sleep much at all tonight. Donghae also got a power nap while he was working as well.) A soft moan leaves his lips when his new found lover gropes at his bottom, finding sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine from the foreign pleasure being stimulated in a place that hadn’t been touched in so long.

At the teasing words, Donghae gently pinches Hyukjae's thigh, loving the gentle rotation of his hips that followed. The man was sexier than he gave himself credit for-- but oh he intended to show him. He gripped Hyukjae's bottom, helping him grind their crotches together. He parts from kissing his lover's lips to trailing his moist lips down his chin to his jaw, nipping the flesh gently and moving lower to his neck where he blows warm breath over the skin. He circles his arms around the man, fingertips trailing up his spine slowly as his lips kissed over the smooth plain of Hyukjae's chest, flicking a tongue over one of the man's nipple.

Hyukjae's cock stirs in his sweat pants when his nipples were being teased by Donghae with every lick to the sensitive nubs. Sure he hadn't bottomed in a long time, but his masturbation sessions before consisted of submissive actions like pulling his nipples and occasional fingering to his prostate. Nothing too big however, for his fear was still predominate even during a haze of lust. …A little change in his sex routine was always welcomed and it seemed he was just fine so far with adjusting to Donghae's administrations. The brunette moans softly and tilts his head lower to claim his lover's lips gently while his hips throb lightly.

Donghae hums into the kiss, nipping at Hyukjae's lower lip as his hands roamed down the man's sides, squeezing his hips gently. He shifts slightly underneath his lover and rolls his hips up, making sure his clothed erection rubs against crease of Hyukjae's ass, smirking against the man's lips. He pulls away to look at Hyukjae, admiring how flush his skin is.

Hyukjae makes a small sound in the back of his throat that came out like an edgy moan or a high pitched whine. It was short and masked by Hyukjae's sudden movement, deciding that the position they were currently in could also be better. So he pushes Donghae down, straddling his hips and giving rough grinds with every nip and suck he gives to the younger chest, stopping to suckle and bite at a dark pink pebble that hardened on his chest from the cold air. 

Donghae groans loudly, rubbing up while Hyukjae moved down onto him. His hands roamed the man's chest, flicking his nipples slowly before pulling away from the kiss to pant. "Clothes off...” He moaned, tugging at Hyukjae's sweatpants, gazing at the erection straining in his pants.

The candle light does nothing but flicker as their shadows move against the wall. Finding his impatience rather amusing, he crawls off Donghae and peels off his own clothing, giving himself a rough squeeze to his cock when he's down to his briefs at this point. "You look really... hot right now, fuck," he curses, touching himself while watching Donghae with lidded eyes. Donghae looked so dark and sexy for Hyukjae's body was blocking the wick's light.

Donghae swallows hard as he watches Hyukjae strip off his pants. He bites his bottom lip as Hyukjae touches himself, his cock throbbing in his boxers. "Fuck Hyukjae..." He whispered, reaching into the boxers and stroking himself, grunting softly.

The fabric is a bit too rough for his liking at the moment, so he steps right out of the clothing, long pale legs seemingly more alluring in the dim lighting. Plump lips claim thin ones again as he pushes Donghae back onto the mattress, bony hand gripping a just as bony wrist to stop self-pleasure in the works.

Donghae grunts softly, turning his hand and gripping Hyukjae's gently, kissing his lips harder. He yanks Hyukjae on top of him again only to roll over, hovering over him. He peels his boxers off and slowly kisses up Hyukjae's thighs, raking his fingernails up the inside of his thighs, marking the pale skin.

Hyukjae willingly spreads his legs; breathing getting a bit louder despite the fact it wasn't heavy, just more prominent. "What do you want to do tonight?" He says while running a hand up his pale chest and down to his hips, long finger finding places to scratch and pinch. "We have all night after all."

Donghae hums softly, kissing under Hyukjae's jaw gently. "Mnm... We do have all night...” He smirks, nipping the brunette's bottom lip, his fingers pressing into the man's ribs gently. "For one... I want to feel you everywhere around me." 

Hyukjae keens his neck to the side, accepting Donghae's affectionate kisses while closing his eyes and stopping his hand on his body. A soft sigh comes from his lips when Choco's claws are making noises outside the door and he bumps his finger against Donghae's nose to stop him. 

"Not specific enough," he says with a rather perverted smile, knowing Donghae liked dirty talk. "Tell me what you're going to do to me. Or tell me what you want me to do to you. "

Donghae gives a soft snort, shaking his head some at Hyukjae's words. He knew he’d never pegged the man for being into dirty talk himself nor did he offer to do it since he found out Donghae had a slight kink for it- they'd certainly used it rarely before anyways. He hums softly, sitting back on his calves while he strokes the man's thighs gently, speaking softly, voice deep with desire, "First I'm going to tease you until you get to the brink of coming, then I'm going to start with slow thrusts, then get faster and harder... just when you're about to cum for sure, I'm going to make sure to make it one of the best you've ever had." He smirks and adds after a moment, "Oh... and I hope you don't mind a lot of hickeys."

Hyukjae grins slightly at the glint in Donghae's eyes, the submissive part of him showing new doors in their sex life if this were to continue. As much as his dick stirred with every comment, it wasn't enough for him. So he speaks his mind, shuddering chills climbing up his spine with every word. 

"I want you to fuck me hard," he says while rolling Donghae over and tilting his head, pushing back the fear that kept climbing back up his stomach, "I want your thick, hard length slamming into my prostate with every thrust, making scream your name and beg for more," he hisses as he strokes his own cock to mask his expressions, bending down to suck on the small mole on the side of his lovers beck. He had quite an odd obsession for it and never failed to suck until a red flower showed, doing his best to find comfort in this situation.

A shudder ran down Donghae's spine as he heard Hyukjae tell him exactly what he wanted in a very low voice, making goose bumps rise onto his skin. He gave a smirk at the man, tilting his head back to allow Hyukjae access to his neck. He knew about his lover's obsession with the mole-- he always made sure to kiss it and abuse it whenever he could. He rakes his nails along Hyukjae's back, whispering into his ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, the headboard is going to bang against the wall," He nips the man's ear after, grinning a crooked smile that was more endearing than lust bearing.

Hyukjae arches his back at the feeling of blunt nails scraping against his back. With no power the heater failed to bring warm air to the apartment and his skin was cold to the touch, Goosebumps forming while cold sweat dries on his body along with Donghae doing the same. 

A soft chuckle escapes his lips and his fear subsides with every giggle, "You talk like you're in a bad porno," he says while smoothing the other's hair, stroking lovingly while teasing him with a smile.

Despite the lack of warmth, Donghae's skin still felt on fire, but he knew that was because of the man hovering over him. He gives a soft snort at Hyukjae's teasing, "Mm, I'll get better for you. Remember, I like hearing it, not speaking it." He gives an (almost successful) wink and kisses the man's lips gently, biting down on his bottom lip slightly while his hands stroke down his back, going lower and lower. He cups Hyukjae's bottom, giving the firm skin a squeeze.

Hyukjae gives out a soft sigh at his bottom being squeezed and almost flinches by instinct. Donghae's hands were warm to the touch and it seared his skin with every movement. With half lidded eyes, he continues the kiss with growing thoughts in the back of his mind on what to do next and pulls away to kiss down the man's chest, stopping right at his cock to blow hot air on the tip. 

Donghae runs his fingers through Hyukjae's hair as she kisses down his body. His skin tingles with every touch of the lips, a soft chuckle running through him when he feels the plump lips on his stomach. He grunts loudly when he feels the warm breath on his cock, hips gyrating upwards. "Mm, Hyuk..."

Pressing his hands down on the warm skin of Donghae's hips, he jabs his fingers into the ticklish area to tease him before finally engulfing the head of his cock onto his mouth. Hyukjae works him to full hardness with ease, making sure to keep his teeth out of the way and tongue stroking the bottom for comfort while hollowing his cheeks for maximum pleasure. 

Donghae tenses up, grunting loud as he felt the ticklish touch. He gives Hyukjae a smirk before his eyes roll into the back of his head, his fingers tightening in the man's hair before a loud groan left him. "Fuck..." He sighed, biting his bottom lip hard.

With steady and sure hands, he pumps the base lightly while his tongue digs into the slit with fervor, tasting the pre cum that came out within seconds of his actions. Pulling back, he smacks his lips at the taste and maneuvers his pale skinny fingers lower until he's rolling Donghae's balls gently, stimulating him for a pressuring work up. A soft breath leaves his nose and he breaths in the musky smell and shudders.

Donghae sighs and moans out Hyukjae's name, his fingers fisting the man's hair before releasing it to hoist himself up onto his elbows. He spreads his legs more to allow him Hyukjae room to touch him. "Ah... Hyukjae...” He hummed softly, gently pulling Hyukjae away from touching him to give him a smirk. "You're such a fucking tease..." He chuckles, cupping Hyukjae's chin to kiss his lips.

Hyukjae gives a soft whine when he was pulled away from his prize and immediately muffles a moan when kissed. "I didn't even get to do anything yet," He says while pouting against his lips, repeatedly pecking him lovingly while his hands trailed up his chest and tangled into the back of his Brown hair. 

Donghae pulled away from the kisses, his fingers stroking up Hyukjae's sides while he grins. "There’s time for that later-- I need you too much now," he hums, pressing Hyukjae's nose, hugging him close to his body, nipping his bottom lip playfully 

Teasing touches become too much within minutes. Their impatience gets the better of them and Hyukjae blinks in sudden realizations for their lack of condom issue right now. It's not like they've used them in a while. "Wait, should you wear a condom? Nobody has ever um, --in me before. I don't think two babies is something we need right now, If I’m even a carrier in the first place--?" He questions to no one in particular. 

Donghae sits back from where he knelt between Hyukjae's legs, "You're right..." He pursed his lips, "Ummm... You don't have some, do you? Because... I don't have any on me..." He frowned then.

Hyukjae sits back a little more comfortably and blinks in much confusion. "How do guys even know if they can get pregnant? Isn't there some kind of sign?" he ponders aloud before sighing, "How could you not have known anyway?"

Donghae settles down, tilting his head at Hyukjae. "Well I don’t know! I mean, I've had unprotected sex a couple before... Maybe you're just that fertile." He huffs unhappily, "I never thought about getting pregnant before really because I had yet to settle down with anyone, I guess it just happens? Maybe it starts at a certain age?"

Hyukjae raises a brow at Donghae's rather sudden outburst. "You've had unprotected sex before? I thought you said you hadn't, and that's why we didn't have to worry about condoms at first." His eyebrows furrow at the thought, "Wait… how many times, how many partners?" With every word utters from his plump lips, his jealousy flares in his stomach for honestly, the first time.

Donghae sighs and scratches his head. "Aish, that was back during high school... There were only a few, maybe four-- then I got a scare that I was sick with something so I stopped having unprotected sex, but then I found out it was just a stomach virus, but I was more cautious after that. Carriers weren’t really common back then."

Hyukjae's eyes narrow before sighing, speaking out of his ass at this point. "Four..? My god Donghae, you must have been some playboy to sleep with at least 4 people, not including me. I've been with two people tops. Jessica and that experiment man I told you about during high school."

Donghae frowns, backing away from Hyukjae while on the mattress and raising an eyebrow as well, becoming defensive, "So what if I was? I've fucked with more people since then too-- I already told you that, why is that such a bad thing all of a sudden?”

"You didn't tell me that..." Hyukjae drawls, finding himself growing more and more flaccid and decides to grab a pillow to stuff in his lap to hide it. "You told me you were with some people but not that many." Stinging shocks start flaring in his hands, emotions becoming overwhelming in his mind and sadness shows its way to his facial features. Wincing from the dull ache, (A habit he's had when facing ay sadness), he looks up to Donghae, "So what number am I..?"

Donghae covers himself up with his discarded boxers from the floor, sighing softly all the while. He should've known his past would come back to bite him in the ass, especially when it came to Hyukjae, "Hyukjae,” He murmurs, his heart squeezing at the sadness he could literally feel from the man. "Hyukjae-ah..." The younger whispered affectionately, "Why should that matter now? I'm with you... I don't want anyone else."

The older man shakes his head and drops his gaze, finding the floor beside him more interesting than what Donghae was saying as of now. "You didn't even answer my question... What number am I? When was the last you were with someone that wasn't me? Have you been with someone else when you still thought we were 'fuck buddies'?"

Donghae sighs, taking a deep breath, "I don't keep a number, so I don't know honestly. I was last with someone about three weeks before I even went to the interview with you." He gently touches Hyukjae's hand. "I've only been with you since..."

Hyukjae doesn't find much comfort from Donghae's seemingly apologetic touch. "How do we know?" He says while flopping down on a bunch of pillows next to the headboard and buries his face with them. His muffled, troubled thoughts continue to spill. "How do we know it's  _ mine _ ?"

Donghae frowns, standing up and slipping his boxers back on. "I think... I should leave. I  _ know _ that the baby is yours because you're the only one I've had unprotected sex with for a long time. You... You make me sound like a cheap slut...” He whispered, hurt that Hyukjae could do this to him. “I know your relationship with Jessica was the only serious one you’ve had, and you may be less experienced with other people, but just because I’ve had a lot of partners in the past doesn’t make me a liar.”

Panic rises inside of Hyukjae and he grabs Donghae the moment he finishes speaking, "Wait, Donghae," He whispers hoarsely; silence filling the space between them and he falters as to why he was caught him in the first place. He was hurt, yes, but he honestly didn't mean it to come out of his mouth so badly. However, kind words or not, it sounded worse altogether no matter how much one could rationalize it. 

"Please don't go." Hyukjae nearly whimpers, regretting his bad choice of words instantly. 

Donghae nearly melts the instance Hyukjae asks him to stay. "Why should I?" He whispers back, even though he still sits back on the bed, his hand still in Hyukjae's, curled lightly. "I'm sorry that I like sex and that I hoped having so much of it would help me find someone who cares, someone to love. I know it sounds stupid. But most people like me for my body," He stares down at his lap before laughing a bit hollowly. “I guess I kinda got used to the comfort for one night before it's gone again the next morning.”

Hyukjae sighs and hugs him, eyes burning a little since he was an easy crier after all. He makes Donghae fall onto the bed and snuggles as close as he could beside him. Gentle kisses grace the side of his face that he could reach and silence ensues until he decides to speak again. 

"... I got jealous. I got jealous of the idea of you being with someone else other than me. I’m sorry, I really am." 

Donghae stays still while Hyukjae kisses him, wanting much to return each of them, but he has to make something straight first. "Hyukjae... It's okay, really," he starts softly, turning to look at him, "I understand why, but please trust me a little more than that. I'm scared too. What have I got to offer besides the baby? I'm nothing but a poor secretary... You've got so much more than I do, money, a nice place to live, a stable lifestyle—while me? I could barely get a decent meal everyday much less pay rent on time."

" _ Lowly _ ?" Hyukjae repeats while looking at him, yes bigger than normal.

Donghae nods.

"Alright let's think of this. I've been with Jessica since college and years after that. She's rich, she's beautiful and she's got an acting career that's already taking off." He brushes the hair from Donghae’s eyes and kisses his lips gently. "But there's no love between is. Maybe before, maybe even just from me and I found that to be enough at the time, but when I realized just wrong it was from another point of view; I decided that was enough. No more." Donghae's warm breath tickles his jaw as he stares into double lidded eyes. 

"I don't care about status. I have a nice life, but I also want more. I've wanted a family and someone that will love me back for a long time now, something Jessica couldn't give me and it became something I knew she wouldn’t give me."

Donghae listens intently, biting his bottom lip the whole time. He smiles some at first, which only grew discreetly wider with each word from Hyukjae. "I... I just know that I'm not that great, but you make me feel like I could touch stars or shit like that.” 

Deciding to ruin the moment even more than Donghae’s random cursing for lack of better wording, he chuckles and pinches Donghae's nose, letting a few tears fall when he blinked quickly. 

"Cheesy fish... You say weird things. Who would want touch stars and burn their hands? Aren’t you afraid of aliens?" He sniffles and clings to the younger man, throwing his leg over him and latching himself close. 

Donghae snorts softly, "Hey, a guy can have dreams too you know..." he smiles gently and kisses the man's lips gently. "You really do make me feel special though. I’ve never really had that. I know I’ve had more than a couple partners before, but you’re really making me feel… I don’t know, different?"

Hyukjae snorts a bit and stretches on the sheets, finding himself a little cold and not surprised to see Donghae semi-hard in his boxers when he gets up to look over. The man takes note of it to not forget as he gets up and opens his door a little so baby Choco could come barreling in to dash under the bed. In return, Hyukjae climbs back onto the mattress and immediately kisses thin lips repetitively.

Donghae watched as the little dog practically slides underneath the bed to sleep in its usual place, a soft chuckle leaving him before he stretched back out on the bed. "I’m sorry about that, I really am. It was... A moment of doubt I guess. I mean... We just found out about the baby," the older says while kneading Donghae's half hard erection with careful hands, "There's bound to be some kind of wild emotions running through us-- more like me, right now. I feel like I’m going crazy."

The younger man returns the kisses but shakes his head at Hyukjae's apologies; there was no need in feeling that sorry about it. It had hurt yes, but Hyukjae had the right to be upset and jealous– Donghae really did sleep around a lot, he just hoped Hyukjae believed him when he said that he hadn't had another partner since before the interview, which was the truth. Donghae sighs softly when he feels the man rubbing his half-hard erection, humming a bit before pulling his hand away to cuddle closer to him. 

"I just want to cuddle right now." he murmurs softly, fingers stroking Hyukjae's back as he nuzzles his face into the man's neck.

Hyukjae just grunts in acceptance, unsure of how he felt about Donghae rejecting sex for the first time. While scooting closer to the man, he lets his mind wander off while Donghae's breathing regulates against his pale neck. He wants to tell himself that its love he's feeling underneath all that jealousy he had felt earlier, underneath that anger and then the extreme panic that sent ice down his veins. The thought of losing Donghae was even more terrifying than ever before. Maybe back before he wouldn’t have thought too much about the younger, other than he was a great way to get stress out of his system and have some fun hanging out. It wasn’t just always sex; they shared a good amount of time together as friends as well.

Donghae sighs softly against the man's warm skin, fingers tracing circles on his side just below his ribs. His mind replays to just a few moments before when he'd been ready to leave and Hyukjae had begged him to stay. The brunette wasn't sure exactly how come the man was so desperate for him to remain-- he'd just pretty much implied that it was hard for him to believe the baby was his. Nonetheless, he lets his mind rest for a while, contenting himself in pressing sweet affectionate kisses to Hyukjae's throat.

Guilt pools its way into his stomach for the rest of the night, so he ends up opting to just cling to Donghae's side and peck at various spots on his body and his lips until he realized that the younger's breathing was regulated and his skin grew cold. Hyukjae pulls up the duvet on them both and kisses Donghae's thin lips again before snuggling up to him, not really bothering to slip on some underwear before sleep comes drifting it's way in after a long day.

  
  
  


The moment Donghae gets out of bed is the moment Hyukjae wakes from his slumber. He's tired and squinting from the dull light, staring at a gray blob moving around in dark briefs and he's sighing at the sight, happy to see Donghae still here after subtly recalling last night and also because he was just plain tired. The heating must have kicked on during their time of sleep because he finally felt warm enough to where he could snuggle into the sheets comfortably without desperately clinging onto them for warmth (and or Donghae). 

"Morning," he mumbles without opening his eyes, digging his face into Donghae's neck instead when he returns to crawl under the duvet.

Donghae's heart gave a little jump when Hyukjae spoke up; surprised the man was awake so early. "Morning," He hums into the soft hair at his lips, arms slowly sneaking around the man's shoulders. He still felt the onset of sleep, but he was more tempted to stay awake and cling onto Hyukjae, though he felt that familiar twisting of his stomach, which made him groan softly. 

He didn't want to get up again...

Hyukjae settles into his embrace quickly and curls his fingers over one of Donghae’s wrists, using his thumb to stroke at the soft skin before making a noise that questioned his lover’s previous noise of probable protest. He pulls away with his eyes slightly open, peering over Donghae’s troubled expression with curious eyes and taking note the Donghae’s stubble in the morning was rather endearingly cute. 

“Mm? What’s wrong?”

He grunts softly, his face twisting and lips tight. "I… feel like I'm going to hurl--" He frowns and slowly removes himself from Hyukjae. Donghae sits up quickly and rushes to the bathroom, getting on his knees and dry heaving over the toilet for a few moments and groans before rubbing his stomach, tears streaming down his face as he groans.

“Fuck...”   
  


 

With a rather knowing nod when Donghae got out of bed, he rolls right out as well and follows the younger to the large bathroom, footsteps slapping against cold tile and little clinks following soon after. He turns to coo at Choco before cringing at the loud retch that followed soon after.   
  
  


“Donghae…” He says, while falling to his knees as well to pat at his warm back. Not knowing what to say, he keeps up the notion of comfort while Donghae hacks away at the toilet. “Do you need a towel? Tissue maybe--? Where are those pills you had yesterday?”   
  
  


Donghae manages a slight smile at Hyukjae, wiping at his eyes before heaving again. He cursed under his breath before sighing, swallowing carefully. "It’s not time to take it yet but a wet rag would be really nice..." He mumbled; leaning against the side of the tub he took slow breaths.

  
  


The older hears a low grumble coming from Donghae’s protesting stomach and mentally scolds their unborn child in causing his lover so much pain so early in the morning. He stands and shivers, realizing that he should have slipped on some boxers before following Donghae however it seemed like more of a priority at the time. Hyukjae wets a cloth with warm water and returns to Donghae’s side quickly, “…I’m sorry,” he says while gently wiping a tear streaked face.   
  
  


Donghae closed his eyes and leaned into Hyukjae's tender affection, smiling gently. "Don't apologize, its fine." He gently kisses the man's wrist before sighing softly. "It's just our baby letting us know he's here." He chuckles softly, leaning forward and hugging Hyukjae close, realizing that his skin was cold.

  
  


"You should get done clothes on babe..."   
  
  


Hyukjae lets a little bit of his weight fall over Donghae’s side and frowns at the cold tile literally branding his bottom from contact. He shivers and nods a bit in agreement before his curiosity from Donghae’s earlier statement gets the better of him.  “How do you know that it’s a ‘he’?” He smiles, showering Donghae’s face in kisses before crawling over on all fours to the closet, standing with a tired sigh.   
  
  


The younger gives a small chuckle while rubbing his aching stomach gently. "I don't really know for sure... there’s a feeling. I really don't care _ what _ the baby is though, as long as it's healthy." He nods his head gently, watching Hyukjae.   
  
  


"I can agree with you there," he says while opening the door to his closet and stalking in to find a clean pair of boxers in the drawers and a pair of old gym shorts. He slips them on before searching for a sweater for Donghae to wear since he was merely dressed in a pair of boxers as well. The heat also seemed to be doing a hell of a good job even though the power was out so long, and he makes a mental note to thank the staff for being considerate of its tenants.   
  
  


Donghae slowly stands and slips the sweater on Hyukjae gave him, giving the man a grateful smile. He rinses his mouth in the sink out and stretches some, his stomach still gurgling in protest, but he wasn't as nauseated as before now that he was done with retching. While Hyukjae has his back turned, Donghae slinks over and wraps his arms around him from behind, gently stroking his stomach and nuzzling into his shoulder.   
  
  


"Mm... sorry last night was a bust." Donghae murmurs softly, kissing Hyukjae's shoulder, "We'll get to have some fun again soon. I promse. " He smiles and gently squeezes the man.

  
  


“Don’t worry too much about it,” he says while leaning into his gentle embrace. “We should do more research on how this is going to work out for you anyway. I did some thinking last night when it was too cold and it woke me up. I just can’t get over the fact that you’re a carrier. It’s so rare, you know? When the gene was found out, I still thought it was a myth and just propaganda on the news.”   
  
  


The elder’s hand sneaks behind and rubs Donghae’s side gently before he breaks away entirely to walk over to the sink. A careful hand inspects his stubble in the mirror and he sighs at it. “I also don’t like shaving.”   
  
  


Donghae chuckles and nods his head, stepping up beside Hyukjae and gently poking his chin. "I don't like it either..." He scrunches up his nose. “My face itches.”   
  
  


He gives a pout, then hums, closing the toilet lid and sitting on it, deciding to be a little more serious about things.

"This is going to be... odd being pregnant while also being a man. I mean, I love this baby already, but I never imagined I'd be a... _ carrier. _ ” He smiles some then and touches his stomach. "One thing's for sure-- it's going to be an amazing ride, huh?" He looks up at Hyukjae and smiles more (if that was possible).   
  
  


“You’re creeping me out with all your motherly smiling,” Hyukjae chuckles while getting his toothbrush wet and squeezing some of the minty paste on the brushes. “ I think the motherly hormones are kicking in. Or should I say-- _ fatherly _ ? ”   
  
  


“I still kinda see you as this devilish kid who comes into my office and proposes sex that I happen to love and sucks my dick when I’m stressed.” He grumbles through the rough cleaning of his teeth, finding his choice of words a bit strong before silently stomping over to the toilet and practically shoving Donghae close to his chest. “And I also like… you a lot too. Yeah.”   
  
  


Donghae held back a chuckle at Hyukjae's words in favor of nuzzling into the man's chest. He wasnt offended in the slightest. "I…like you too..." The brunette smiles softly, wrapping his arms around Hyukjae 's lower waist and sighing softly while clinging to him. "I guess I have more of a maternal side than I thought." He murmurs after a minute, chuckling. Donghae stands and grabs the extra toothbrush Hyukjae kept and began brushing his teeth as well, watching the other through the mirror.

  
  


With a sigh, Hyukjae gargles and rinses before yawning, stretching out his limbs and not bothering to wait for Donghae in favor of looking over his work from last night. He knew he had one more case file to finish before the power went out and he wondered just how much was wiped from his PC. Curse himself for not using a laptop during a thunderstorm.

  
  
  


With Choco following close to his feet, he maneuvers around the house and blows out whatever dimming, but still lit candles that were left. “Donghae-- ah, after lunch with Jessica today, can you schedule that baby doctor thing? Or whatever they’re called?”   
  
  


Donghae spits and finishes rinsing his mouth before he answers Hyukjae. "Yeah! I'm sure I can make an appointment for today!" He walks into the small office room Hyukjae had and plops back on the sofa, curling up on it as he knew Hyukjae would make his way there soon enough.   
  
  


He rubs his sore belly, humming some and thinking of what to do today. "Don't you need some help on your paperwork? I'm feeling better... I guess that nausea was just temporary." He called out, making sure he was loud enough for Hyukjae to hear.

  
  


Hyukjae finds his way back to his office when he has a hunch that Donghae’s already in there. “Nah, I think I have a good eye on what cases I have left…”trailing off, he leans in and kisses the corner of the man’s mouth before returning behind his large wooden desk and glaring at his computer that seemed to have booted back up when the electricity returned. There was a message that was popped up saying that it seemed to have saved certain files and that he should browse through what was lost and was kept. “It looks like some stuff was saved but nothing big is gone. The important cases are always done by paper and pen.”   
  
  


Donghae smile s when he was kissed and watched as the man sits back at his computer, professional attitude in place. He hums thoughtfully to himself, standing up and wandering into the kitchen to fix them both something to eat (even though he was a bit wary of his nausea). He decides to fix some eggs and toast, some of the easiest things for him to fix and he was sure Hyukjae would like it-- he wondered briefly if the man had ever had it, but he was sure he would've tried it at some point. He hums, softly as he sets to work on frying some eggs.   
  
  


It’s another ten minutes before Hyukjae realizes that Donghae is gone and there’s clanking pot noises coming from the kitchen. From their time together, he knew that Donghae wasn’t one to cook at all. Maybe it was the old noodles he decided to heat up? However, the odd smell proved otherwise and he found himself face to face with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast with a pat of butter atop the charred bread.   
  
  


“Awh, Donghae, you didn’t have to you know . I thought we were going out for lunch so we wouldn’t have to worry about cooking?” He says while shoveling the eggs into his mouth anyway and rising from his desk to follow the shorter man.

  
  


Donghae laughs softly and shrugs some, waltzing back into the kitchen with a new found burst of energy.

 

"It wasn't that much to cook really and we need a little something to hold us until lunch since it _ is _ only about seven." He smiles at Hyukjae and grabs up his own plate, slowly eating the eggs, making sure not to eat too fast for fear he'd set off his stomach again. "Sorry about the toast... I always burn it for some reason..." he grumbles unhappily, glaring silently at his own toast which was burnt on one side.   
  
  


“It’s more... _ flavorful _ that way.” Hyukjae says with a toothless smile before nodding slightly and biting into the crunchy toast with sincere contentment. He chews a bit before finding a place to sit down on the kitchen table and begins to ponder aloud. “I wonder if any of the offices are open to make our appointment… Something tells me we won’t get a spot until next week. Unless we say you’re a man and that’ll catch their attention? I’m also nervous as hell about meeting Jessica today.”   
  
  


Donghae sighed softly and nodded, "Well, we could try that? I'm sure not many places around this area has male pregnancies, so that may help us get in sooner..." He twirls his eggs around for a moment before humming, gently touching Hyukjae's hand.

  
  


"It'll be okay. Just... outright tell her... There's no point in keeping secrets or trying to tip toe around everything. We'll just tell her and move on. And hope she does the same..." Donghae added the last part a bit worriedly, chewing on his bottom lip.

  
  


Hyukjae sets down his chopsticks when his stomach drops rather painfully from the necessary plans that they had scheduled for today, which included Jessica and planning for the weird baby doctor meeting.   
  


 

What else would happen?   
  
  


Would they finally explain what it was like for a man to have a baby— these rare men that happened to be spotted every few years or so? The fertile men that were so vaguely called ‘carriers’ before in the past? Hyukjae knew of them, in fact he was very aware of them for his best friend Kyuhyun, came from a father of two—how that slipped his mind during same sex, he had no idea.   
  
  


“What if...like..." Hyukjae starts, staring down at his now somewhat soggy toast. "What if there are more complications for men... to have children?"   
  
  


Donghae glances at Hyukjae and smiles some. He wanted to reassure Hyukjae that, no matter what happened, things would be okay-- but he couldn't say that. He was all for being positive, but having a baby as a man was already complicated enough.   
  


What if the man was right? There could be more complications to having a baby that they couldn't be aware of. Which was why it was crucial they visited the doctor for him to get examined. He sighs softly and gently takes Hyukjae's hand. "Hey... good or bad, we'll work through it, okay? I already love this little baby too much-- it's a little miracle." He smiles fondly and idly strokes his flat tummy.   
  
  


Hyukjae shakes his head and voices his thoughts despite Donghae’s brighter outlook on the situation (but then again, Donghae was always more of a brighter person in general).

  
  


“Personally, I’m afraid,” he says without a loss of any speck of pride, Donghae was too important to him in his heart for pride to be getting into the way at this point. “I don’t want to put you in any unneeded risks. Back then, I kept thinking if Jessica refused to have a child with me; I would just adopt a lucky kid and give him or her, a home worth living in. It’s not like that doesn’t apply anymore…” Hopefully Donghae knew where Hyukjae was getting at, at this time around.   
  
  


Donghae gaped at Hyukjae and looked down at his own half eaten toast, poking it with his fork. He knew Hyukjae meant no offense in his suggestion, but he still felt a bit defensive-- after all, this was their baby, _ theirs _ .

"I know... what you mean," He started, a bit cautious, "But that's a definite no. I don't care if it's painful or if I have to be almost cut open completely to get the baby out when it's time, I'm having it. I want it because it's ours-- mine and yours that we conceived together." Donghae nodded his head, looking back up at Hyukjae.

  
  


With a slight nod, Hyukjae reaches over and gently squeezes Donghae’s thigh in reassurance. Even though this conversation may have been uncomfortable for the both of them and also touchy, they needed to get it out of the way to proceed further into strengthening and concluding their choices in a relationship with a baby along the way.   
  
  


“Sorry about that.” The elder apologizes sincerely before getting up and shovels the eggs into his mouth while walking to the sink. While chewing, he grabs the toast and drops the plate into the bucket of soapy water set aside. “I think I might finish up on work and we’ll figure out what to do next.”   
  
  


Donghae gives a slight pout and stands, gently taking Hyukjae's free hand and pulling him back. "Thank you for understanding, I really am glad you’re seeing things my way." He smiles softly, pecking the man's bulging cheek filled with food.

  
  


"I _ want _ this with you... it means a lot." He gently released Hyukjae's hand and walks over to the sink to wash the dishes. Donghae wondered inwardly if he would be quitting working as soon as he got big enough and would instead take care of the house like a housewife (Houseman?) would. Not that he minded, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to take being at home all the time as the day of the baby's birth grew close.

  
  


“ Don’t fret yourself over it,” Hyukjae says with a mouthful of scrambled eggs and swallows deeply to speak more clearly while heading to the fridge in search of more food for him to practically swallow down. “I was asking because I was making sure… We needed to do that anyway.” With a smooch to Donghae’s cheek he grabs the boxed up noodles from last night and heads back into his office with a rather worn expression once Donghae’s line of vision was no longer on him. Oh, he was very, very tired.   
  
  


Donghae watches Hyukjae go and decides to work more on the dishes, he was glad his stomach didn't force his food back out this time, but he couldn't help but be a bit cautious. He didn't enjoy throwing up in the slightest, so he wanted to avoid that as much as possible. Pushing aside the thought of vomiting in general-- just thinking about it making him a bit queasy after all and instead focused on dishes. Once they were done, he wiped down the counters and began gathering up all the candles, putting them up where they could find them again later on if they needed them again.

  
  


Another yawn escapes his lips when the sounds of Donghae's kitchen work soon faded away and the shower ran from the master bedroom. After Donghae's little morning sickness scene, he grew very weary of what he could do around him.

  
  


Hyukjae was a paranoid person sometimes, to a certain extent of course , and decided to look up as much information as he could about 'carriers' and what was known about them. He shakes his head slightly while brushing his fingers over the keyboard and clicking around, deciding that his thoughts were a bit extreme. He felt like he was addressing 'carriers' to be aliens or something.

  
  


Donghae felt of the water and then hummed, turning towards the door and then grinning. He walked to Hyukjae's little office and gently stepped in, almost knocking but decided to study him for a minute. He smiled softly at the hardworking man before gently knocking on the door.   
  
  


"Hyukjae--ah?" He called softly, stepping further in to tilt his head curiously at him, "Would you like to take a shower with me? Or are you still busy with work?"   
  
  


Whether Donghae was naked or not, Hyukjae didn’t know. The view was blocked off by him tilting his body to peer into his room. Donghae's glorious top half was shown and Hyukjae had half a mine to get him to wear a shirt before his words process ed into his mind.

  
  


"Ah... No, I’m just looking through more information about what you're going through. I can’t really get this out of my mind until i feel more comfortable knowing that you're safe." He wiggles his mouse when his screen dims before putting his computer to sleep and standing.   
  


 

" But I think I’ll join you."

 


	5. five

  
  
  


Donghae smiles at how sweet the man was, "Hyukjae--ah, I'll be okay-- I've got you, yeah?" He grins happily and crooks his finger for Hyukjae to follow him. He pulls away from the door and begins walking back to the bathroom, making sure the water is still nice and warm before stripping off his underwear and stepping in. He knew Hyukjae would be along in a moment, so he decided to enjoy the water while he waited, running his fingers through his hair, humming a soft tune.

  
  


Donghae is quick on his feet, Hyukjae notes, but he was pretty sure it was because it was so damn cold these days. October in Korea already meant wearing a few a more layers than before. "I know, I know," he says loudly while looking over to Choco who crooks his head at him when he makes a move to walk out the door. Placing a straight finger to his lips, he tells her to stay there while he stalks over to Donghae who was already in the shower at this time.

  
  


Stripping himself of his own clothing, Hyukjae follows after Donghae, wrapping his arms from behind him and showering his neck in kisses as they rock from side to side.

  
  


Donghae sighs softly and leans into Hyukjae's arms. The little kisses to his neck made him shudder and he smiles happily, turning in the man's embrace and kissing his lips gently. He wraps his arms around the man's shoulders and looks at him before nuzzling into his neck, sighing softly. "You're really cute, you know that?" He pulls away and smile at him. "You take good care of me..." He strokes Hyukjae's cheek gently.

  
  


Hyukjae rapidly blinks away the water droplets that pummeled his face at a rapid pace before deciding that his position was rather hard to speak with. He shifts over to the side a bit, hands still on Donghae and guides him away from the stream of water that distracted him from speaking back. "You're cuter," he says while bumping his nose against Donghae's sharp one, smiling a bit at the scrunched up face he got in response. "Super cute." The man says gently before running a hand through his wet brown hair, trying to get the strands from jabbing into his eyes. (his poor eyes were becoming the enemy--! He couldn’t even see Donghae's beautiful face like this.)

  
  


Donghae smiles softly, gently reaching up and pushing Hyukjae's hair out of his face for him before pecking his lips again. "Thanks," He hums softly, pulling away from the man's lips and grinning boyishly. He feels the one side that wasn't being sprayed with warm water slowly cool off, making his shudder and press close to the man instantly. Donghae nudges his nose against Hyukjae's jaw gently, sighing, "Mm... you're warm," He hums against his neck, his breath warm against Hyukjae's skin.

  
  


"Not too close now," Hyukjae says a bit too softly, raising his voice a little more when he realized just how loud the shower head really was. "I can’t really control myself when I’m around you, remember?" He pats Donghae's bottom affectionately before breaking their embrace to grab some body soap, stepping back to drink in Donghae's glorious view. However, a frown was quick to set on his lips when he looked hard enough.

  
  


"Donghae, exactly how much body weight have you lost? You look like you’ve lost at least more than ten so far."

Donghae gave a small pout upon hear Hyukjae's words, but he agreed. They shouldn't get started with anything, especially since they had somewhere important to be soon (even though the thought of it made his blood run cold -- he wasn't looking forward to the confrontation). He mulled over this for a few minutes before he was pulled from his thoughts by Hyukjae's staring, a frown on his own lips at the question. He looked down at himself and then shrugged gently, "I... don't know. Maybe about ten----?" He tilted his head some, "Somewhere around there I guess."

  
  


Hyukjae juts out his lower lip and slathers the soap on his hands before approaching Donghae, little mumbles of childish apologies escaping his lips when guilt gently flows into his thoughts about how much Donghae was suffering. “I’m sorry Donghae, maybe when we get this… Jessica thing over with today, we can go do something together?” he rubs his large, slightly callused hands over Donghae’s torso while speaking, “Because something tells me one of us is going to either be really mad at the time or upset in general when it’s all over.'”

  
  


Donghae nods, "I'd like that." Looking down, he observes the man lathering up his torso, his mind drifting off once more as his body moved on automatic, reaching for the soap and lathering up Hyukjae's body as well. He smiles at Hyukjae and gives a soft sigh, "Hey... we'll be okay, yeah? All she can do is get really mad and call one or both of us ugly names, right?" He mumbles, trying to convince himself of that more so than Hyukjae. He really wasn't sure how the woman would react to the news, but he knew it would be unpleasant

  
  


Hyukjae snorts at Donghae’s rather naïve thought, “Well, I think the luckiest we’d ever get is her throwing a tantrum and calling us ‘ugly names’. The last thing I want to do is get her father involved.” He sighs, “The time I had really seen her father was on her birthday and he asked me if I was ever going to marry her. I think it was more of a joke at the time, but I’m sure he thought I was going to be with her for a long time.” The water does a quick job of washing whatever soap he had left off of his hands and he loses the energy to continue, mind clouded by the future events to take place.

  
  


Donghae bit his lip at the mention of Jessica's father. If there was one thing he'd learned from being around Hyukjae, it's that Jessica's dad was pretty powerful-- wealth and friend-wise. This made an uneasy feeling settle into the pit of Donghae's stomach, his mind overcome with different scenarios-- none ending very well. The man wasn't a pessimist and he didn't really think he had /that/ much to worry about, but it still bothered him. He cleared his mind for now and began rinsing off the man's skin gently, smiling at him some.

  
  


An uneasy aura around them was settled and broken into while they got themselves clean. Hyukjae sighs loudly to himself and thinks of different kinds of options in which he wouldn’t have to bring Donghae just because… he didn’t need to. In all reality, he could just break up with Jessica and that would be that, right? But being together for so many years, there had to have been some sort of aspect of respect they had between each other to at least give her the truth, right? Maybe. Undecided, he steps out of the shower first and leaves Donghae to soak in the hot water a little longer.

  
  


Donghae stares at the ground and heaves a deep sigh himself, tilting his head back after a few minutes and letting the hot water rushing through his wet strands. After what seemed like an hour (but was only a few more minutes past 20), Donghae left the shower, turning it off after he got out. He dried himself off a bit with a towel before wrapping it around his waist and entering Hyukjae's room and smiling some at him.

  
  


"Hey, what about we go to the paddle boats in the river after everything? I haven't been on one in ages and they are open year round..." He offered, tilting his head gently.

  
  


“It’s getting too chilly for that now,” Hyukjae says, turning to him, now fully dressed in a pair of fitted slacks and a light blue button up shirt. “I know I’m being a little over protective of you right now, but I don’t know what kind of supplements and vitamins carriers need to take to stay healthy and well. Maybe we can plan date after you go see that baby doctor?” Hyukjae says while he smoothed out his clothing properly, taking pride in the clean and simple look he had on today. Of course, he still didn’t really remember what they baby doctor was properly called.

  
  


Gyen…no cologi..st..

  
  


Donghae pouted some but nodded his head-- of course the man was concerned, there was some cause for worry because of all the unsure information and such. He pulled some of his clothes on and straightened them up in the mirror, humming softly. "Hmm... where are we supposed to meet her again?" He questioned, turning to look at Hyukjae curiously.

  
  


"She texted me like, literally after I got out of the shower. She wants us to meet at Sistina. Some fancy ass Italian cafe, she really likes eating there so I know that she's in a good mood." He sighs while plopping down at the front of his decent sized bed and shakes his head. "With all the people that are most likely going to be there, she most likely won’t make too much of a scene, but i feel like that if i bring you, it’s going to be way worse."

  
  


Donghae sighs softly and sits beside Hyukjae, gently linking his fingers with the others. "Hey... we both got into this together; I'm not letting you do it alone. It isn't right," He replied softly, leaning his head on Hyukjae's shoulder. He turns his head and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek, pulling away with a soft smile, "Hey... we'll be alright, yeah? We're together, I'm pregnant with our precious baby and we're both quite healthy... aside from morning sickness anyways." He chuckles softly, hoping to cheer up the man just a little bit.

  
  


Hyukjae does manage to laugh a little bit before nodding and returning the kiss on the cheek before taking Donghae’s towel that was left on the dresser and he tousles his still wet hair with the cloth. “We have the heat on but I still don’t want you to get a cold, alright?” With another affectionate kiss, last one for now, he pats the younger man’s bottom and coaxes him into the bathroom to blow dry the strands dry. At this same moment, Choco comes running in and is forced to go feed her or else the nips to his socked feet would turn into harder bites until her point gets fully across that she was hungry.

  
  
Donghae watches as Hyukjae leaves to feed Choco, laughing softly at the man before turning back to the mirror. He combs through his hair as he blow dries it, humming a soft tune as he went. As soon as his hair was pretty dry, he places the hairdryer to the side and begins to style it. He was nervous now -- the more he continued with his routine of getting ready, it was drawer closer to time to meet up with Jessica. He wasn't looking forward to this one bit, but he wasn't going to just leave Hyukjae to fend for himself either -- they're both in this together.

  
  


Nerves were jumping through the both of them and Hyukjae knew that was perfectly normal. Another text rolled by and his phone buzzed to inform him that Jessica was clad in a skin tight dress just for him. With a groan, he answers with a short, curt (but not rude) reply and rubs his temples while listening to Choco chomp down on her food. This day was so stressful and he either felt like there was to be a huge explosion at the end of it or a small little boom that wouldn’t matter too much. The fact that he had to balance between the two is what stressed him out.

  
  


As soon as he got done with his hair, he emerged from the bathroom and left the bedroom afterwards, towel still wrapped around his waist. He wasn't sure what to wear ---- he didn't have any clothes there that were clean and they were already too close to time to go so they couldn't put on any laundry. He gave a pout as soon as Hyukjae came into view, poking his bottom lip out.

  
  


"Hyukjae..." He gave a soft, playful whimper. "I don't have any clothes to wear..."

  
  


The sound of padded feet moving through the floorboards was enough to make him lift his head expectantly before smiling a bit at Donghae. “I guess this is what we get for me not remembering to head back to your apartment for clothes, huh? You can just wear what I have. It’s not too much of a size difference. Without your shoe lifts, my pants should just be a tiny bit longer than your legs…” He says while shuffling past Donghae and walking into his bedroom, then closet. Hyukjae gestures to it a bit before nodding to himself, “Yeah just choose what you want…”

  
  


Donghae looks at Hyukjae as he's lead back into the bedroom and to the closet. He glances at the clothes and then to Hyukjae, walking closer and wrapping his arms around the man, hugging him close. He knew he was nervous about Jessica and he felt extremely guilty for it. If it hadn't been for him, they wouldn't even be in this mess. "I'm sorry," He murmured, gently stroking Hyukjae's back. He wasn't apologizing for being pregnant, but he still felt bad that they had to find out /now/ that he was pregnant and not after Hyukjae had already broken up.

  
  


“Donghae…” Hyukjae says under his breath before shaking his head and giving a more proper reply, “Donghae, stop. There’s… There’s no need for apologies.” Hyukjae pries Donghae’s arms away after much effort (he was clinging to him like a barnacle at the moment) and looks into glazed eyes that were so sincere his heart could have broken from the sight. “I just want you to understand that… I’m not going to do what I did with Jessica, do you understand?” His lips thin out and he bites on the inside of his cheek to hopefully make his point make a bit more sense.

  
  


“I… I never thought of us being together when I was with you. I m-mean i did, but I didn’t want to think of her because I was happy with you. I would never cheat on you or anything, alright? I just felt like I needed to say that.”

 

Donghae cups Hyukjae's cheeks and smiles softly, leaning in to peck his lips gently. He wraps his arms around Hyukjae and hugs him tight, nuzzling into his neck. "I know, Hyukjae... I mean, I'm not _ condoning _ cheating, but I can't really say anything bad about it because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have cheated on Jessica. But... you weren't happy and when I first saw you, all I wanted to do was make you happy."   
  


 

He pulls away to smile again, stroking the man's cheek gently. "I know you won't cheat on me..." He nods his head. Hyukjae nods and pecks his lips again, mouth suddenly rather dry and he didn’t feel like talking about this anymore so he doesn’t. With another pat to Donghae's butt (He was much of an ass man, but wow, Donghae had a really nice ass) and gestures for him to get dressed again before a cold could easily set in. His phone buzzes again and he's now informed that Jessica was heading out of the house, which left them around 10 minutes before going as well because he lived closer than her.

  
  


"Whelp, it's the moment of truth if anything." He remarks while tidying up his dress shirt into he mirror and fixing his somewhat long, brown wavy hair. "I just want to get this over with."

 

  
  
  


After finally getting themselves dressed, Hyukjae and Donghae left the apartment and headed to Sistina, their hands clasped together tightly. Donghae suggested that just Hyukjae sit with her at first, while he sat at a table nearby with his back to them so she couldn't see him. He didn't want her to just come in and see them sitting together, and then she'd make a huge scene just because she could (and because her "date" was ruined by the secretary).

  
  


So they were seated as soon as they walked in, the arrangement just like they'd discussed even though Donghae was practically bouncing in his seat with anxiety as they waited for her. Unfortunately, it didn't take very long for her to arrive, her hips swaying slowly as she made her way to Hyukjae's table.

  
  


"Baby!" She squeed giddily, sitting down across from him and beaming happily.

  
  


A kiss is smeared on his cheek and he wipes the lip gloss off while refraining from frowning deeply. As pretty as she was even without make up, she always wore a bit too much for his taste. "Hey Jess," he almost stutters out before his gaze somewhat avoids her, the dress she was wearing was tight fit, yes, she looked extremely beautiful with blonde hair and crimson red fabric stretched across her skin but Hyukjae found himself suddenly preferring Donghae's occasional acne, his hard curves, his deep chuckles and so much more... Jessica's breasts were a bit hard to ignore because of the low cut and begins drumming his fingers nervously. "We need to talk."

  
  


Jessica knew the moment she sat down that there was something up, though she continued acting like it was nothing. She sat across from Hyukjae and made the effort to adjust her breasts some to make them look more appealing. Just when she had grabbed her menu to look through it, she set it down upon his nervous murmur. "What about?" She asked, tilting her head and smiling sweetly. "If you're worried about the bill or anything, I'll put it on my tab. Or perhaps because you can't stay long? Is work getting to be that much, Hyukkie?"

  
  


"No, that's not it," he says rather quickly and was about to speak more until he was interrupted by a waiter asking if they would have any complications ordering from a foreign menu while serving them cold classes of water. Hyukjae coughs and says no, and Jessica does the same. "Well no, I mean yeah, it has to do with work but not quite the paper work even though its been kicking my ass lately."

  
  


She gives a mock pout and reaches across the table to hold his hand gently. "Aw, you poor thing, all that stupid paperwork to do..." She puffs her cheeks out and pulls her hand away to take a sip out of her cup. "So tell me -- why do you have so much paperwork when you have a secretary? Should I help you fire him and get a new one -- maybe even I could come to work as your secretary!" She coos  excitedly , clapping her hands together.

  
  


"We need to see other people." Hyukjae suddenly blurts out the moment her hand touches his. As if fire was licking at his skin, he pulls his hand back almost instantly and shakes his head. "I... I need to get to the point, Jessica. I want to break up."

  
  


His words hit her like a freight train, choosing to ignore them at first before finally looking down at the table, heaving a deep sigh. "Alright... why?" She looked up at him, her expression hard and eyes narrowed unhappily. "Surely there's some reason -- you wouldn't just break up with me for no reason... I'm not stupid."

  
  


Oh shit, she was asking for a reason. Hyukjae had mentally prepared himself to tell her that they needed to break up but not... an explanation as to why. Agh, Lee Hyukjae, why are you so stupid?! "Uh... there's someone else in the picture... I met someone..."

  
  


Jessica's blood boils as she hears the reasoning behind it, already having thought of it but not wanting to believe it. She snorts and leans back in her chair, crossing her arms unhappily. "Alright -- who is she then?" She questioned, raising both eyebrows and glaring across the table at him.

  
  


Oh god, he can tell she's just getting started. He had seen this anger before, not directed at him usually, but that of others. That angry glare she had was enough to send chills up his spine, though Hyukjae was the one at actual fault here, he still felt like getting her favorite ice cream and chocolates to make her feel better. Sure it wasn't his responsibility anymore, Donghae was, but he was still soft hearted. "It's... not a 'she'."

  
  


Donghae had been listening from the next table and he knew Hyukjae was inwardly panicking -- hell, he was inwardly panicking. As soon as Hyukjae replied to Jessica, he slowly stood and joined the man at their table, sitting beside him and holding his hand under the table, out of her sight. "It's me..." He replied softly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. She gaped just slightly, staring between the two as her temper rose to dangerous levels, ready to stand up and begin screaming. How could this happen to her? What had she done to deserve this??

  
  


However, as much as she wanted to just scream out in public already, she kept her mouth shut and tightened her fists, manicured nails digging into her palms. "...How long?" Jessica says lowly, right eye bouncing in anger as her gaze darts from this unknown man to Hyukjae. (She might have seen him around the office before... Now that she thought a little more into it.) "I want to know.... Were you with him when... we were together?

  
  


Donghae glances at Hyukjae, gently squeezing his hand before he spoke softly. "Yes.... we were," He nods his head some, waiting or the onslaught of curses or a random flying hand that would come to smack him across the face. But there was nothing -- just her silently seething in her seat. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not considering he knew that she was prone to blowing up at the little thing ---- this was a huge thing and yet she wasn't screaming yet...

  
  


Hyukjae grips Donghae's hand for dear life under the table, too afraid of what she would do. Of course, she was a small, medium sized woman and frail at that, being so skinny and all, but her wrath was really something he feared. After being with her foR so long and molding himself into what she wanted him to be, he was was defying her for the first time. "Y--Yeah... This is D--Donghae. My secretary... We've been together for more than a few months. He turned out to be a.. carrier."

  
  


Her eyes dart over to Hyukjae, a frown set firm on her lips as she listened to him, getting more and more pissed with each syllable that left his mouth. "A carrier..." She repeats, thinking on the word carefully before her eyes widen and she looks between them incredulously. "A carrier!" She says again, this time with disdain in her voice. She purses her lips after and leans back in her chair, playing with the napkin on the table in front of her. "Fine. Whatever..."

  
  


Hyukjae blinks once, twice then gazes over to Donghae to see if he heard right. The just as confused look from Donghae made him silently panic even more than he was already. “Wait, what? What do you mean ‘whatever’? I thought you were going to destroy me or like… Blow me up while I’m sitting in the chair…” Hyukjae says incredulously, adding more wood to the fire; he tries to make this as clear as possible to her while hissing. “…I cheated on you. I had sex with him and got him pregnant!”

  
  


She stares up at him as she drops the napkin on the table, glaring silently before she said anything. "You heard right -- I said 'whatever'. Do you want me to cause a scene? Scream, shout, cry and beg you to reconsider? That wouldn't make a damn difference and you know it. So that's that." She grabs her purse and stands, looking down at them both. "I'm sure you can handle the sitting bill, right?" She nods her head curtly and then stomps off, her hips swaying with every step.

  
  


Donghae blinks as he watches her leave, "What.... just happened?" He whispers softly.

  
  


Her sleek black heels click against the traditional Italian flooring and Hyukjae finally remembers to breathe by the time she’s out the door, blonde hair blowing as she sticks on big sunglasses. Hyukjae doesn’t quite process Donghae’s words until now and he looks over to him with rather enlarged eyes and a parted mouth. “You know… I’m not quite sure … What the fuck?” He says, breaking his still stature to practically vibrate from his nerves on the seat. “Did we just get off the hook… without any lost limbs or external bleeding?”

  
  


Donghae gives a slight laugh, his nerves jumping in his body as he finally relaxes some in his seat. "Wow... I guess so..." He sighs shakily and leans closer to Hyukjae. He looks towards the door, silently watching it and waiting for her to come back in carrying something heavy to throw at them or something. It all seemed a bit too unrealistic that it was over so easily, especially knowing how she was. But when she didn't come back for a good few minutes,

  
  


Donghae looks to Hyukjae again and shrugged slightly. "I guess... we're okay..." He nods gently.

  
  


"I literally want to be as thrilled as i should be because we're actually ok, but that's laying underneath the fact that I' m scared shes going to set my apartment on fire when I’m asleep." He says honestly before sighing and sees the waiter eying them carefully from the waiter's station since they had been sitting there without ordering for a while now. He turns to Donghae and pecks his lips gently, "Are you hungry, baby? You should be able to eat better now after taking those pills."

  
  


Donghae can't help but give a wary glance at Hyukjae's worry, he was honestly worried as well. What if she did meet them at Hyukjae's apartment and start something? Wouldn't Hyukjae be kicked out for causing drama -- or was that different than his own apartment? He pulls himself out of his thoughts as his stomach gurgles hungrily, alerting Hyukjae that he was indeed hungry. "Ah... yeah, we should eat something..." He smiles gently and nods, picking up a menu and beginning to look through it, paling at some of the prices on the food.

  
  


As soon as he picks up the fancy leather menus, the waiter comes sauntering his way over here and asks if the girl would be gone and the man would be joining him for lunch. Hyukjae nods at his assumptions and orders the fried calamari for an appetizer and the plate of their best chicken Alfredo and waits for Donghae’s turn.

  
  


Despite seeing some dishes that looked interesting to try on the menu, Donghae settled for the same as Hyukjae, keeping to something he knew he liked so it didn't upset his stomach. Even with the pills, the doctor told him to be careful because even though the piled helped nausea, they wouldn't make it completely disappear. The waiter takes their menus and leaves the table with a promise to be back in a few minutes. Donghae turns his head and smiles at Hyukjae, scrunching his nose up playfully.

  
  


Hyukjae does the same, scrunching up the skin of his nose before nudging Donghae softly with his own body. In all honesty, he didn’t feel like talking right now, though Jessica was no longer his girlfriend, it still felt odd knowing that she really wasn’t anymore. Ignoring that slightly empty feeling he's gotten since she left (he thinks it was because she cared so little, it felt like he really didn’t even matter at all) Hyukjae lets Donghae switch seats so he's in front of him before the food slowly it makes it way to them.

  
  


Donghae gives a smile to the waiter as he sets their plates and drinks in front of them and wanders off so they can eat in peace. Donghae wasn't much in the mood for talking himself, instead settling for working on eating his food. It was a nice and quiet lunch, both enjoying the delicious food. He wasn't sure how Hyukjae felt, but he was positive he was feeling a little upset that Jessica didn't even seem to care after all. He promised himself then and there that he would make Hyukjae happy and would erase that sadness Jessica had caused him.

  
  


Lunch rolls by quickly, small talk exchanged by the two, but only a little bit since Hyukjae was still trying to get over his emotional high after what happened between Jessica earlier. Once their plates are taken up, Hyukjae snatches the bill before Donghae could even look at the price and pecks at his puffed, pouted lips before promising that it's no big deal. They vacate the table and walk up to the drink stand where Italian fruit drinks were being blended and smoothies were being sold. "Hmm," Hyukjae hums, "Want a drink? I was also wondering what we could do next today."

  
  


Donghae hums thoughtfully as he gazes at the smoothies, rubbing his stomach some. He was pretty full from their lunch, but he really wouldn't mind having a drink. He pouts and then looks at Hyukjae. "Well... I kind of want one, but..." He purses his lips and then shakes his head, "Maybe another time." He smiles at Hyukjae and gently slips his hand into the others , squeezing gently. "Well... I need some more clothes. I suppose I'm moving into your apartment? Unless you'd like for me to stay at my own? I don't... want to just assume anyways..."

  
  


“Alright then,” Hyukjae says while moving closer to the line, he had an eye on the strawberry banana that was on the menu. Their fingers link and he turns to Donghae to speak, “Assume what?” He says, a little amused at Donghae’s lack of confidence in his sentence. “Did you really think I was going to let you live alone after this? I don’t think so. Besides, I’ve been to your apartment before and… No offense, but it seems kinda dangerous at night. I don’t trust the neighborhood. I want you safe in my house.”

  
  


Donghae smiles faintly and nods, mumbling something under his breath before smiling a bit more. "Yeah, there's really no offense about it anyways -- I know it's pretty dangerous..." He gives a pout, "It was all I could afford at the time, but now I'm glad I've got a good job and also the sweetest man who wants to take care of me." He chuckles softly and pecks Hyukjae's cheek. "Okay so... should we grab some more clothes and then work on getting my stuff to your place then? I don't really have much... most of the furniture came with the apartment except for the bed, but it's really old anyways..."

  
  


Hyukjae perks at him as they inch forward in the line, eyebrows raised at his lover, “Wait, what? You want to move in today?” He shifts a bit before swinging their hands together in order to show that he wasn’t angry or anything, just surprised, “Not that I mind... But I thought you needed to clear that kind of stuff up with your landlord and stuff, along with your lease to the apartment. How long do you have left on there?”

  
  


Donghae shakes his head gently, "Oh no no... I just think I should get some clothes, don't you think? I mean... I don't think you'll let me go over there and sleep at night anymore, unless you'd prefer that for a few days...?' He tilts his head at him. He knew Hyukjae wasn't over what happened with Jessica -- who could be? He'd dedicated so much time and energy into being with her and she didn't even fight for it (though he was a bit relieved she hadn't turned it into anything ugly). "Ah, my lease? I was a month to month renter; I didn't have a yearly lease or anything."

  
  


“Oh good,” Hyukjae says softly and thinks while his turn came up for the order. He orders the large strawberry banana smoothie with a bit more ice to make it thicker and reluctantly lets go of Donghae’s hand to pay. Once the money was on the counter, plus tip and they’ve stepped out of the line, he grabs the younger’s hand and intertwines their fingers yet again despite the looks they received. “And you’re right, I don’t plan on your being there again. We can move some necessities out today since we don’t have much to do. ..Unless you have plans? I mean, I might leave you for a bit to drop off the paperwork I did last night, but other than that, we can load what you have packed when I come back. I don’t want anything stolen while you’re not there.”

  
  


Donghae smiles and chuckles softly, resting his head against Hyukjae's shoulder gently. "Sure, we can do that -- it's not like I have anything heavy anyways," He nods his head gently, lifting it up and humming thoughtfully. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with this?" He asks softly, looking at Hyukjae concernedly. "I mean I know that things were over for you and she already, but you seemed really... mm, hurt, I guess, and I don't want to force all of this too fast. We can take a few days you know..."

  
  


A scoff leaves plump lips and Hyukjae is rubbing his face with one hand while watching the employee drop fresh strawberries into a blender with various other ingredients. “Is it that obvious?” He sighs a bit and eventually removes his hand to speak. “I’m not… scarred, per se, but I am a bit hurt that she kinda walked off. Years of our relationship just kinda of flew out the window after that.” Hyukjae turns to Donghae with an amused smile, “I’m actually wondering just how much money I’ve wasted on her. Something tells me I might actually be a millionaire if not for her shopping habits.”

  
  


Donghae gives a half smile and gently reaches his free hand up to stroke Hyukjae's cheek. "Don't think about that, yeah?" He smiles a bit more and kisses his cheek. "It's over and I won't be like that to you -- I could never hurt you like that..." He squeezes Hyukjae's hand gently and turns his attention forward as the employee gently hands the man his drink, the smell of strawberries filling his nostrils.

  
  


Hyukjae perks at the worker, thanking the man for his drink and sips it a bit, smacking his lips at the taste before offering some to Donghae. He hums to himself when Donghae was busy looking at the colorful design on the cup rather than drinking out of it. "Hmm... I think I’ll be fine. I just need a little time to process everything and I’ll call her later to see how she's really doing. Besides, I can’t really..." Hyukjae tries to find better wording, "I can’t mull too long over this. I have you to think about now."

  
  


Donghae looks up from the drink and tilts his head some, a frown on his lips. "Yah... Lee Hyukjae, I know you want to take care of me, but taking care of yourself is important too. Don't sacrifice your own peace of mind to make me happy... Besides, I love you and I know you love me..." He smiles gently and leans in to peck his lips. "Take the time you need, okay? I'm not a child; I can take care of myself while you process this, okay?" He sips the smoothie before handing it back to Hyukjae, a pleased smile on his lips.

  
  


Hyukjae squeezes his drink a bit harder than he wanted to and it shoots up to the cup cap; it was much like a reflex when he heard the word 'love' roll so easily out of Donghae's lips. Before, they had confessed that there were feelings in the first place, but sure, it had been merely a few months, to half a year in their whole little escapade. Hyukjae tenses unknowingly and looks over to Donghae who seemed to have just realized what he really said. Even before, with Jessica, there was a love of friendship that always came first before romance, and somehow, he had always been skimming that fine line with her, never crossing over yet never fully pulling back.

  
  


As soon as Donghae realizes he let the word slip so easily, his heart skips a beat. He hadn't intended to make that mistake -- sure he loved Hyukjae, but he wasn't sure if he was /in love/ with him and he didn't want to make Hyukjae think that he loved him when he wasn't one hundred percent certain. He looks away, unsure for a few minutes before looking back at Hyukjae with a slight smile, "Well, I mean... good friends can love each other right? You know, I mean..." He scratches his head and sighs softly.

  
  


“Yeah, I do understand what you mean,” Hyukjae says quickly and helps him along while doing his best to ignore the butterflies that decided to tackle the insides of his stomach lining. Hyukjae felt queasy and giddy and all sorts of odd all at once. He offers the drinks one more time and Donghae takes a contented sip before they leave the cafe hand in hand like when they came in. “Uhh, so should we head out to your place now? Or do you want to do something today?”

  
  


"You did say that most of your furniture was already there when you moved in right? So nothing but clothes and other stuff you've bought over time should very well fit in my car." Hyukjae shrugs however when they walk across the street to the parking lot, "These next few weeks from what I see, seems pretty busy. We might not have time to come back and get things moved if we wait any longer. Unless you're not comfortable with doing so?"

  
  


Donghae looks at Hyukjae and nods his head gently, "If you're up for it, we may as well go ahead and move everything today..." As they neared the car, Donghae released Hyukjae's hand and smiles gently. "If you'd like, drop me off at my apartment and I'll box my things up and you can drop off that paperwork you were working on last night?" He offers, tilting his head at Hyukjae. He knew Hyukjae needed a little alone time to think over what happened with Jessica.

  
  


“Yeah, that’d be seriously a huge life saver for me. I could also talk to Sungmin about getting a day off for that doctor appointment you have.” Hyukjae nods and watches Donghae smile at him gently before getting into the passenger seat. The older shakes his head and sighs for a bit, eying the café and the customers leaving it before deciding that he’s mulled here in thought for long enough and gets into the car as well.

  
  


It didn't take long to arrive at Donghae's apartment complex. Donghae instructed Hyukjae to just pull to the side of the sidewalk, deciding it would be okay to just drop him off there so he could make his way into the building. "Go ahead and drop those papers off okay? I'll be alright here -- I'm going straight up to the apartment and I'll pack up my stuff." He opens the car door and smiles at Hyukjae, leaning over and pecking his cheek. "Don't be too long, okay?"

 

 

He nods and watches Donghae enter his apartment complex with steady steps from the front, it was an old building that was peeling paint and water marks stained the sides of the building. It looks pretty run down from what he could see and was rather glad that Donghae was making the choice to live with him. With the turn of his wrist while stepping on the gas a bit, he makes his way to the building without too much thought. Well, maybe other than the occasional thoughts of more groceries being stocked from now on, fool proofing the house, turning in favors from Sungmin about their new situation they were now being faced with… How annoying.   
  


 

  
  


  
  
  


Hyukjae knew it, he knew from the start that Sungmin would be waiting for him to come to the office with that stupid smug smile that had chills running up his spine because of how sinister it could look from afar. So when he approached the desk of his follew co--worker, he makes a U--turn to the same direction he was coming from before Sungmin stops him with a simple ‘wait’.

  
  


“Hi… Sungmin.” Hyukjae says while fiddling with his tie a bit, finding his hands a bit free after dropping off his case files. He needed something to keep him from looking awkward but somehow, he was making it worse at the same time.

  
  


“Hello, Hyukjae,” Sungmin laughs a bit before raising a brow. “So… About that raise I was talking about a few months ago…”

  
  


“Oh can it,” Hyukjae rolls his eyes slightly before smiling when he realizes his hyung is merely joking to him. "Now what do you really want?"

  
  


“How is Donghae?”   
  


  
“Good. I need to pick him up. He’s packing his things… And he’s moving in with me for a bit.”

  
  


Sungmin makes an annoyingly loud sound and Hyukjae thins his lip in amusement. “Oh? The Lee Hyukjae settling down with someone for real this time----? How did it go with Jessica anyway? Not that she was really much of a girlfriend in the first place.”

  
  


“She’s alright… Took the news well I suppose. I mean, she just kinda… simmered out and left Donghae and I alone. So we ate lunch and here I am.”

  
  


Black hair is swiped lightly to the side in disbelief, “Are you kidding me? The princess didn’t cry for her jewel being taken away?”

  
  


Hyukjae laughs at the irony. “Yeah. I think she’s really alright with me being with Donghae. Maybe she finally realized that things were going downhill anyway…”

–-

Donghae sat on his bed, looking at the now bare walls, having taken each of his pictures down and placed them in boxes. He was lucky that his landlady was kind enough to give him some boxes to pack his things with -- but only after promising her that he would be completely moved out of the apartment by the end of the day. It wasn't like he had much stuff anyways.

  
  


He scrubbed at his face and stood back up, picking up the few boxes he'd already filled, placing them at the front door. He returned to his room and grabbed a few boxes he'd never unpacked from before, one of them suspiciously untaped. He raised an eyebrow and glanced inside, laughing at what he saw.

  
  


In the box were the few sexual toys he'd managed to acquire during his more free days.  He wanted to laugh at himself for the vibrators, dildos and plugs inside the box, but an idea popped into his head, making him pause in his laughter. Had Hyukjae ever experienced using sex toys before? Chances are, no.

  
  


Oh, that would definitely have to change. Donghae was going to broach the subject with him as soon as he arrived. At worst he'd just refuse and be very shy about it-- but at best he'd be willing to try.

  
  
So here he was now, sitting on the edge of his old worn bed with the fan clicking with every round it makes above him and he strips himself of his shirt while eying that dark blue dildo he’d probably only used a couple times before in his life. Of course, with a sexual drive like his (that hasn’t changed much since he was 16 or so,) and anal fixation he’d developed early on in his encounters with men; jerking off just didn’t cut it anymore when it came to masturbation. His partners were more than willing to add sex toys into the equation of sex so it wasn’t hard to obtain these items. 

  
  


He turned the dildo over in his hand, feeling of the ski n -like texture of it and imagining Hyukjae's reaction to it. He was sure the man would blush a dark shade of red-- something he was looking forward to. He liked seeing him so flustered and then stammering and stumbling over his words. He gave a sly smirk and laid back on the bed, closing his eyes and just picturing how Hyukjae would be should he relent to trying out the toys.

  
  


He wanted nothing more than to ram the stiff, but smooth dildo into Hyukjae and turn the vibration all the way up. He wanted to watch him twist and moan and beg for more as the vibration was turned up and then down. His own moan brought him out of his daydream. He blushed at his own thoughts, but that didn't mean he wasn't still thinking them.

  
  


Even though he'd always had a high sex drive, he never felt lust like this. He needed Hyukjae to hurry back or he felt he might lose his mind.

  
  


Donghae groans softly when his nipple was stimulated by his own rough two fingers, he knew he had a little more calluses after working so many physical jobs, but that only served him well in the end when he found out Hyukjae likes running his fingers over his slightly larger hand and palm. He hears the motor of a car rolling by from behind his head, a window was above the bed he lay on and he now remembers another reason why he disliked this place so much. With a grumble, he starts to unbutton his pants and kick them off, finding delight in his warm skin colliding with cold sheets and rolls on them with mild glee. Donghae coughs a bit to regain focus a few seconds after.

  
  


"Jesus," he curses when he turns it on for the first time in a while, hearing the light buzz invade his ears before lulling him into a hazed world of lust when he does his best to imagine Hyukjae and his naked glory beneath him. The toy vibrates in his grip, his hand wrapped around the base and wonders what he could even do with this toy since he was horny as of now, but he also heeded the words of Hyukjae.

  
  


As the toy shakes against his hand, he stares at it, his mind running wild. He thought of Hyukjae's leg spread beneath him, the head of the toy teasing the man's sensitive entrance. He could picture Hyukjae's lips parting in pleasure, the plump bottom lip shivering in anticipation. He bit his lip as his roams a hand down his stomach, the rough feeling making him hum low in his throat. He could just feel Hyukjae's hands on him, tugging at his arms and digging his fingernails into his flesh.

  
  


The hand holding the vibrator travels lower, pressing the tip of it to the head of his cock, letting the vibrations tease his hard shaft. He grunts softly, his hips jumping and stomach flexing with pleasure. He knew it would feel so much better with Hyukjae, but he was taking so long-- he didn't really want to wait, but then he knew he wouldn't get as much relief as he'd like without him. He wondered since when had he started relying so much on Hyukjae.

  
  


Donghae opens his eyes slightly to meet his nightstand that was now cleared of all items, just a slight layer of dust remained and he turns his head back up to the clicking fan, moaning under his breath as he continues to run his free hand down his body. His warm hand brushes over his abdomen,-- lingering there for a few seconds for the baby and continues to wonder of penetration is even an option at this time. Such a lack of self-control...

  
  


With a long sigh leaving his lips from the vibration faltering because of his grip, he trails the dildo down and levels the phallus object next to his own dick, groaning loudly at the feeling of being stimulated so much without stopping to rest (which was usually his hand when it came to jerking off) and nearly laughs to himself when he hears the doorbell ring and Hyukjae calling out in a muffled manner for him.

  
  


"H--Hold on!" Donghae says, maybe just a bit too loudly and hears keys jingle from afar. Curse his thin walls. Donghae wasn’t stupid, he sure as hell caught the slight panic in his lover's voice, and his moans were a bit louder than he might've thought.

  
  


He grumbled at himself under his breath, trying to decide which was best to do-- get dressed and meet Hyukjae out there and have to explain what the moaning was, or stay as he was and entice Hyukjae to join him. He stared at the toy and switched it off, getting off the bed. He left his room cautiously; peering around his door frame to make sure the man hadn't entered the apartment. Once that was confirmed, he walked through his small living room and to the front door, slowly unlocking it and opening it.

  
  


"Hyukjae--ah," He called, giving a slight smirk. "How'd the paperwork go?" He stood in front of the other completely nude, the vibrator hidden behind his back. His eyes were lowered with lust, licking his bottom lip as the images from earlier invaded his mind.

  
  


Hyukjae's expression was dark when he first set eyes on Donghae but cleared up a bit when he saw that his lover was downright bare. He practically catapults himself into the apartment in case another tenant might have been passing by in the hallway and hisses at Donghae. "Donghae, what are you doing in here?" Hyukjae asks, bewildered as he closes the door and cautiously darts his eyes around the den and tries to ignore the fact Donghae was naked.

Did one really have to be _ nude _ to move things into boxes?

  
  


"Is someone here?" He questions again, but mostly to himself as he walks past Donghae and remaining oblivious to the other's growing dirty thoughts.

  
  


"You didn't answer me, how was the paperwork? Did you drop it off safely?" Donghae tilts his head, eyes wide and a little more than innocent despite the fact he had an erection straining against gravity at the moment.

  
  


"Is there something I should kn----wait what? Yeah it went fine, what the hell, Hae?"

  
  


Donghae gave a chuckle at Hyukjae's facial expression, slowly stepping forward and smiling at Hyukjae, his eyes still wide and innocent. "No one's here but you and me... I just happened to find something..." His smile turned mysterious and he walked forward until he'd backed Hyukjae against the back of the sofa.

  
  


"Uh... something..?" Hyukjae repeated, raising an eyebrow.

  
  


Donghae nodded, watching as Hyukjae's gaze slowly lowered to his hard cock, biting onto his plump bottom lip. He grinned slowly and leaned in, "Why don't you let me bite there instead mm?" He questioned, growing ecstatic when Hyukjae began blushing. "As for what I found..." He moved his arm from behind him and showed the man the blue dildo, gently shaking it. 'Have you ever played with these?"

  
  


Hyukjae’s gaze drops to what was in his lover’s hand and he nearly lets out a small string of laughter. Oh god—a dildo? Donghae had a dildo? “No…” He drawls, a smile growing on his lips by the second and bites his lip again when Donghae starts approaching him even more, the space between them getting small as his eyes start glinting with that little mischievous shine. "And uh, Donghae, I’m just shooting in the dark here," He smiles while wrapping his arms around his waist and giving a few butterfly kisses to his neck. "But erm, I’m assuming I may have interrupted a very promising session of self-touching? Or am I wrong?"

  
  


Donghae snorts and giggles even more when plump lips tickle right below his ear. "Well, yeah, kinda. You're getting closer to the idea. But I want to involve _ you _ than just self--ouching."

  
  


Hyukjae pauses in his kissing, his fingers tapping against the chilled skin at his lover's hips, quirking an eyebrow at him for the second time. "Involve me? How?" He questions and he suddenly has a feeling what it is when Donghae gives him that same playful smirk he'd grown quite fond of. He lets out a chuckle as Donghae pulls away from him and gently tugs him by the collar to what would soon be his old bedroom.

  
  


As soon as Donghae has him where he wants him, he gently pushes Hyukjae back onto the bed. "I thought... we could do some experimenting. We meant to do it before, but this time it'll be different... I wanna show you a good time." He smiles sweetly, that glint of mischief still clear in his eyes. He holds up the dark blue dildo, tilting his head curiously and hums out, "So... do you wanna?"

  
  


The older quite literally gulps at the feeling of Donghae grinding his hips down on his clothed thigh, trying to gain back the friction that he once had before Hyukjae had arrived and interrupted him. "Well... I g--guess so..." Hyukjae looks around the bedroom, seeing that Donghae really did make good use of his time and was practically finishing up when he started... doing... sexual things. His mind began to give reason that sex was okay, for instance it was early afternoon and they didn’t have anything else to do; Hyukjae was to bottom (he thinks?) so Donghae was in the clear about the baby so far and he also was getting kinda horny at the sight of his lover now taking hold of his own dick and jerking off while Hyukjae thought to himself.

  
  


"Or well," Donghae pants, flicking his wrist with quick movement and gripping the dildo crushed against the bed beside Hyukjae's hip a little too harshly, "I can just touch myself and you can watch, and maybe I’ll suck you off after if you're still afraid about bottoming."

  
  


Hyukjae closes his eyes and lets out a defeated groan at the thought of Donghae doing such things. "You seem to have gotten better at dirty talk already." He laughs a bit.

  
  


"Oh shit," he curses when Donghae flicks his tongue right out to lick at his belly button, little jolts going down his legs. He knew he hadn’t really worked out in a bit, maybe half a year or so----? And wow, what a wake up call. Hyukjae had a tiny little lump of a belly right beneath his navel and nearly giggled when Donghae blew a raspberry on it. "Stop! I know I’m fat now." He pouts, recalling the time when they did first have sex, he still kept his abs at the time but they've faded since that first time in the office.

  
  


Donghae just laughs and takes Hyukjae's cock in his hand, pumping lightly enough and waiting for that bead of pre--cum to show up before he proceeded with anything else in this foreplay. "What? You're not fat. Just because you don’t have abs anymore doesn’t mean you’re fat," he shrugs while increasing his pace, feeling Hyukjae twitch beneath him and also in his hands. "My abs didn’t really show as much as yours before." Donghae pats at his own tummy.

  
  


"And something tells me they'll be long gone when the baby starts showing."

  
  


As he spoke though, Donghae pouted, though it was playfully done. He didn't really care about losing what little muscle tone he had. It was for the sake of their baby! Who cares about belly fat or abs when they're pregnant -- no one should, in Donghae's opinion anyways. He clears his mind and focuses on more important things -- like the fact that Hyukjae's already slick with pre--cum and he'd barely done anything. He decided it was time to try the dildo.

  
  


Donghae leans over some and grabs the dark blue dildo, turning it on the lowest setting and rubbing the tip against the head of Hyukjae's cock, letting the vibrations tease him. He grins as Hyukjae's eyes drift close and his throat bobs as he swallows hard, trying to contain his moaning. "Let me hear," He moans softly, leaning down and pinching one of Hyukjae's nipples with his teeth, his hand stroking him a little harder now while he traces the dildo down the underside of his cock, letting the vibrations hit his balls teasingly.

  
  


The younger watches Hyukjae with sharp eyes, watching his every movement and recalling last night when Hyukjae told him he hadn't bottomed in a while. There were some nerves last night on the bed, but nothing showed too much this time so he trails even lower until the head of the dildo was stimulating the skin of his lover's entrance.

Hyukjae groans softly before looking down, seeing and feeling his cock twitch and bounce from the foreign sensation and finally speaks out, "Please..." He says, weak and just slightly louder than the sex toy itself. He didn't know what the hell he was even asking for, but he repeated the plead again anyway.

  
  


Giving a sly smile, Donghae gently nudged the tip of the vibrator against his entrance, biting his lip when Hyukjae let out a low groan of his name. He shifted some and grabbed a bottle of lube from the box that was, thankfully, still sitting by his bed. He pulled the toy away from Hyukjae causing him to whine softly at the loss. He gently patted the man's thigh before coating the blue toy with lube, making sure it was slick.

  
  


As soon as that was done, he placed a hand on one of Hyukjae's thighs, pulling his leg up to reveal the puckered hole. He looked up as he slowly pressed the head of the vibrator inside of Hyukjae, gently wiggling it so the man felt the vibrations quickly. He stopped before it was completely buried inside of him, wanting him to get used to the feeling before he went any further -- he didn't want to hurt his lover.

  
  


Donghae shifts on his knees for a second but suddenly feels the tight grip of Hyukjae hand on his wrist in a flash, panicked, he looks down and sees Hyukjae looking up at him with hazed, lidded eyes. Nothing but lust swirled in them and he had no idea where the iris began and where the pupil ended. The brunette bends down, flicks the long hair from his eyes and kisses Hyukjae's nose gently, "You feeling alright? Do you want me to pull out?"

  
  


Hyukjae shudders for a second and let's his free hand jitter nervously near the other side of his hip. "I'm... I'm scared," he says honestly, unable to articulate any other word. He wasn't quite bordering _ fear _ per se for he trusted Donghae, but his first encounter from... Behind was not a nice experience and he'd never bottomed since.

Donghae's eyes soften at the words, gently moving his wrist and grasping the hand that was attached there. He shushed him gently, leaning over and kissing his lips slowly. "It's alright... I understand-- I'm not going to hurt you," He whispers softly, looking into his eyes.

  
  


"I swear to you... I'll be gentle and slow. I want to make you feel good-- because you deserve to feel really good." He bumps his nose to Hyukjae, prompting a shy smile from the man beneath him. With a hesitant nod, Hyukjae closes his eyes to allow Donghae to continue.

  
  


Instead of pressing the toy further inside of the man, Donghae decides to gently twist it, turning up the vibration some for him. He looks up and watches as Hyukjae moans softly and gently moves his hips with the twisting. "Does that feel good baby?" He whispers softly, earning a low groan in reply.

  
  


"Y-yes, it does," Hyukjae furrows his eyebrows, eyes closed as he feels his walls tighten almost instantly when Donghae tries pushing it in a little more and faint panic rises in him again. Eyes now open, wider than normally, he instinctively pulls away from the toy and shakes his head while he tries to sit up, "W-wait... Just give me a second; I don't like this position...”

  
  


The brunette watches with curious eyes, seeing Hyukjae sit up before turning on his back and revealing a cute little butt before his arms and knees tuck under him and he lifts his ass into the air. A low hum comes from Donghae at the sigh t and he grabs the round globes of flesh with content, a smile on his lips when seeing that Hyukjae was doing his best to accommodate to bottoming.   
  


 

“ Damn... ”

Hyukjae's body shivers, whether it was in anticipation or that slight fear that wouldn't leave, he wasn't sure, but he did love the feel of Donghae's cool fingers on his warm bottom. When he feels warm lips at the base of his spine, he relaxes and smiles slowly, his fingers slowly releasing the tight hold they had on the off white sheets under him. It wasn't long after the kiss that he felt the tip of the vibrator back at his entrance, the coolness of it making him jump and whine softly, "Ah cold!"

  
  


A snicker came from Donghae before he placed another kiss to the base of the other's spine and gently ran a hand down the back of one of his thighs. He loved the smooth skin on Hyukjae's thighs; he especially loved the reaction he got out of the man when he rubbed the flesh. He removed his hands from Hyukjae's body, focusing on stroking the vibrator to warm it up before he dared to press it back against his lover's entrance.

  
  


Hyukjae bit his lip gently and averts his eyes to the side, unable to really settle down on the bed and let Donghae do what he wanted. It wasn’t hard, he knew that Donghae relaxed just fine during sex himself and was willing to go along with anything, but nerves were eating away at him and butterflies were tackling the lining of his stomach. Vulnerable—is what he felt, to be submissive for once, but at least it was to Donghae. With another utterance of slight hesitation mixed with fear, he tells Donghae not to put it in like last time and just give him some time to get used to the idea.

  
  


“Hey,” Donghae says with a soft voice, gentle but deep, filled with lust that was merely growing by the second when seeing Hyukjae on his knees like this. “I promise I won’t do anything you won’t like, ok?” The younger’s erection strains against his thigh as he moves the dildo lower, brushing lower before pressing against the prenerium, listening to Hyukjae’s harsh gasp and buck against the toy. Donghae’s eyes darken and he can feel a bead of pre-cum making its way down his erection.

  
  


Hyukjae wasn't expecting Donghae to press the gentle vibrating dildo to that sensitive area, feeling his thighs shake with the sudden onslaught of pleasure. He blushes at his own actions and chews on his bottom lip while Donghae continues with his ministrations before moving it lower to rub against his balls, the movement making his knees grow weak. He knew the younger man had a fondness for making him weak in the knees, but he never imagined he'd do it in this way.

  
  


While his lover enjoys the new sensations, Donghae works on making him feel as comfortable as possible, starting with layering kisses to the bottom portion of his back. His free hand gently strokes up the middle of his back, feeling each bump of his spine while his other hand grips the slick dildo and makes sure to press it against every sensitive spot on the man's lower body.

  
  


Now the older is gritting his teeth at this point, refraining from reaching down and pumping himself to a sated completion. He knew Donghae wanted to enter him this time, after last night and how he worked him up to the idea---- but here he was almost backing out already. With a light breath, he turns his head back and coaxed Donghae in for a kiss, licking the younger's lower lip with his tongue shyly and tries to show that he was open to the idea of moving ahead.

  
  


The brunette seems to get the message this time around when Hyukjae pushes his butt back against his body and effectively breaking the kiss at the same time, the soft globes of flesh hit his lower stomach and he laughs in return, groping his ass instead. "You know... If you're worried about penetration, we can always go about it a different way than me putting it in."

  
  


"How?" Hyukjae says lowly, too lewdly he notices and tightens his lips a few seconds after.

Donghae removes the dildo and turns it off, setting it aside before spreading Hyukjae's cheeks, noticing how he flinches in freight before fitting his erection between Hyukjae's ass.

  
  


Hyukjae's eyes widened and he grunted softly, gently clenching his fingers around the sheets again. This was a different, yet interesting take he'd never thought of. He could still feel the stimulation from Donghae's cock on his entrance, but he wasn't being penetrated, which was the main source of his fear. He didn't care about bottoming really-- but the penetration was what he'd been worried about. Now he didn't have to though.

  
  


Donghae gave a satisfied smile when Hyukjae relaxed and gently wiggled his hips to feel more of the sensation. He chuckled softly and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his back. "Better?" He whispered.

  
  


"Much," Hyukjae murmured, ending off with a groan as Donghae slowly thrust forward, his hard cock rubbing along the crease between his ass cheeks. With the copious amounts of pleasure now assaulting him, Hyukjae knew he wouldn't last very long.

  
  


Donghae ruts his hips forward when he sees Hyukjae making a rather desperate grab to his erection, pumping quickly while groaning under his breath, most likely embarrassed for some reason he had yet to figure out. Sweat accumulates on Hyukjae's back, giving his nearly white skin a creamy glow to it and he's biting his lip at the sight of his lover's back flexing to accommodate the odd position while still being able to touch himself.

  
  


"I-it's ok," Hyukjae moans out after a while, hand slowing down, "You can try to put it in now... But just... pull out this time since we don’t have a condom." The older squeezes his cock to keep his orgasm at bay and pushes his ass up higher and his torso lower, practically inviting Donghae to defile his ass.

  
  


Donghae bites his bottom lip harshly as Hyukjae shifts for him, his cock giving a twitch at the sight. He slowly spreads lube on his cock, before gripping Hyukjae's hips and carefully pushing into him. He was slow in pressing in, making sure he didn't move too quickly for fear he'd hurt Hyukjae. His erection throbbed from the sudden tight heat around it, wanting nothing more than to pound into his lover's ass, but he forced himself to be calm as best he could.

  
  


"Yo-You can go faster," Hyukjae mutters under shaking breaths, his hand squeezing his cock again to keep his climax back while he adjusted to the sudden intrusion. He was no longer fearful, but he still shook with subconscious worry. Donghae did not disappoint however as he gently pressed as far as he could go and paused his movements to wait for Hyukjae, letting him decide when to move first.

  
  


The brunette presses kisses to his back again, his shoulder and the back of his nape, content that he was able to reach that far. His hair draping over his eyes was another annoyance but he paid no heed to it as Hyukjae mewls at the feeling of Donghae's cock inside him for the first time, hips moving slowly, experimenting and finding a good edge to work on.

  
  


"Shit," Donghae suddenly curses and Hyukjae is quick go look back, knowing that the latter wasn't one to cuss.

  
  


"You feel really good," The younger smiles a little and notices the little nod of 'go ahead' he catches from Hyukjae after his little comment. So with a steady hand on Hyukjae's lower back and another that was holding the left side of his hip, he pulls out only to push back in just as slowly. "..Ahh..." A mind numbing throb in his cock has Hyukjae's inner walls fluttering around his dick and he moans loudly for the first time.

  
  


Hyukjae lets out a loud groan as Donghae thrusts in just a bit harder than before, his grip returning to the sheets, unable to hold himself up on just one hand now. He starts moving his hips back with Donghae's, getting into the slow movement of his hips. He couldn't believe he was holding himself back from feeling this pleasure before. His mind blanks out when Donghae speeds his hips up just a bit, his fingers digging into his hips now.

  
  


"Ah... Ahh... Ah! Ah! ” Hyukjae groans out, lifting his head and shutting his eyes. "Donghae,' He mutters softly, chewing on his bottom lip.

  
  


With another wave of approval from Hyukjae that came in the form of a wispy plead, Hyukjae belts out a high pitched whine when Donghae ruts his hips forward and slams right into his prostate. The older wants to ask him to do that again, but there was no need for Donghae had hit his sensitive bundle of nerves immediately after pushing back in. "N-nuh, Donghae! So-so good, Ah! " he moans aloud and speeds up the pace of his hand, eyebrows furrowing while doing so.

  
  


Donghae keeps his hands steady and Hyukjae's body as well, keeping the older from sliding up on the bed and hoping to god that his stupidly annoying neighbors weren't in at the moment. It's not like he'd never brought someone home before and they just loved to make a scene when he did so. But he also didn't expect Hyukjae to be so damn vocal when getting fucked. Donghae closes his eyes and relishes in the whines and high pitched mewls that were emitted.

  
  


Hyukjae lets out another loud whine, stroking himself faster while Donghae rolls his hips forward again and again. He edged closer to his climax, leaning down more and resting his forehead on his arm. In doing so, the new position enabled Donghae to thrust deeper into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He let out a low groan of Donghae's name, licking his dry lips.

  
  


Donghae smirks at the low groan, enjoying the new change while he slowly halts his fast pace and instead focuses on thrusting deeper into Hyukjae, letting him get close to his climax and then stopping. He loved to hear that frustrated whine every time he paused his hips deep inside of the older man.

  
  


Its then there’s a rather abrupt realization within Hyukjae, his eyes open wide and his breathing starts regulating as he stares at the little hairs on his arm that perched him a little higher than the duvet itself. Unlike their normal encounters with sex, Donghae wasn’t just fucking him harshly, quickly, inducing a mind blowing orgasm as soon as he could, in fact, this was slow, teasing almost, and definitely a different angle on sex between the two.

  
  


This wasn’t just sex, this was making love.

  
  


Panic fills him quicker than he would ever like, almost like a sharp needle is being poked against his thigh before it immediately melts away when Donghae grinds against his prostate with a heavy breath and a comment of sweet nothings. Hyukjae didn’t know if he was meant to hear it, since it was so quiet after all, but he decides that either way, Donghae meant his words. With that, he relaxes, and accepts the fact that things are different now, and he welcomes it by pushing against Donghae; whimpering and silently mumbling for more at the same time.

  
  


Donghae grunts against the moist skin of Hyukjae's back when he pushes against him, his fingers gripping his hips tighter than before, sure he would leave bruises. He leans back and begins thrusting faster, making sure the hold Hyukjae's hips close so he could feel every movement he made. The tight walls squeezing around him in pleasure alerted him how close Hyukjae was to coming. To push him over the edge, Donghae moves one hand down and wraps it around Hyukjae's hand, stroking him in time with his hips.

  
  


Hyukjae shudders as Donghae helps him stroke his cock, grunting as he moves with Donghae's pace. His climax grew closer; his body shuddering again as his vision starts going dark. "Ah... Ahhn! .. I'm close," Hyukjae groans out, squeezing his eyes shut.

  
  


Donghae wants to say something, to nod, or maybe tap at his thigh a little to acknowledge his words before those walls immediately clamp down on his length and he’s moaning aloud, throwing his head back as he loses his slow pace and fucks Hyukjae harder and harder until the male is screaming beneath him. Hot ribbons of cum paint both their hands from below and Donghae literally uses all his willpower to pull out and lean back, eyes gazing darkly at the pink, twitching entrance as he grabs his length harshly. Donghae moans lowly as he pumps himself to completion, Hyukjae turning on his back and not minding the fact he was laying on his own release to see what exactly Donghae was doing.

  
  


There’s a light smirk on his lips as he wipes the trails of cum from his chest, smearing the sticky thick liquid and smiling at the younger.

  
  


Donghae opens his eyes just slightly to look at Hyukjae, letting out a loud moan of his name upon seeing the sight. He leans over Hyukjae and kisses him hard as he comes with a strangled groan, ropes of liquid releasing onto Hyukjae's stomach. He pulls away from the rough kiss to look at Hyukjae, smiling tiredly. The man's lips were a bright red from the abuse and his body was glowing with the sweat on him. He slowly settles beside Hyukjae briefly, panting heavily against his shoulder.

  
  


"Ah... we should clean up..." He mumbles softly, nuzzling against the man's neck gently.

  
  


“Mmn, yeah,” Hyukjae says with a contented smile, rather sated from their little session and leans over to kiss him before standing and stretching. With a steady posture, or at least he tries to make it seem so, he picks up the toy and takes it into the bathroom with him to get it cleaned while limping with every step. With concerned eyes, Donghae follows and grimaces at the sticky feeling of Hyukjae cum on his back, the sheets stuck to his skin when he rose and he was silently hoping that the water was warm enough to get a shower for the both of them. His stupid apartment building sometimes ran out during the winter, and there was nothing more irritating than showering quickly under ice cold water.

  
  


“Shower with me?” Donghae smiles handsomely when he stepped into the small bathroom with his nude lover, extending his hand to the male who was at the sink washing the dildo with soap and water.

  
  


“Why not?” Hyukjae chuckles back and takes his hand, connecting their lips lovingly.


	6. Chapter 6

_2 ½ months later_

**A/N:** i dont even know why i say this anymore but; once again, not proof read.

 

Donghae stares at his desk as he plays with paper balls he'd crumpled up earlier. He'd gotten bored answering phone calls only to direct them here and there along the floor, getting a bit annoyed that calls were being directed to him. He was Hyukjae's secretary, not the call board for the floor. He grumbled to himself as he swatted the little balls back and forth, humming a random tune.

 

"Donghae..." A voice called, which he ignored due to be involved in his little soccer game. "Donghae....... Donghae!"

 

Upon the third time being yelled, Donghae leaned back in his chair and threw his pens up in the air in surprise, a yelp leaving him. "Yah! Sungmin--sshi, don't do that..." He grumbled unhappily, leaning over to pick his pens up.

 

"I just came to tell you that there's a delivery waiting for you at the desk -- do you want me to bring it?" Sungmin asked courteously, ignoring Donghae's pouty look.

 

Donghae leans down to pick up the scattered pens much to Sungmin’s protests of bending down and he sits up in his office chair only to glare halfheartedly at the older man. “Sungmin, stop that, it’s not like I have a huge stomach now anyway. That doesn’t come until much, much later.”  
Sungmin snorts at his co-worker and now, friend, via Hyukjae, and crosses his arms. “Well ever since you starting show, like that tiny little bump that I think is just gas-- he’s been freaking out over every little thing to me. I can’t even have my lunch break in peace without him worrying that you’re falling down a random flight of stairs while we eat our meal!” The cute man throws his arms up, exasperated, “He nearly spit all over my salad when he realized he didn’t remind you to take your pre-natal vitamins!”

 

The brunette stands with a hearty laugh, hand immediately diving into his suit jacket where he would discreetly hold his abdomen while walking around the office. Sometimes, when he was alone, he liked rubbing the small bulge above his hips openly with mild content, even if he was thinking of nothing at the moment; he still had a smile on his lips.

 

Despite Sungmin's ramblings, he continues to smile warmly at the other, knowing exactly what he was doing. He rubs his forehead and heaves a soft sigh, "So do you want me to go get that package for you?" He asks, tilting his head as he watches Donghae pace around the office some just stroking his little bump.

 

"Nah, I'll go get it, it's just down the hall right?" He questions, turning to look at Sungmin with a curious gaze. Sungmin merely nods, and then looks worried. 

 

"It's alright, it's just a few feet down the hall -- it's not like I'm going down the stairs or taking the elevator." Donghae leaves with a chuckle, walking down to the main desk down the hall.

 

Sungmin pouts even more when he gazes over to Hyukjae’s open office, the glass walls that were clear to see the inside and the blinds were currently open. The man was on the phone at the moment, light hair grown a little longer after these past few months and Donghae’s was well from what he noticed, it was becoming more and more unprofessional he also silently noted, but paid no heed as he practically skipped behind the younger to the bucket room where individual cubbies were placed with males and various other packages for work.

 

“I saw it come in this morning while the mail man was giving out the mail. I wanted to check it out since there wasn’t a sender address.” He throws puppy eyes at Donghae, “But that’s the only reason why I would want to open it!”

 

“Oh?” Donghae says while looking back at the male who was also the same height as him. “There wasn’t an address written on there? Did it say anything?” He wonders aloud while turning the corner.

 

Sungmin frowned and shook his head, "Nope, just a plain box. It was pretty flimsy and had a flower logo on it- oh! Could it be something sweet from Hyukjae?" He questioned, getting excited. "That's really romantic if it is," He squeed softly.

 

Donghae laughed at the other and shook his head, "Maybe it is from him..." He smiled to himself. They reached the front part of their floor and went to the room to check the mail. Sure enough, inside Donghae's cubby was a square box; it wasn't huge, but it wasn't lacking in size either. He grabbed the box out and happily opened it with Sungmin right there.

 

Inside the box was not something pretty like Donghae expected, but rotten, disgusting flowers. He dropped the box onto the counter and made a face. "What the hell?" He cursed, looking at Sungmin with surprise.

 

The other man frowns, not being able to get a good look from behind and picks up the box with a wrinkled nose. Inside were rotted, wilted rose flowers that stunk with a bitter and sour smell of old water. There’s a grimace on his face as he uses a slim finger to move the stemmed flowers aside, dried petals and soggy leaves to grab a note that was obviously stained with dark mud. Setting the box aside on the counter before them, he unfolds the paper. 

 

“What does it say?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sungmin shrugs and looks up to Donghae. “It’s written in French or something because I see English letters but I don’t understand the writing.”

 

“French--?” Donghae repeats in confusion before deciding to look himself while repeating his statement from earlier, “What the hell…”

 

Sungmin shakes his head some, eyes scanning the muddy paper for a clue as to what it said, but he couldn't understand any of it. He looks at Donghae then, his lips in a tight line. "What do you think this means? Do you think it was a mistake or...?" He left off, unsure of what to say exactly. He'd never dealt with this kind of situation before, but he couldn't shake the feeling of 'something isn't right'.

 

Donghae sighs softly, picking up the muddy paper to look it over carefully. He could recognize some symbols from his various bored searches online, but he wasn't sure what it said in exact words. "Maybe we can find someone to help..?" He questions, tilting his head curiously at Sungmin.

 

“No,” Sungmin rejects his thoughts flatly while gathering the paper from the other’s hands, taking the dirty box as well while scowling all the while. “I really don’t like where this is going. Haven’t you seen the movies? This is where shit starts happening after,” Sungmin walks over to a nearby trashcan and immediately trashes the items with a grimace. 

 

Donghae shrugs, not thinking much of it as of now but knowing that he was going to be paranoid for a bit. Maybe Sungmin was right on his instincts, he really didn’t want to run into any kind of complications. “Do you think I should tell Hyukjae about this?” He raises his brow at the thought of Hyukjae freaking out however and shakes his head after thinking over the suggestion, “Never mind actually. Maybe this is just annoying hate mail.”

 

Sungmin gave Donghae an unsure look, but nodded as well. Rotten flowers weren't really a threat and since they couldn't discern the letter clearly, they really had nothing to go on, so it was best not to bother with it at all. He wasn't sure about not telling Hyukjae though, but that was Donghae's to decide. He rubs his hands together to rid them of the dirt from the flowers before sighing softly. "Well, I guess we should head back to doing our work then hm?" Sungmin hummed.

 

Donghae gave him a frown, "What work?" Sungmin gave him a funny look and he elaborated, "Hyukjae is taking the majority of his personal calls and whoever operates the switchboard must be taking a day off. I'm directing calls all along this floor right now and I have been all morning. I think Hyukjae's taken some of my work away on purpose..." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

 

Sungmin grins almost wolfishly as he leans against the counter, opting on changing the subject as best he could so Donghae wouldn’t mull on the hate mail he got today. “Well, that’s what you get when you date someone like Hyukjae. I’ve actually known him since college, we were neighbors in the dorm and I remember him treating Jessica the exact same way.” He rolls his eyes however, “When I met her, she was a lot nicer than what she is now, but he hasn’t changed much with it comes to how attentive he is about things.”

 

“I know,” Donghae feels a light flush forming on his cheeks when he looks down the hall where Hyukjae’s office was, rather glad he’s hit such a jackpot when it came to a relationship. It was literally the best he’s had, and well, he’s had quite an amount in his lifetime. “He’s just so wonderful…” The brunette sighs dreamily while tucking a brown lock of hair behind his ears while Sungmin just grimaces halfheartedly at the whipped fool before him. 

 

“So is marriage on the list after the baby?”

 

(In Hyukjae’s office, he mysteriously falls out of his chair and gets up rather bewildered)

 

Donghae pauses and blinks into space before he looks at Sungmin, a bit sheepish. "Uh well... we haven't talked about that..." He rubs the back of his neck. They'd never approached the subject of marriage-- the thought actually worried him. If he had the baby and they weren't married, would something bad happen? And even so, he couldn't force Hyukjae to marry him. He sighed inwardly.

 

Sungmin frowns upon seeing how upset Donghae was about the subject. "Hey, don't worry so much about it. Hyukjae cares about you, if he didn't, he wouldn't hover." He gently pats Donghae's shoulder, hoping that made him feel somewhat better.

 

The older man continues with a cute smile after a moment, “Since I’ve known him, Hyukjae’s always had this huge sense of justice and righteousness. Not just for law and stuff like that, but he’s just…” Sungmin stops and rubs his chin in thought while still looking at Donghae’s faltering and slightly confused expression. “He’s just a good guy, ok? I mean, sooner or later, he’s going to realize it and then he’s going to ask you. Hyukjae cares a lot; I think he’s getting pretty whipped when it comes to you.”

 

Donghae just nods, unsure. If he were to not have the baby somehow (Well, knock on wood), would Hyukjae still stick around with him? Sure there were feelings, but he knew the baby tied into this greatly. With a sigh he accepts Sungmin’s many pats to his back until he sees Hyukjae making his way down the hall with his hair sticking in many directions. The older male runs his hand through his hair with an exasperated look to the two of them, “Hey, what’s going on?”

 

Sungmin and Donghae share a brief look before they both give Hyukjae a smile, shaking their heads quickly. "Nothing, Hyukkie," Donghae chirps happily, walking closer to him. He frowns upon noticing how messed up the man's hair was. "Hyukjae, what happened to your hair?" He blinks, tilting his head some and reaching out to gently touch the soft locks.

 

Sungmin watched the two of them before bowing politely, "I should get back to work-- I'll see you two later." He smiled softly and left the two alone, looking at his watch thoughtfully.

 

Hyukjae waves at Sungmin who leaves at a good time he figures, because they always ended up practically eating each other’s faces off or cuddling mid-- moment while whispering sickly sweet nothings. Which in return, Hyukjae grew to understand that it was somewhat embarrassing to witness while being a third wheel. 

 

“Ah, I was just about to talk to you about that,” Hyukjae says with a frown while twirling his light brown stands of hair between his fingers. “I need a haircut, like really bad. Nobody has really gotten onto me about it, thank god, but I think it’s about time I cut it. Think you can shove it in after your appointment with the obstetrician tomorrow?”

 

Donghae watches Hyukjae toy with his hair, smiling happily and nodding quickly. "Sure! Your schedule isn't very large after the doctor appointment tomorrow." He zones out for a moment while he thinks before nodding again. "Yeah, I think you're free for two hours after the appointment tomorrow, Hyukjae-ah." He pauses for a minute and glances at his reflection in the window, "I should get mine cut too..." He wonders aloud, tapping his chin thoughtfully. He really didn't want to cut his long locks, but he wanted to be professional-- he was a working man now, he couldn't just go around with long hair because he liked it.

 

“But I really like your hair long.” Hyukjae pouts slightly and whispers his next few sentences after realizing the hall was rather empty, save for Sungmin's loud talking to himself from down the way. He leans closer and pecks the tan skin of his lover's neck while placing a hand on his waist and pulling him close. A smile stretches his plump lips as he takes in the sweet yet heavy smell of Donghae's cologne. “I think you look cute,” he flicks the small pony tail that wound together brown strands of slightly curled hair, “And manly too.”

 

Donghae gives a short laugh, leaning into the man's warm embrace, placing one arm around his shoulders while the other played with the collar of his suit jacket. "Ah, Hyukkie..." He hums softly, pecking his lips gently before finishing, "You're talking me out of it, but I really need it. I like my hair this long too, mostly because you love it so much." He chews on his bottom lip and gives a heavy pout, "I just want to be professional about it, I'm not going to cut it all off after all..." He nods gently, tugging Hyukjae's tie some.

 

The latter still pouts anyway until Donghae makes a dramatic show of looking side to side in the hall where they stood before planting a wet kiss on his lips, arms thrown up and wrapped tightly around a strong neck and a deep chuckle slipping through connected lips. Sure, after a few months of rather open kisses, subtle touches and whispered loving nothings, things were quick to spread around the office. 

 

It was more of a hushed mummer than an immediate uproar, and it was either the fact no one dare spoke against Hyukjae---- or no one gave enough of a shit to complain. Along with the time spent together, they also openly delved into their love for each other. Hyukjae laughs and pry’s the boy off of him, kissing the side of his jaw before patting his tummy lightly and then his bottom to get him moving again. 

 

“Come on, let's get back to work.”

 

It was the following day that Donghae had chosen for their appointments since neither had much to do. They sat in the chairs at the front, waiting to be called to a chair. "It's been a while since I came to a salon... I normally just cut my hair myself," Donghae hums softly, eyeing the way the women and men worked on the customers' hair. He was awed by how fluid their movements were, thinking all the while, 'No wonder they're professional...'

 

  
He leans back in his chair and looks at Hyukjae who seemed enthralled with looking at a magazine. "What are you looking at, Hyukkie?" He asks, blinking at the man curiously.

 

  
"They're opening the Gangwon-do diving center back after re-construction," Hyukjae turns to the other excitedly, "Do you remember when you told me how much you loved Nemo and sea life and stuff? If we go diving, then I’m sure you'll love it!" He shakes the magazine in his hands and Donghae takes a peek, pouting all the while.

 

  
"But Hyukjae, i cant go anytime soon."

 

  
"Why not?" The older turns to him, bewildered by such a statement and looks down at the tan finger pointing to an almost-- almost flat belly. He chuckles lightly and softly before laughing rather loudly at the image in his mind of Donghae flailing his skinny limbs in the water while his stomach bulges from the baby.  
Donghae's face morphed into a frown, balling a fist and playfully smacking Hyukjae in the shoulder. "Yah! If you're thinking what I think you're thinking of, I'm going to hit you again!" he whispered harshly, his lips puckering to stop from pouting at his lover. He knew very well what image popped into Hyukjae's head- it was the same one in his own.

 

  
Diving into the cold water with a large belly, limbs flailing underwater as he struggled to keep his belly from bringing him to the surface like a floating device.  
Even through his pouting and playful slapping at Hyukjae's arm, he soon begins laughing as well, resting his forehead on the man's shoulder and sniggering at his own image. It would be very unlucky of that did indeed happen, but Donghae also couldn't help but still want to go.

 

  
Hyukjae wipes at his semi-wet eyes and pokes Donghae's side with a light, (very light!) jab and smiles. "Did you know water exercise for pregnant people is very healthy for the limbs and stuff? I hear it reduces swelling during the third trimester or something. Ankles and knees get pretty bad during that time from walking around with all that weight... I don’t know, i don’t really know a lot about babies honestly." He chuckles and grabs Donghae's hand that was only slightly bigger than his, a centimeter for each finger or so, and smooches the back of his hand with a glint in his eye. With all that teasing from his mental images, he hoped Donghae wouldn’t somehow get back at him for it when he wasn’t paying attention.

 

  
Donghae watches Hyukjae with a smile, chuckling softly and leaning over to place a kiss to his cheek. "Don't think you're off the hook either, mister," he whispers into Hyukjae's ear before pulling away. He grabs the magazine Hyukjae had been looking in and read over the diving area re-opening. 

 

  
"All joking aside, I'd really like to go... as long as I don't float up by my stomach... If we're going to go, it should be soon before I get too big." He nods his head, giving Hyukjae a sideways glance, wondering if he'd take the opportunity to laugh or make another joke that he could be back at him for.

 

  
“I was thinking later,” Hyukjae inquires, a little lost in his own thoughts in a few moments. “If we go now, it will be too cold won't it? Or maybe too cold when it's 'later', but if we go much later, then we have to watch the baby or we have to deal with your buoyancy in water~” Hyukjae dodges a hit mid sentence, “I don’t know about baby sitters yet, maybe we'll see if the weather wont be too cold this year.” He pouts the most dramatic one of the day so far before leaning in to kiss away and somehow silence Donghae's loud chuckles before a lady interrupts their little affectionate moment with each other to shyly tell them that the openings in the main salon were open now. The elder stands first in the waiting room and helps Donghae up, much to his dismay, and walks hand in hand until they have to part.

 

  
Donghae was pleased when they were placed right across from one another but instead pouted when Hyukjae was faced away from him as he explained how he wanted his hair cut. A young man walked over and gave him a bright smile before speaking in accented Korean. Donghae blinked, reading his name tag briefly, 'Zhoumi', before smiling politely. He explained how he wanted his hair carefully done, waiting until the wide-smiling man nodded his head enthusiastically.  
"Check!" He chirped excitedly, turning Donghae towards the mirror before beginning to prepare his hair to be cut the way Donghae had described.

 

 

It was a lot longer for Hyukjae to get done compared to his lover, because apparently his head of hair was to be washed, bleached, and then dyed unlike Donghae who was merely getting it cut and roots recolored back to brown. So when the latter was apparently finished, face looking clean and fresh (and his neck actually visible without the aid of him tying up the strands of hair) he pulled up a chair next to the worker, Zhoumi, who was currently snipping away at Hyukjae's strands and play's with the his lover's hand that was sticking out from the drape on his body.

 

  
Hyukjae gives a smile at Donghae, glancing at him every once in a while out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't dare move his head after all, he didn't want to mess up Zhoumi's work as watched Donghae chat animatedly with Zhoumi, sometimes even dragging his lover into it at some points. They shared a nice laugh while Zhoumi trimmed up the strands that were still uneven, humming a tune after getting over his own laughter.

 

  
Donghae squeezed Hyukjae's fingers, smiling happily at him, glancing over his face and his hair, admiring the way it looked. It was a huge change, yes, but he knew his lover could pull it off successfully.

 

  
“So, I can tell you two are love birds. Or butterflies as we say in Chinese expressions,” Zhoumi smiles shyly, wondering if this was an invasion of privacy, but Donghae seemed like a really open and nice person to talk to compared to Hyukjae who was a bit more quiet in this open conversation so far. Music plays in the salon as he brushes through now honey strands, pop bass and loud singing came from the back of the salon-- apparently it was Zhoumi's friend and co-worker; Henry. Donghae never missed the stained blush when Zhoumi spoke of him.

 

  
Donghae blushed a dark red and gave Hyukjae a smile, waiting for him to give him a smile in return before he turned back to Zhoumi's attention. "Well... it's something like that. We're still.. um, exploring..." He nodded his head, biting his lip and looking at Hyukjae. He was too afraid to say it either way- what if Hyukjae didn't love, love him. What if the love he felt was only out of necessity?

 

  
Zhoumi blinked in confusion before catching Donghae's drift and giving him a sweet smile. "I think the two of you look absolutely adorable together! How did you meet, if you don't mind me asking?"

 

  
Donghae grinned and shook his head, "We met through work." He didn't offer anything other than that, his fingers fidgeting with Hyukjae's, hoping he didn't say anything to upset the man. He hated being so unsure...

 

  
The tall man tilted his head a bit while gazing into wet honey locks he was currently styling. He hadn’t been in Korea for too, too long yet, but the use of the word 'exploration' was rather weird. At the very least, shouldn’t these two be partners, if not love interests? But being so comfortable around each other, maybe they had yet to admit it. Then again, skin ship was so common in Korea... Nobody blinks twice around it. Nodding to himself, he confirms his own thoughts before opening his mouth to speak, but Hyukjae cut him to the chase. 

 

  
“We met through work a good half year ago; I think I’ve been infatuated with him ever since.” Hyukjae chuckles lowly, revealing the first sign of actual comfortableness throughout this whole chat since it had started. “We're expecting too,” The man of a wide gummy smile turns his head gently to the left to meet wide, double lidded eyes, shocked at something expected to be kept a secret, to now be out in the open so easily. 

 

  
Donghae was in shock that Hyukjae had revealed the information about their little bundle of joy on the way so easily and quickly. It was the first bit of personal information Hyukjae had shared during the whole conversation and it'd been something that they had planned on keeping between themselves until they no longer could. His shocked mouth upturned to a grin and he nodded proudly then, squeezing the man's hand tight. "That we are..."

 

  
Zhoumi's gaze shifted between the two before he wore that bright grin once more, "Well that's fantastic news!" He paused in trimming the ends of Hyukjae's hair to clap his hands happily. "That's just... there are no words for how wonderful that is.”

 

  
Donghae just laughs and rubs at his stomach while leaning back against the chair, a habit he had developed and kept ever since the bump had shown. Zhoumi takes notice of his actions quickly and nearly drops his comb in realization, “Wait, Donghae-sshi, are you already showing? Do you have a _baby bump_? When can you feel it kick? Can I touch it-- oh my god, please~? Babies are just such a wonderful thing!”

 

  
Now it's Hyukjae's turn to start laughing, “Wait, what about my hair!” He jokes before waving away Donghae's pleading look to let Zhoumi touch his stomach. Donghae stands easily while Zhoumi tucks away his tools into his mini-apron tied around his waist and watches the shorter man lift up his shirt a bit.

 

  
Suppressing his urge to giggle at how bright Zhoumi's eyes have gotten, Donghae leans back just a bit to let the man see the little bump. He jumps a little when he feels cool, unfamiliar fingers touch his belly and grins as Zhoumi presses his palm to the swelling stomach, chuckling a little when he draws back and lets out a soft squeal of excitement. "Babies are so _wonderful_!" He repeats, almost pouting when Donghae pulls his shirt down and takes a seat again while thinking of how Zhoumi must have not known how to really articulate any other words.

 

  
"They are... it was unexpected, but definitely not unwanted," Donghae smiles brightly, rubbing his belly again. "We haven't felt it move yet, but sometime soon maybe we will." He nods, grinning at Hyukjae while Zhoumi went back to work on the finishing touches to his hair.

 

  
“Ohhh,” He says aloud in understanding and grabs some hair spray to start styling Hyukjae's hair. “So the child was unexpected? But those are the best kind of surprises! You guys must have been so happy.”

 

  
Hyukjae coughs a snort out, shaking some of the cut hair from his body from the violent outburst and just continues chuckling while Donghae blushes to death in his chair. Yes, their child sure was a surprise, but was completely conceived in their uncontrollable lust for each other that was also done in secrecy.   
“Am I wrong?” Zhoumi frowns and Hyukjae shakes his head before he get's the 'OK' to get up. The tarp was untied from his neck and shaken off while Hyukjae rises from his seat as a new man.

 

  
Donghae coughs a bit awkwardly, but says nothing as he gazed at the 'new' Hyukjae. He grinned happily, gently reaching out and touching the tips of the man's hair. "Wow... this looks amazing. Zhoumi-sshi, wonderful job," He praised, grinning at the man brightly.

 

  
Zhoumi was all too happy to return the grin. The subject on the baby was, thankfully, dropped if only for the moment. "Hyukkie, you should keep your hair like this," Donghae smiled playfully, leaning in and pecking the man's lips.

 

  
Hyukjae presses his lips back just as much before looking over to the large mirror before him, wiggling his brows and running his hands through his short, tame, honey hair. He had, had a similar style like this before, but it was darker brown. Honestly, he quite liked the change of a different color instead of something boring again. He smiles at Zhoumi after tearing his eyes from the mirror, “I agree, you did really good. I feel pretty confident and that's saying something! I think you deserve a big tip.”

 

  
Donghae waggles his eyebrows at Zhoumi because of extra money, along with Hyukjae who was doing the wave on his forehead as well;  the older man merely laughs at the odd couple and bows multiple times to show his appreciation. “Thank you!”

 

  
Donghae looked in the mirror as themselves, giggling loudly at their appearance and buried his face into Hyukjae's shoulder, snickering while Hyukjae and Zhoumi chatted for a moment. "Hey, it's time to go, are you ready?" Hyukjae hummed, wrapping an arm around Donghae's waist to support him, "Yah, giggle box..." He chuckled as Donghae grinned at him boyishly.

 

  
"What? It was funny- we were doing something at the same time and it looked... odd." Donghae smiled, looking at Zhoumi who grinned quite happily.   
“Odd? More like _hilarious_. I'm hilarious to you, face it,” Hyukjae says while being lead out of the main salon by Zhoumi as he holds his lover's hand. “I make a face and you're already crying from laughter.” In the end, it was rather true. As much as Donghae claimed to have loved every single part of his face despite his lack of confidence, that also applied to how it tickled his sides in everything. 

 

Donghae snorts and somehow manages to laugh through Hyukjae paying Zhoumi while continuously poking and jabbing the older in affectionate (annoying) manners. Once the boy is calm, they all quite down when-- he assumed to be Henry?-- walking past them in the hall to main salon where he would sweep up the hair. 

 

  
“Why don’t you just ask him on a date?” Donghae inquires.

 

  
Zhoumi glanced back at Henry and he blushed a bright red, returning his gaze forward. He shook his head instantly, chewing his bottom lip as he accepted the money from Hyukjae and stuffed it into the register. "I'm too... insecure," He mumbled after a few moments.

 

  
Donghae frowned, looking at Hyukjae before he spoke again, "What's there to be insecure about? You're nice, funny and you have a great smile. Am I right, Hyukkie? I think Henry would be happy to date you." 

 

  
"I agree with him. Henry would be a lucky guy," Hyukjae added, smiling gummily.

 

  
Zhoumi makes an odd expression, clearly expressing the fact that he didn’t find himself any of those things. “Well, there's actually two valid reasons as to why I’m holding back, not just entirely because I feel as though I’m insecure.” He bit his lip when Donghae tilted his head in question, “Well one, I don’t really know if he swings that way. He hasn’t shown much of... Any interest in me. Two, he's really young, a lot younger than you think!” Zhoumi says with wide eyes, “He's just seventeen and still in high school, and I’m turning twenty six soon. He's way too young for me, my chances are kinda burned at this point.” He says, rather sullen.

 

  
Donghae frowns at Zhoumi's words, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Well for the age thing, I don't think that should really matter. If you like him and he expresses interest in you, then go for it... Don't do anything illegal.." He nodded his head, looking to Hyukjae for some help. He wasn't sure exactly what to tell Zhoumi to do to help him out with Henry.

 

  
"Well... you should invite him to get coffee or just hang out. As friends. If you get to know each other a bit more, maybe he'll show his interest in you," Hyukjae nodded, smiling at Donghae.

 

  
“It's not like we're not friends at all,” Zhoumi sighs and leans against the counter, looking over to the boy who was sweeping up hair and cleaning where Zhoumi had just finished. “Sometimes we hang out and go get dinner or lunch or something, but most of the time it's me giving him advice about school, girls and helping him with homework. I don't think he could swing my way if he tried. I feel like a big brother.”

 

  
Hyukjae tilts his head, gaze now being directed to Henry as well and debates on giving out a little more personal information about himself even though he was hardly one to actually do so. “Well... To be honest, I wasn’t too hesitant with being with Donghae even though I had only been with a man once, back many, many years ago. I didn't really think about gender at the time when it came to me liking someone.” He shrugs.

 

  
Donghae nodded his head gently, looking at Zhoumi. "Maybe he's just shy like you? Or maybe he just doesn't know how to feel? I can understand that feeling, I mean..." He looked at Hyukjae and took his hand, squeezing gently. "We may look great now, but there were still some doubtful times too... and I'm sure there'll be more."

 

  
Zhoumi glances at Hyukjae and Donghae, leaning on his hand, sighing heavily. He understood what they were trying to say, but he just didn't know. "I just... he's so young and he seems so into girls, I don't think I have a chance..." He frowned, unable to mask his sadness. 

 

  
Donghae frowned as well and looked to Hyukjae. He didn't like seeing this normally bubbly man look so down. "Maybe... you need a way to talk to him or maybe an _example_ to see how he reacts to a same-sex couple, you know? Maybe he's just never thought of it before because it's never come up?"

 

  
Zhoumi blinks, trying to register the Korean into his mind properly. “Donghae-sshi, are you suggesting that I use you two as the  _example_?” He turns from the couple before him to Henry who was already finishing up. “Its true though, there aren’t many who are open enough to suspect anything and it's not like I have many friends to hang out with.”

 

  
Hyukjae was feeling bad at this point, with his lower lip tucked between his white pearls, he glances to the right where his love was still gripping tightly to his hand,  eying a silent plead to help Zhoumi in this situation. Its not like he didn’t seem like a good person-- in fact Zhoumi seemed like a great person! Which made him feel even worse if he didn’t go out of his way to help, and it's not like they had things planned to do today. 

 

  
With the smallest smile, Hyukjae nodded, "Of course. Why not?" He looked to see Donghae beaming happily at him, his fingers being crushed with how happy his lover was.

 

  
"I think we should grab a bite to eat, or maybe some coffee. We can gauge Henry's reaction then-- not that Hyukjae and I are all over each other..." Donghae blushed and ran his fingers through his newly trimmed hair, chuckling a bit awkwardly. "But you know, we do enough to show that we are together and it isn't just friendly." Donghae watched as Zhoumi processed all the words carefully, his eyes lighting up.

 

  
" _N-Now_?" Zhoumi chewed on his bottom lip and glanced back at Henry. "Do you think now is okay...? I don't want to be any trouble..."

 

  
"Now's a good a time as any," Hyukjae replied, smiling a bit more, hoping to ease the guilt he could see radiating out of Zhoumi.

 

  
“Hey Henry!” Zhoumi suddenly shouts, catching the boy's attention and effectively somewhat startling Donghae at the loud tone and chuckles at himself instead, “Would you like to join us for lunch?”

 

“So are you guys close friends?” Henry says while sliding into the booth of a cafe they've just entered after a short bus ride here, “I don’t ever remember you mentioning them when we talked.”

 

“I actually just met them today, they're very kind! I just thought it might be nice for you to meet some more mature friends other than me.” Zhoumi smiles and seats himself next to Hyukjae, effectively breaking the contact with his lover even though he was rather uncomfortable about it. Donghae was more clingy, that's true, but only when he wanted to; while Hyukjae on the other hand, just needed to be with Donghae.

 

Henry blinks, tilting his head at the smiling man, before nodding. "Ah, alright. Well, thanks for inviting me to come along, it's nice of you." He spoke politely, smiling. Donghae inwardly spazzed over how adorable Henry was-- he looked so young! He suddenly wanted to just squeeze his cheeks and care for him like a mom. He tried to suppress the feelings though, because he knew it was the hormones rearing it's ugly head. Though he still did want to take care of the younger boy, it almost didn't phase him that he and Hyukjae hadn't got to sit next to each other.

 

"So, how about milkshakes?" Donghae offered, "I'll buy!" He grinned boyishly. Zhoumi chuckled and nodded.

 

Henry was about to open his mouth to speak before Donghae literally dragged him out the booth with a gentle (but still strong) grip and a happy smile on his face. (A bit too happy Hyukjae thinks) and the older of them all pouts while crossing his arms. “I thought this mission was to get you and Henry to have some kind of connection, not for me to lose my date for the day.”

 

Zhoumi laughs and leans against the booth before turning his head to see Donghae pointing at the menu above the workers, dazzled by the fact there were so many different drinks other than milkshakes. At some point, he was shouting about sugarcane juice and Henry looked like he was gonna fall down at this point. “I'm sorry Hyukjae-sshi, I already said you didn’t have to do this for me. I was fine keeping my mouth shut.”

 

Hyukjae gave Zhoumi a pout before sighing, "Ah.. it's not that, it's just... mm," He made a face before shaking his head. "It's alright-- maybe Hae has a plan, he may seem childish, but he's a lot smarter than one would think." He nodded his head, playing with the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

 

Meanwhile Donghae was indecisive about what to get, everything looked so good!! He rubbed his chin and then looked to Henry, smiling brightly. "What would you like, Henry? You can get any size you want!" He motioned to the board with all the flavors of milkshakes, wondering what the other two wanted since he'd forgotten to ask.

 

“I just get the lychee flavor with tapioca bulbs. I always get that when I come here.” Henry places a hand on his chin and blinks a couple times before deciding to get ZhouMi a root beer float since they did come here rather often. “We always get the same things and sometimes even lunch on a good day. What about you, Hyung?” He turns with wide, monolidded eyes, ones that much resembled Hyukjae's and Donghae is beaming at the younger man with a boyish grin.

 

“Well, Hyukjae likes anything with strawberry in it so ill just get a large drink and share it with him.” He says, not breaking eye contact in favor of studying that other's features a little more before deciding that it was probably getting a bit awkward. With a light bounce in his step (A mindful one, for there were more than one life within him after all) he greeted the worker with bright eyes and ordered.

 

The young lady behind the counter took their orders down and accepted the money from Donghae. "If you'll take this number and place it at the end of your table, we'll bring them right to you," She smiled, handing them a plastic tag with a large number on it. Donghae led Henry back to the table, taking their respective seats. He placed the number at the end and smiled brightly at Hyukjae. "I got a strawberry shake for us to shake," he nodded his head happily.

 

They didn't have to wait but a few minutes when another young woman walked over with their drinks, picking up the plastic tag when she left. Donghae set the drink closer to Hyukjae, motioning for him to have some first while Zhoumi and Henry took their own drinks, sipping them slowly. The table settled into quiet and Donghae racked his brain to think of what to bring up next to start a decent conversation.

 

“Well, I guess this is the part where we all get to know each other, huh?” Hyukjae pipes in after a moment of dreadful silence. He hated it after a bit, especially after witnessing Zhoumi's uneasiness practically vibrate right out of him in strong waves while Donghae just bit his lip and made dumb facial expressions with every sip to their shared drink. Earlier, they already exchanged names and such, but not much after. “So,” Hyukjae starts again when he realized that _still_ no one was going to speak and all eyes were on him. “Henry, your Korean is accented like Zhoumi's, and maybe a little more. Are you from China too?”

 

“Oh no, im not.” Henry says simply with a small smile, just a tip from the corner of his lips. “I'm Chinese of course, but I grew up in Canada for most of my life before coming over here a few years ago. When I was thirteen or so, I think. Zhoumi was born in china, I wasn’t.”

 

Donghae's mouth formed an 'O' as he looked at Henry. "You were born in Canada? Wow, what's it like there?" He was honestly curious of course, but he also hoped that it would prompt Zhoumi to get involved into the conversation. Maybe even express interest in knowing more about Henry.

 

"Um, well," Henry hummed, thinking of how to word is correctly, "It was... familiar. It was home-- here it's still foreign to me, even though I've been here a while." He nodded his head, "I like Canada a lot, everyone is really nice there, even if the weather is a bit cold year-round. There were a lot of other Asians where I lived too, so it wasn't really hard with the other kids Canadian kids."

 

Zhoumi decided to pipe in at this time, sharing information that Henry supposedly already knew about but decided to share anyway for the sake of the young couple. Donghae knew that Hyukjae was starting to get uncomfortable, not being one to really socialize much other than business meetings. After that, it was back to being secluded in his office with paper work and calm music. “Donghae and I work at an insurance firm. Its not the best place, politics get mixed into here along with drama a lot more than one would think. It gets annoying but we manage though it.”

 

Henry only nods at this point and Donghae fidgets in his seat, hoping he wont get bored of the already (rather dull) set of grown men surrounding him with 'grown-up' talk. “S-So how is school, Henny? Meet anyone yet?” Donghae decides to throw in a nickname for affection along with an arm slung over the smaller man's shoulder for skinship. Nothing counts male bonding in Korea such as skinship right? Hyukjae looks over to his lover, wide eyed and expectant, while Henry is well-- curling into himself shyly. It would have been at least somewhat cute if not for Hyukjae's sudden dark aura.

 

Henry wasn't sure what to make of the sudden attention from the older male, he'd never imagined he would be so touchy feely. That was another thing about Korea-- they loved skinship. It wasn't an awful thing of course, but it was something he was having to slowly adjust to. Still, Donghae was quite handsome.. "Uh..." He droned, unsure of how to answer exactly. "Not exactly," He finally settled on, sending a small smile to Donghae.

 

Donghae sent Hyukjae a pout, feeling that dark aura surrounding them slowly. He wasn't trying to pick up Henry! The boy was too cute and young and naive! Of course, he was still gently prying information out of him to help Zhoumi and he figured this was the best way how.

 

“Are you sure?” Donghae says, charm all the way up and a toothless grin on his lips as he leans closer for a better look at his reactions. Of course, Hyukjae takes this time to send a leg flying from under the table to jam into his lover's shin, (not too hard of course) but enough to jolt the other into scooting even _closer_ to Henry much to Hyukjae's disdain. Zhoumi sighs loudly and holds his head when he realized there was now a light blush on Henry's cheeks as Donghae glares at the eldest of them all with another pout.

 

“Uh, so, how about we head to the markets? We can get some street food. I like some of the places here.” Zhoumi suggests quietly and Donghae jumps at the idea of food. (He's been eating himself sick lately.)

 

“Oh my god,” Hyukjae sighs.

 

When they arrive at the markets, Donghae happily takes a hold of Henry and leads him down the street, pointing out this and that. He explained the different foods on the vendors' carts, even if he figured Henry knew already. They stuck close to Hyukjae and Zhoumi, who walked right behind them, the former inwardly seething and glaring at the backs of their heads. Since when had this turned into a date swap? Zhoumi and Henry were supposed to be hanging out- not Donghae and Henry.

 

Zhoumi looked less and less excited as the 'date' wore on, his eyes looking longingly at Henry. "I'm not sure this was a good idea anymore..." He sighs gently, occupying his mind by looking through the fruits on the cart they'd taken a pause at.

 

A stray cat runs by after a merchant yells at it and Hyukjae sighs as well, “I don’t think this is a good idea either.” He says while looking to an oblivious Donghae, “And judging by the way Henry is checking out my boyfriend's ass right now while he remains starstruck by colorful fruit on the stands, I'd say I need to have a little talk with him and be a bit more blunt.”

 

Zhoumi's eyes widen in obvious fear and his long arms immediately stop on Hyukjae's chest when he takes a step forward. “N-no-no Hyukjae-sshi! Please, not like this... Maybe I should do it? I think a few months of befriending him _should_ have sent some kind of message by now. Just let me do it. I'll talk to him.”

 

Hyukjae just shrugs. Whatever to get Henry from groping Donghae-- that's good enough for him. Zhoumi takes a nervous step forward from the two that already strayed away quite a bit before turning to bow at Hyukjae-- much to his surprise. “Thank you Hyukjae-sshi! Yo-you've given me confidence, believe it or not.”

 

Hyukjae blinked and nodded gently, "W-Well, that's good then. I'm glad..." He tilted his head in thoughtfulness as Zhoumi approached Donghae and Henry, saying something to separate the two of them. Donghae fell back to walk in step with Hyukjae, watching the two ahead of them.

 

"What did you say, Hyukkie? Zhoumi just suddenly came up and asked if Henry would mind walking with him some. It's like he had a shot of confidence or something," Donghae smiled brightly, linking his arm with Hyukjae's. He noticed the pout on Hyukjae's face and he frowned, "Hyukkie? What's wrong? You've looked mad ever since we got to the cafe..."

 

Ah, sweet oblivious Hae... Hyukjae sighed softly and pressed a kiss to Donghae's forehead. "I just... why were you suddenly all over Henry?" He questioned, his lips still forming a pout.

 

“He's adorable!” Donghae suddenly exclaims, “Didn’t you hear him? He also spoke English to me, that was so cool~ Did you know he taught me how to say some fruits in English?” The younger of the two beams to himself in a stupidly giddy manner while trying to remember some of the phrases he had learned before his expression twists to something along the lines of frustration when he couldn’t seem to remember. Hyukjae suppresses the urge to kiss senseless in public. Of course he has to be this cute-- aish, this man (boy, really).

 

“Zhoumi was getting kinda jealous and sad about how Henry stuck to you,” Hyukjae suddenly speaks, interrupting Donghae's stupor. He brings a hand up and caresses his cheek lovingly before planting a small kiss on his lips, loving how Donghae just melts against him. “Because Henry seemed to be eying you funny. That's why I was getting kind of upset too.”

 

Donghae grins happily when he feels his lover's lips again his own, leaning against him more. "He.. was?" He frowned and shook his head, "I didn't notice, I'm sorry Hyukkie..." He gave the man a pout, rubbing his cheek against Hyukjae's shoulder. "I was just trying to get Henry to open up and hopefully get Zhoumi interested in something said so he could strike up a good conversation."

 

Hyukjae chuckles, feeling relieved it was just Donghae being honestly naive. "You're cute," He teased, pecking his nose gently. Donghae grinned shyly and nuzzled against his shoulder again.

 

Donghae was about to protest that he was even cuter before Henry's loud clearing of his own throat interrupted the couple's love fest. The younger doesn’t find himself letting go of Hyukjae however and greets the youngest of the all with curious eyes. “Well...” Henry starts, eyes averted. “I'm sorry about my behavior earlier but I thought Donghae was single... Much less being with you.”

 

Hyukjae snorts a laugh and notices how Zhoumi looks rather content standing next to him. “So, I think our plan was pretty much see-through or did Zhoumi put you in a for a shock?”

 

“I think... I think I had an idea about Zhoumi. We're just gonna have a few dates and see where it goes, you know? I think that's the best way to go about this.” Zhoumi beams next to Henry, who was actually much shorter than him, and nods frantically before his attention was averted by an over excited Donghae.

 

“Hyukkie, I see a baby shop!!”

 

Hyukjae looked over and smiles brightly, "Ohh, I didn't know there was one here among all this..." He gently slips his hand into Donghae's and squeezes, "Would you like to go?" Donghae doesn't respond and instead drags Hyukjae across the road to the shop. Zhoumi and Henry decide to stick it out amongst the vendors, each of them waving to the couple before turning and walking some more.

 

Inside the shop, Donghae is awed by the beautiful products and cute baby clothes. "Omo... I wish we could buy the baby some things, but I don't want to just assume it's either gender..." He pouts aloud, turning to Hyukjae who gently pats his shoulders.

 

"But, hey, there are neutral colors too- we could always get those, that way they'll fit the baby no matter what." Hyukjae smiles, wrapping his arms around Donghae.

 

The younger pecks his cheek as they make their way through the aisles of the brightly lit baby shop while being greeted by cheery employees dressed in vibrant yellow uniforms. Everything seemed to be so pinky or blue, so bright and eye catching that it had Donghae reeling in emotions for his unborn child. “Hyukkie,” he starts while leaning back against his lover, head tilted back and resting against the front of Hyukjae's chest, “I know we said that we were gonna wait to find out the gender, but i'm feeling restless on finding out.”

 

Hyukjae laughs softly and hums, gently thrumming his fingers against Donghae's chest, "Well..." He sighs softly and nods, "I think we should go ahead... I'm really excited to know..." He hugs the younger tighter before releasing him and pulling him along to the different toys and baby accessories. "Let's look at these for a while instead of clothes. We need to start working on the nursery... should we do a theme?" He questioned.

 

Donghae hummed, "If we do a theme... I think zoo should be the theme. But other than that, I just want animals, really. I think those would be nice, don't you?" He looked at Hyukjae who grins and nods earnestly. "So... we should look for animal themed things for the room then!" Donghae chirped.

 

“I figured you'd want our child to be born a fish,” Hyukjae jokes before explaining a tad more when Donghae gazed at him with a funny look. “Well, I mean with your obsession with the sea and stuff. And how you like Nemo? Maybe we should do a sea theme. Personally, I like the color blue a lot so I don’t mind.” He shrugs and waddles with Donghae in the aisles a little more, noticing that Donghae had become a lot more clingy these days. He holds onto him tightly as they pass the baby food section, “Baby, we also need to look at housing and stuff. I don’t think our child in can live in a one bedroom apartment. It's gonna be hard. Unless you want her or him to sleep in our room?”

 

Donghae nods his head, thinking over the different things in his head. "Ah... well, fish are animals- let's do fish! We can have orcas and bright clown fish and some pretty angel fish too," He nodded, grinning at Hyukjae, leaning in to peck his cheek. "You've got good ideas, Hyukkie." It went silent for a few minutes before Donghae spoke up again, this time softer, "Are you sure about moving? I know how much of a pain it is..." He chews his bottom lip, "I mean... I agree that we should have at least a two bedroom place, but only if that's something you want too." He didn't want to be a burden to Hyukjae, even though he knew the feelings like this that he kept having were only because of his hormones, which had progressively gotten worse as the weeks went on.

 

“If we move, we move into an actual house and nothing less.” Hyukjae says firmly. “I don’t think it's very smart to move right into an apartment again. I know its really expensive to buy land around here, but I want my kids to have a backyard to play in and enough room to grow up in.” The older clears his throat the moment he notices Donghae's blush at his plural use of 'kids'. “I... I just want them to live a good life. But you if you want to wait a little, that's also fine with me.” He smooches his neck and lay his head there, continuing to walk as Donghae guided him and patted at his slightly swollen tummy.

 

Donghae giggles lightly at Hyukjae's words, receding into his thoughts. A grin works it's way onto his lips and he nuzzles the side of his head against Hyukjae's. "I think... we should go ahead and begin looking. If we find one we like right away, we should go ahead and move before I get too big to help - and I will be helping okay? I won't do too much." He didn't want to leave room for arguments from his lover. He paused in his walking and leaned into Hyukjae more, "I want more than one baby too, just so you know." He grinned happily.

 

Hyukjae stares at him, a little wide eyed, but chuckles none the less. Of course with Donghae's genes, it might be passed onto their own children, so he grew weary of having any type of intercourse unprotected. Now came to mind something he'd been wanting to ask for a long time now. “Hey Donghae?” The latter looks up to him, hands placed upon his own that cupped his waist gently. “I've been thinking... About our future a lot. And I know its too early for any _real_ commitment, but it's getting a bit late about family... Like our parents. I wanted you to meet mine, but i've never even heard you talk about yours.”

 

Donghae froze and he rubbed at the back of his neck, a bit unsure suddenly. "Well..." He sighed and looked at Hyukjae a bit guiltily. "I'd love to meet your parents, Hyukjae, but... it's going to be a bit difficult to meet mine. My mom died not long ago and I don't know where my father is..." He shrugged his shoulders, "He left mom when I was really small, I don't even remember him or what he looked like." He pursed his lips, disappointed that he had to tell Hyukjae about his parents. He'd almost hoped the subject wouldn't be brought up - but of course Hyukjae was ever the responsible one.

 

“Why do you look like you're ashamed you don’t have parents?” Hyukjae says while taking the hand that currently did little to to ease the somewhat awkward subject. “You look like you do.” Donghae shakes his head however and smiles at Hyukjae's kind words. “I'm sorry that I didn’t ask about your parents earlier Donghae, that was probably really disrespectful of me. But I felt like I had to bring it up at some point when my mom called last week and asked why I had been too busy to come by or even bring Jessica. I told her we broke up and I was seeing someone new, and shes eager to meet you. I don’t know about my dad though, i'm a bit worried since he seemed to think that Jessica was a really promising wife.”

 

Donghae smiled a bit sadly and shrugged some, "I don't know, I just think... it's embarrassing not having proper parents. I mean, it isn't a horrible thing to have happen - I know other people who didn't have either parent growing up, but I just... I hate seeing the pitying looks on people's faces when I tell them. You weren't rude not asking, Hyukkie- I was relieved you didn't ask until now, it would've been even more awkward before..." He smiled gently and pecked Hyukjae's cheek. "Well, for better or worse, I'll be happy to meet your parents- I just hope they like me..."

 

“I didn’t think of it like that before.” Hyukjae hums, “And don’t think I’m feeling sorry for you either, that's not it. I was just kinda... I don't know, I didn’t really think about it in a bad way. Anyway, I don’t know about their reaction to this. I think me dating someone of the same gender is bad enough,” Hyukjae trails off, “But even carrying a love child a the same time...”

 

His parents hadn’t even gotten the time to adjust to him being in a brand new relationship, along with the fact said person was male, but they also were expecting grandchildren soon as well. Hyukjae's mom might be a bit better about it, but it was his father that he worried about.

 

Donghae bites his bottom lip and nods his head gently. Of course, how could he expect Hyukjae's parents to get adjusted so quickly? It was quite sudden after all and, from the sounds of it, Hyukjae wasn't in constant contact with his parents. He gently takes Hyukjae's hand, squeezing it, "It'll be alright... something will work out, I'm sure." He offers his lover a smile, leaning in and pecking his lips gently.

 

"Besides, your opinion of me matters more than anyone else's." He nods his head some, leaning into Hyukjae and hugging him tight. He didn't want him to worry so much on this- they were okay for now, there was no sense in worrying over something that hadn't even happened yet"

 

“My opinion shouldn’t really affect you at all because I have no bad ones. You're perfect to me.”

 

“Donghae, I really think you should tell Hyukjae what's going on.” Sungmin says while crossing his arms. “This is the third box of flowers you've received and this one has shards of glass in it! This isn’t safe anymore. If you don't tell him, I will. And then he's gonna stomp down to your off--”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes and drops the box into the trash, cringing slightly at the sound of more shards of glass breaking upon impact. “It's fine! Nothing was sent to my place or Hyukjae's. They've just been sending it here so i'm not in danger or something... Its obviously someone who's been ripped off of their insurance and blaming it on me.”

 

Sungmin huffed unhappily and stuffed the lunch he'd bought for later into the fridge before stomping out of the break room. Donghae rolled his eyes at the man's temper tantrum, grunting unhappily as he looked at the half filled out form in front of him. "Aish, these people... how am I supposed to even file this is they don't finish it!" He grabbed his drink and walked out, looking over the paperwork thoughtfully. He slowly makes his way down the hall before he hears Hyukjae calling for him.

 

“Donghae~”

 

“Yesss?” The brunette instantly turns and smiles at the voice of his lover, standing and waiting until Hyukjae caught up. With a slight peck to the check, Hyukjae beams. “Hey, how are you feeling? Good? Bad? Has the morning sickness been as bad lately? You couldn’t eat this morning, so I was wondering if you could now.”

 

Donghae smiled at the questioning, rolling his eyes upwards some. Hyukjae was a worrier, though, given what happened... he really couldn't blame him. He hadn't known what the hell was wrong before, plus pregnancy was no laughing matter, especially not in a guy. He presses the thoughts to the back and grins at his lover, poking his cheek playfully.  


"I feel fine, Hyukkie-- just tired, that's normal though. And I wasn't sick this morning, I felt bloated, but I made sure to pack a big lunch okay?

 

“You told me you felt sick! Like not throwy-uppy but like... I don’t know. You just told me you didn’t feel good.” The older pouts before sighing a bit. “I just don’t want you feeling bad. You stopped throwing up after taking that medication, but then you started vomiting again after eating. I just want things to be all right.”

 

Donghae brings a hand up that was free and pats the man's pale cheek with a dorky smile. “Oh please Hyukjae. You're such a worry wart about this kinda stuff. I'm fine, I promise. If there was something wrong, you know I'd tell you, right?”

 

Hyukjae tilts his head down further, his bottom lip poking out. "Yeah... I guess...." When Donghae snorts at him, he scowls, "Yah, I'm just being careful." Donghae thinks it's pretty cute how childish the normally cool, collected man can be.

 

"I know Hyukkie.... and I love how protective and careful you are, but I don't want you making yourself sick worrying over things that may not even happen.."

 

“Ok fine,” Hyukjae takes a deep breath and flops his arms around on his sides to calm himself down. “Ill try to be a little more relaxed about this.” He walks with Donghae to the employee break room, hand behind his back to guide his lover and he perks at his sudden thought.

 

“Hey, do we still have that bag of chips in the car? I want to have chips with my sandwich if we're not going out.”

 

Donghae turns to the only slightly taller man with one brow up. “Um, no. The one that was left over from grocery shopping? I didn’t move it. It should still be there.”

 

With a quick peck to the brunette's cheek, Hyukjae slips out of the lounge with a smile on his face and a skip on his step, making his way to the underground car garage. He knew it was a bit far, but it was worth it.

 

Hyukjae bows his head respectfully to those he passes by in the hallway, not bothered with the odd looks he was getting from them when they realized he seemed quite bouncy. He sighs as he finally makes it to the elevators, hitting the button to go down to the lower levels. He feels an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach, a bit of a flutter and he pats his abdomen.

 

Regardless, he continues on his way as soon as the elevator comes and picks him up, letting him out at the right place. He goes to the VIP part of the parking garage, but pauses as soon as he sees his car.

 

"What the...?" He approaches it cautiously, frowning at the rotten flowers laying on the hood of the car.

 

After averting his eyes from the obviously rotted flowers and stench coming off it, he wails aloud at the sight of his car tires deflated and slashed apart. It seems some harsh aggression was put onto here if there were pieces of rubber flown around on the ground...

 

“Oh my god, what in the hell!”

 

–

“This has to be Jessica. It has to be.” Sungmin says while crossing his arms and shifting his weight on his leg. His grey suit mixes in well with the dim blue lighting in the garage. “There's no way it wouldnt be since you got off the damn hook so easily.”

 

Donghae is in a similar stance but is not frowning. In fact, he seemed a little confused while standing next to his baffled lover. “But.. Jessica weighs like less than kilos. There's no way she could have the strength to do this!”

“She obviously had help!” Sungmin blurts out with his hands flying up.

 

Donghae sent a look to Sungmin, opening his mouth to calm the man down only for Hyukjae to interject. "Sungmin... we can't just assume okay? I mean... this could've just been a client that was mad and took it out on the car. In which case, is good-- because I'd prefer it be the car than a person, you know? And wow," he hisses in both their directions, “Way to tell me important stuff!”

 

Sungmin huffed some but nodded. It made sense-- how could they just assume Jessica? They worked for a company, an insurance company no less, of course there would be angry clients. “I'm sorry okay? It was Donghae who told me to keep it from you.”

 

Donghae glares at his friend and Sungmin just shrugs at him.

 

“Ok, Donghae,” Hyukjae turns to him. “You really need to tell me these things. I mean /really/. Even if you're not too worried about it, worry about the sake of the baby for me. ...And for me too. That would be nice of you to do.”

 

“No stop!” Donghae whines at him and resists stomping his foot. “Im serious! Please do not lecture me over these kinds of things. Its happening to me, and it was addressed to me, and if they're causing problems then ill handle it myself ok? You don't have to worry about me. I can handle the situation myself.”

 

Hyukjae stares at him with wide eyes before dramatically motioning to his car. “YOUR problem? Where is this YOUR problem? My car has been violated by a stranger!!” Hee sobs at his expensive car.

 

Sungmin glances between the two, taking a couple of steps back, not really wanting to get into the argument. He watches as the two men have something of a stare down before Donghae finally relents, sighing heavily.

 

"I'm sorry Hyukkie, I just... you already worry so much and the flowers weren't really harmful before, just... annoying to get and even more annoying to get rid of..." Donghae says softly bowing his head. "I just hate seeing you worry and stress over so much and I'm not able to do anything to help you..."

 

Hyukjae glances over to Sungmin with his eyebrows up and the man knows to leave.

 

With a deep breath, Hyukjae cups the sides of Donghae's face gently. “Look... Whether or not some crazy guy is sending you weird stuff and slashing my... tires... or something... I'm still going to worry about you at all time because you're Donghae. The one and only Lee Donghae. And you're the center of my world right now. So please dont take my worrying the wrong way. I know it can get annoying.”

 

Donghae purses his lips, guilty gnawing at him for keeping things from Hyukjae. It's not that his worrying annoyed him, he just hated seeing him so upset. But in keeping such a thing from Hyukjae, he only caused him to worry more. "I'm sorry," Donghae begins, fidgeting some before hugging him tight.

 

"I just hate seeing you so upset..." He murmurs softly. "If I can prevent wiping that smile off of your face, I want to try... but I know I shouldn't have kept this from you... So, I'm really sorry..."

 

Hyukjae smiles a little and pets his lover's head. “Now before we do anything else, you have some serious explaining to do.”

 

**Status: Discontinued.**

**Author's Note:**

> Very casually written.


End file.
